


Azure

by StrawberryKitten



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author Twelve, Author Twelve that also protects the planet in the shadows, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Human Twelve, Modern Era, Sarah be like 'this is fine', definitely Human!Ten, exiled human!Doctor, human!ten, i said human au but it's more of a half-human, this will get the the funnier parts honest, you just have to deal with a depressing beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryKitten/pseuds/StrawberryKitten
Summary: Since the discovery of aliens and other unexplainable mysteries, several groups of people came together to stop those who wish to harm the Earth. UNIT, Torchwood and even a few who would rather work alone.Sarah Jane was UNIT's journalist, writing cover stories to keep the truth under wraps. However, an incidence she found herself deep into left her with guilt, trauma and a need to escape this new heavy burden with very few people to speak to. It was when she finally ran across the country, she met a certain famous author who also worked on these cases in the shadows...someone who was paid as an apology by Jack Harkness himself to protect her from those who want to out her cover-ups in such a delicate time.Being made to lay low, coping with what happened and trying to at least try and get to know her apparent "babysitter" who's trying to make everything look fine to the press...she tries to put the pieces together and overcome her own guilt.





	1. Prologue

The unique scent of a hospital was something Sarah Jane had gotten used to over the years. After all the things she did, how couldn’t she? This time around however even if it bothered her, she could have never have noticed what was going on around her by a long shot. She was staring at the wall, the noise around her had faded out, her body felt heavy and her arm hurt.

She came out with only minor injuries, not that she deserved it.

It took a few times for her to notice the nurse trying to catch her attention, when she finally looked up the young man tried to explain what was happening.

He’s awake, he’s responding, but his injuries will have him in for a while. He wanted to talk to her, but they don’t recommend for too long in his current condition.

She just nodded as she felt more tired. It should be her lying there, not him.

She got up as directed, she followed to the room of the friend that took the hit _for her_. The sight of him only increased her guilt.

Harry Sullivan, covered in bandages and on strong pain killers. Sitting up, but looking extremely tired.

He smiled at her brightly as he saw her in the room with him. She pushed herself to sit down in the chair beside his bed.

“Ah! Wondering when you were going to visit me, old girl. You had worried something horrible happened.” He greeted with a slight, weak chuckle.

“I hear you’re recovering well.” Her voice was quiet, but tried to keep up some kind of normal appearance.

“Yes, should be out of her in a week or two they think. Been ordered bedrest…though it’s not as if I had much of choice here.” He tried to throw in a joke about his situation, even let out a light chuckle.

Sarah didn’t laugh or even smile.

There was a long pause, it was awkward and she knew it but she wanted to find the perfect words to say.

“You’re too good for this, you know that?” She started, peeking his interest “I don’t have many friends but you’re definitely one of the best. You’re a twit sometimes, but you’re far too good to be in this situation.”

“Hey hey…” He managed to move his hand to her shoulder “You were worth defending, you know.”

“Even if the person you were defending was the one that created the situation in the first place?” She asked, then realizing how injured he was felt another wave of guilt for putting more stress on him “Sorry, the point is…the point is I’m thankful I met you.”

Harry suddenly looked concerned, his eyes narrowed “Now, you never talk like that…” He pointed out “I hope you’re not thinking I regret what I did, do you? You’re not guilting yourself?”

Her eyes glanced away, Harry tried to further sit himself up.

“Now, now…none of that. I told you, you did exactly what you could and jumping in front of their weapon was my decision.” He stated firmly “None of that is on you.”

Her silence continued. She knew if she tried to say the opposite, this argument would never end. Oh well, she had already made her decision anyway.

“I just…wanted to let you know that I appreciate you. That I noticed everything you have ever done for me and everyone else.” She continued “I realized I never told you before now when you got hit, that’s all.” She gripped her trousers as she spoke, she then gave a strained smile to him. “Thank you.”

Harry responded with his own smile “Don’t mention it.” He simply responded “Is this why you haven’t told me off for calling you old girl today? It honestly made me worry with how positively sullen you looked.”

“Yeah, I think I’m just tired.” She breathed a sigh “I had to send in my report to the Brig.”

“That man has you working after all that? Perhaps you should skip and just go home to bed, how about that old girl? Get some rest.” He pushed the idea with the little energy he had himself at this point.

“Now if you keep calling me that, I _might_ just tell you off.” She gave a smirk with a little more energy.

With a bit more time, she was able to speak to him normally. Eventually, her visiting time was up and she had to leave. She said her goodbyes, she said what she wanted to say so she lacked any regrets…

Now she can just…disappear.

She always thought the worst thing about this was the friend she could possibly lose, well today she had to confront it right before her eyes. Not only that, but the decisions she was forced to make started to take a toll on her mind. Sarah was given an urge she had never experienced until now, one that got stronger and stronger the more the events that happened had tormented her.

She wanted to run.

And so, without a second thought she planned to do just that. It won’t be forever, she’d just…take a trip somewhere and get away from it all for a little while that’s all. There was no work, The Brigadier gave her time off…she was just unable to sleep without dreaming it all on repeat. The deaths of people she saw the faces of every day, having to make a terrible decision of destroying a spaceship when there was no option for peace, watching Harry leap in front of her to take the hit of a gun that flung him to a wall…

His scream still bothered her when it was quiet, sometimes.

If she just did it earlier, if she wasn’t so busy trying to talk them down from taking over the planet perhaps Harry would have never been hurt, people wouldn’t have died and everything can go on as they always did. It was wishful thinking though, nothing can ever go back after this. She was offered a therapist working with UNIT soldiers after what they’ve seen but she turned it down. Walking in that building bothered her now.

She packed her things, packed her car…she wasn’t entirely sure where she was headed yet. Perhaps she could figure it out as she made her way.

Maybe when she gets out, she’d be able to breath.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few hours on the road, if she was tired before she definitely was now. She couldn’t keep driving like this, she would have to stop for the day and perhaps…actually get some sleep. She checked exactly where she was, close to the Scottish border…alright then. She could take that, not exactly the worst place to stop.

She managed to find a place to sleep, and at that a place she could safely leave her car. It made her think for a moment that she definitely made the right decision clearly, she must finally be doing something right if at least 5 things haven’t gone wrong yet. She could only think about getting some sleep at this point, she had to or she couldn’t exactly go on.

It was right outside a small hotel she could have sworn someone was yelling her name, she didn’t know anybody here right? Brushing it off as being in her already sleep-deprived mind she went back to opening the door.

The voice was now screaming her name again.

Now she couldn’t brush it off, they were calling it over and over, louder and louder until she had to turn around to see who the _hell_ knew her all the way out here. Her articles didn’t gain that much traction, did they? These days they were mostly cover-ups for UNIT. She honestly wondered if she could consider herself a ‘real’ journalist anymore.

The figure that appeared in her gaze was a face that _was_ familiar. She had only seen him on TV a few times…well when she _actually_ watched it anyway. The white hair, the sunglasses despite the weather and the way he dressed which stood out from everyone else here…

Jesus, it’s that damn author Basil.

Not in the mood to conduct any interviews or even possible end up in any trouble he caused, she tried to open the door. Of course, _of course!_ It had to be stiff and difficult to budge. It was like someone out there _wanted_ her to end up with a mad-looking older man running to her, screaming her name at the top of his lungs.

She couldn’t open it in time before he had made it, breathing heavily and trying to force himself to speak “Y-you…” He stopped, took in a few more breaths of air “You’re exactly who I need!”

“Sorry, I’m uhm…on holiday.” She quickly spoke before trying to flee into the building, only to find she had been grabbed.

“Sorry! I _really_ need you. Is it true you wrote a few articles about the incident that involved the Cybermen in London?” He asked without even a hint of hesitation “You wrote something about a friend of mine, and I want to confirm if it’s part of your cover-up, or it actually happened.”

“Cover-up?” She asked, have a slight smirk “What cover up?”

“Don’t bullshit me.” He bluntly stated “I know how this works, I may be a famous author but I know what goes on in UNIT. Now…tell me, did Jack _really_ accidentally shoot himself in the foot with a cyber-lazer attempting to act all cool. Because, I have a _thing_ I want to win between me and the others at Torchwood. Only thing I wanted to ask.”

“The only thing…?” She raised an eyebrow at him “Well, alright. If that’s all…” He let her go, she gave a slight shrug “No, I just don’t like you lot and you caused us needless amounts of problems that day. Coming in, guns blazing…you ruined our attempt at ending it as quietly as possible. At the very least, one of you can take the fall for it.” She was just as blunt back at him when she explained “Tell your co-workers yes though, if that wins your bet. I don’t care.”

“Oh well…” He cleared his throat “I’m more of a freelancer, Jack is my friend and I just wanted to tease him so, thanks for the permission to do that. I’ll keep your lie up, thanks.” He turned to walk away, but stopped in his tacks, when he turned back he seemed almost…curious about something.

“Why are you visiting Scotland?” He suddenly asked with more suspicion in his eyes. “Is there something happening up there I don’t know about? You UNIT folk like to keep all of this to yourselves until the last minute.”

“They have nothing to do with this.” She sighed, she just wanted sleep so bad…she didn’t want to be interrogated over all of this. This will mean The Brig will be called, she will be dragged back to London and it’s already so late. “This is just me, I’m no threat to any of you.”

He gave a quiet nod, why was he still sticking around? Usually, most people would have left by now. Annoyingly, that wasn’t enough for him to simply leave, he stayed “You look tired.”

“No shit.” She replied slightly more harshly in tone “I drove across the country, I _am_ tired.”

“Places here are a bit expensive, I can pay for your room. I can’t leave until tomorrow anyway, take it as an apology for causing a scene.” He offered, he tried to give a smile but somehow it was so odd. She always saw him acting so serious and cool (though he was totally not) seeing him _attempt_ a smile was sort of amusing. Maybe he really did feel guilt now, she calmed herself….she has been too on-edge. She should give him a break.

“Thank you, but you don’t have to go that far.” She answered “I’ve been a bit cold, sorry. Things have been tense lately, as you would know if you’re aware of all of this. I can more than afford myself, I’m not exactly considered a low rank there.”

“Oh no, it’s fine!” He tried to gently argue “I mean, better a freelancer help you than Captain Jack Harkness am I right? In fact, let’s go inside, you and me.”

Before she knew it she was being pushed inside the building by none other than an author who caught everyone’s eye, how much more awkward could this be? She found herself trying to look away from the whispering audience they had as she was basically having everything paid for her whether she liked it or not. He was even picky about the room she got and was asking questions she couldn’t quite catch.

She never quite suffered high anxiety, but after today she could definitely feel it. People were probably asking why she entered a hotel with a famous author, she an already somewhat known journalist though she was still desperately trying to get her name out there before UNIT found her. Back then, she had only just stepped into what felt like another world, agreeing to work with them only had her fall down an entire rabbit hole of things she didn’t realize until now.

But this author…being a freelancer in all of this? He was involved and knowing that every article she wrote about these incidents was a cover-up?

And now he’s being overly-generous over a small situation she could forgive in five minutes…great.

“Now…” He turned to her, clasping his hands together but whispering to her quietly. “You will go to your room, stay here without leaving it for the night. Lock your door, answer nobody but me.” His eyes had changed to something so serious, it almost chilled her. His entire composure changed “Don’t worry about us speaking here, they’re all more curious as to why I’m dragging you here…they won’t ask any questions and they’re more likely to remember me.”

“Oh, wow _thanks_.” She sarcastically spoke at his last comment “What’s wrong anyway?” She asked, but was also pushed in the direction of the stairs.

“It’s better people think of me, than you. You have gained some bad attention after what happened in the past week. If you’re trying to get away it’s better you stick with me. Jack says he’s sorry for causing you trouble and…this is his apology.” He finally explained as he dragged her along by the arm to her room. At the door he opened it up and handed her the key “Remember what I said, lock the door, answer no one, stay here all night, I’ll come for you in the morning and I’ll take your over the border. Here’s by number, you save it and call me if you feel uncomfortable.” He continued on, not even leaving room for her own questions. He handed her a piece of paper with the key.

Jack…arranged for this?

He was always such an arrogant ass to her, coming in and causing a mess last time left her quite sour. She had to explain how he was found there, so using the accidental self-injury excused was silly enough for her to write as slight vengeance. Perhaps even after all this, he was kind enough to understand how she felt after he caught wind of what happened?

He apologizes by…hiring a freelancer to drag her around of all things.

“I’m sorry but…” She managed to interject “Why did Jack ask you to help me, even after all our problems?” She asked him “What is even going on here?”

“This is something you’re yet to experience, and Jack is now aware after that article on how much he upset you. Things will smooth over, people will forget but for now just…stay quiet and hidden. I know where to take you.” He answered, but it only left Sarah even more confused.

“Experience what? Nobody knows about happened unless-:” She was interrupted when Basil held up a newspaper front page headline. The title had her slightly furious, hurt and upset.

They were blaming her for the damage, someone threw her under the bus. Thankfully it wasn’t UNIT or Jack’s branch of Torchwood but…

Someone out there claimed her article was bullshit, some nutter maybe that already wore their tinfoil hat. But just scanning over this, they at least got one thing right.

It was cover up, and this newspaper ate it up and sold it to the public. Probably just because it’s a scandal but still.

“Ha, my name did get out there.” She gave a strained smile, it was a joke at her expense.

“He’s a crazy, people will think that eventually. But right now, the others who believe him and other newspapers may want to bother you. Just lay low, and let it all blow over. I’ll do the talking, you’re just someone I’m working with to help advertise my next book or something, you’re too busy for interviews or creeps. Now, get some sleep you look like you’re going to pass out and I wasn’t paid to carry you.” He was speedy in his explanation and was quick to push her into the room and shut the door.

Feeling the stress of what she just learned, she locked the door as he suggested. Saved his number, and found herself in a state between bursting into tears or screaming in frustration. Even when she ran, she couldn’t escape what happened. It simply followed her.

She didn’t want to even think, at this time…she just wanted to sleep in this locked room nobody else could enter.


	3. Chapter 3

Basil wasn’t actually planning on working today. However, due to owing his friend a favour he couldn’t exactly refuse…especially with the information he was given on the situation. Being someone who’s name was as big as his, he knew what it was like when someone tried to slander him on the occasion. Thankfully however, the situation wasn’t as sticky as this journalist’s.

The most slander he got was his book was shit, some lie on something he never did that was easily proven wrong, or some other shit he couldn’t be bothered to get upset about. It was a good cover for what he did in the shadows, the people he helped and the forces he tried to stop from harming the planet. He had done this for so long, he can’t even imagine his life without everything he had learned.

But this poor girl was only 25, trying to fulfil her dreams only for it all to come to a standstill thanks to UNIT needing her to cover their asses whenever something went wrong. They gave her a _grunt_ job. He loves the Brigadier he really does but he wished she got a bit more than just cover-stories.

But from what he learned, she did do more. A lot more than she was hired, he scoffed thinking she wasn’t even paid _enough_ if that’s the case. Now she was neck-deep and something went horribly wrong, she tried to cover it up but now all the conspiracy theorists are making sense to big newspapers and she found her name being in many big articles. What a way for her name to get out, being accused of lying about the truth.

Which she was, but the ordinary human couldn’t be trusted with such information. These people would be like vultures and get themselves killed for example, he believed she was doing a very thankless job to protect these idiots.

He had done what he needed, made it seem like they were friends to the public. That may protect her name a little better, spoke friendly…got her a safe room he chose himself, and now he can get her a nice little place in Scotland to say where he can keep an eye on things. Things will blow over as long as she does as she’s told, and they both play their parts.

Then it’ll be over, this is the last favour he’ll do for Jack for a while. He’s been doing a lot of running around lately.

He was now in his own room, he increased the volume on his phone so it would wake him up if she needed him in the middle of the night. So far, things have gone smoothly he couldn’t complain at all.

He did go through more of her files tonight however, just so he could take a peek more into who she is what she has done. She’s a smart girl, excellent grades in her school years, graduated University. There was a newspaper article about an accident when she was thirteen where a friend fell to her death in a harbour…it was sad but he didn’t think it would be worth opening old wounds unless he had to. He was going to gloss over it, if she wanted to talk about it to someone she would. It wouldn’t be some stranger she just met today.

She has powerful friends, including the Brigadier of course. Dr. Harry Sullivan, he was quite famous for the vaccines he invented but came here to help UNIT’s medical bay. He was recently severely injured however, and is still in hospital but will be out soon. She might want to return for that so…he’ll make sure that happens if it’s any sooner.

Ah well, that should be enough for tonight. He looked at the document for his current novel, he was writing about his hero, the Doctor meeting a girl who he met on the military base he worked for. But had no inspiration for what he wanted the character to be, he wanted her to be a strong kind, but he didn’t know exactly how. He had notes, but no idea how to write her differently from the others. His publisher will be pissed if he doesn’t have at least a few chapters by next week. Oh well. He has a fine excuse now.

Better to try again and hope for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah Jane had slept so hard she found herself with a slight headache when she woke up. Groaning gently, she managed to lift herself to sit up feeling thankful that if she dreamed of anything, she can’t remember. These days, her brain liked to replay every one of her mistakes…she enjoyed the black void she found herself in. Looking at the time, she really had slept in later than usual. She better get ready, thanks to that man she drew some attention and she didn’t want UNIT finding her just yet…she wasn’t ready to face it all.

By the time she left the room, he was sitting there. She observed him for a while first, perhaps in hopes to getting some parts of his real personality but really, there was no particular reason for her observation, nothing other than plain curiosity. He glanced towards the newspapers that had the offending article about her and rolled his eyes, got up and physically moved one of the racks in front of it. They were just going to move it back, and it was so much like some child did it in an effort to hide something broken before the adults found out. Though she appreciated the sentiment, it was still interesting to watch.

“Are you just going to stand there and watch?” He called out “I know I’m quite dashing, but I am an _approachable_ genius you know.”

What he said sounded so arrogant she almost walked out of the room just to make a point, but right now she apparently couldn’t exactly leave without him so…

“A genius who doesn’t know his own story’s canon.” She responded making him let out an irritated sigh.

“I keep saying my books don’t need canon! You can interpret what you want!” He objected to her comment quite passionately at that, he even stood up and rushed in front of her “Oh wait, you _do_ read my books. You have to, to know that.” The topic changed drastically “So, which Doctor do you like so far? If you want to see a new companion, what sort of person would you like her to be?”

These questions as he was confirming their leave to the receptionist made things awkward as it was “Come on, you don’t need me for that.”

“I uh, like hearing suggestions.” He said with a slight pleading look on his face.

“I thought you hated them.” She was prepared to leave him right there, but he rushed back beside her “I thought you found them to be the most _irritating_ thing. So why are you asking me for help?”

“Well you know…” He shrugged, he stuttered and tried to look for an excused, he heard her chuckling and paused.

“You have writer’s block, don’t you?” She asked he huffed slightly that it had become so obvious. “I can’t help you, I’m busy being some venerable person you have to protect.”

“It’s not like that.” He stated “On both accounts, I’m just making a difficult situation easier, then I’ll leave you alone. I won’t be around you 24/7, I just know a place that’s quiet. I didn’t even bring a car so you can bring your own, you’d have quite a bit of freedom. I promise, all of this is just business and I do not see you as venerable or weak.” He sounded as though he was reading off a script he had written for himself, it was probably not the first time he had done this.

“Fine.” She simply answered as she unlocked the “I’ll just bail if you’re lying, then.”

“ _Fine._ ” He repeated her earlier answer “Because I’m not.”

When the drive started, it was awkward. Sarah didn’t mind quiet, but with this man and everything she had seen about him…he wasn’t usually that quiet. Apparently, most people think he’s a bit of a talker, and yes _maybe_ she’s read his books and _maybe,_ it was just a gentle tease when she mentioned the canon thing. But she thought that man himself was a little arrogant, thought of himself as approachable with that stern expression and he was an unusual choice for this sort of job.

But she wouldn’t say that to Basil’s face and…she would again be judging Jack’s decision despite this being done with good intentions.

But this silence was odd and not comfortable at all, perhaps she should say something. “So…” She started, catching his attention “You doing anything after this?”

He leaned against the window “Well, I have a book to finish. Other than that, I shouldn’t have any more favours to fulfil.” He answered surprisingly honestly “Of course, you and I both know with our line of underground work I’ll regret saying that.”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” She responded “There was one time I had entire plans I had to cancel because it turned out someone’s date was a Zygon.”

He let out a laugh “Oh God, did they figure out after they kissed? You know, with the poison sacks in their mouths?”

“Oh sheesh, they weren’t dating for that long.” She responded, he still laughed.

“How did he not figure out…? They also kind of smell a bit.” He continued “I met a Zygon once that pretended to be my horse, it was the most awkward riding lesson in my whole life.” He managed to get a slight laugh out of her.

“Did it transform back with you still on the back?” She asked, he paused for a moment.

“Maybe it did…” He answered, she couldn’t help but laugh again at his comment “Wasn’t as bad as the Sontaran Torchwood adopted as one of their agents, I told him not to do it but you know…he never listens to my suggestions.”

“He hired…” Sarah stopped to let the entire idea sink in “A _Sontaran_?”

“I know, I know…” He scratched the back of his head “He’s a fucking idiot too, not as stupid as Jack but you know there isn’t much to compare there.”

She almost had to stop the car…okay stop laughing now this is serious. Stop joking around…

Alright, she could stand to joke around a little.

“Well, Jack is the one that apparently tried to show off with an unstable cyber-weapon. Are you really going to play that, by the way?” She asked, finally seeing the sign that that made it to Scotland in one piece so far.

“Yes, I’m going to play it. I’m meeting his temp, go left from here and you’ll be on the right track.” He mentioned gesturing in the direction “I’m going to give her a message that will have him calling me by tonight I promise you that.”

“Oh wow, it’s like you almost planned this out never mind the favour.” She couldn’t help but be curious on how he was going to play it, but honestly she should be a bit nicer about him right now. Apparently, he does give a damn despite the way he acts…she honestly thought he hated her at this point with how hard they would try and race each other to a case.

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.” He had a twinkle in his eye as he spoke, he almost seemed completely different than the image he made himself out to be. She didn’t expect him to be so…carefree at a time like this. “I’m going to call The Brigadier though.” He then dropped bomb “I did send him a message, Allister probably went ahead and called an entire search party for you. I told them to stop. You didn’t tell anyone you left, apparently.”

“You did…what?” She asked, her expression suddenly seemed more anxious, but he was completely relaxed about the topic.

“He won’t demand you back. I’ll explain.” He tried to reassure, but that didn’t seem to change her mood at all “Maybe I should drive, you seem a wee bit shaky.”

“Explain what?” She asked, ignoring his suggestion completely “What excuse is there for this?”

“That you’re under a lot of stress, perhaps you should take a leave. You worried your friend sick, I would call him today if I were you.” He then gave another suggestion before taking a deep breath and repeating “Maybe I should drive.”

“I’m fine.” She stated without a single sign of weakness, anything that seemed shaky was gone.

“I told you not to _bullshit_ me.” His statement was just as strong “If you were fine, I wouldn’t have had to chase most of the way home. Now, your friend is worried and he cares. Call him and _talk_. You’ll feel a lot better if you opened up, trust me.”

“Trust you?” She asked, she gave a slightly sarcastic laugh “We just met, you have _no idea._ ”

“I think I have a _slight_ idea; my advice is sounder than your emotionally overwhelmed brain knows. _Call him_. Isolating yourself doesn’t help. I’ve already done it, I know.” His voice was firm, it was almost like a lecture…she was bothered that this lecture came from someone she barely even met and at the same time he made more sense than she was willing to admit.

But he was hurt though, he wasn’t 100% right. She would just be a burden and-:

“You’ll make him feel worse by delaying this you know. You may think you’re helping him recover, but you’re not. You ran off, he’s helpless in finding his friend. If you call him, he’ll feel a lot better.” He repeated his advice “I’ll make you visit him when he gets out anyway, so you won’t have a single choice in this. It’ll go down better if you rip this off like a bandaid.”

The silence filled the car again, most he was doing was giving directions. But what he said still left an impression on her, even if it was just a little. She did make this worse, she left Harry in a state where he couldn’t even do anything when someone like Benton or Yates came to visit. More guilt, damn.

“He won’t blame you, probably. I wouldn’t know, never met Dr. Sullivan personally but if you’re as good friends as Allister says then I’m sure he just wants to know you’re alright.” Basil suddenly spoke in an attempt to break the tension “Yes, he did mention that briefly while talking about your antics. Yes, you interfere.”

“Fine…alright. But no more talking about this.” She finally surrendered. She got the feeling that he probably won’t shut up about this until he did. And…his ramblings on the matter were starting to give her a headache again.

“Fine, good. That’s a start.” Basil nodded, it was his final comment on the matter “Now, turn this way, and we should be here. Small place this is, none of that media shit.” He directed, finally changing the topic “We’ll meet up with that temp and you’d be all set. I have to warn you though…she’s a bit loud. Especially when she’s mad at me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this beginning is rather slow and I know that. I'm going to speed it up now. Going to do longer chapters if I can. ^^
> 
> If you're reading this, thank you for reading my silly fanfic. <3

It was colder than London could ever be, and the air was damp but it wasn’t exactly unwelcome. Unlike London, not many people took notice of them and she followed as he strolled through without the same problems as they ran into before they crossed the border. She could see why he lived here for so long, it was far easier than dealing with people approaching him all the time. They quickly came into view of a woman with bright red hair, from how loud she was being to an officer she had already made a guessed this was the woman Basil has described earlier.

“I have only been parked a few bloody seconds over!” She shouted at the poor officer, who was trying to keep the situation calm “No ticket, I’ll be leaving.”

“Ah…well at least she keeps herself easy to find.” Basil mumbled before greeting her with a wave, she still however looked a little cross with him.

“You’re late.” She commented immediately, he crossed his arms in response.

“Well, I did have to chase her for most the way back.” He gestured towards Sarah “But, I’m not _that_ late.”

“Oh sorry!” She apologized only to Sarah, completely changing her tone while giving Basil a side-glare “I’m Donna Noble, I’m supposed to confirm that this idiot didn’t get you killed.” She didn’t even hold back, Basil looked like he had enough already “He did treat you well, _right?”_

“I’m fine.” She confirmed, still a little worried at what she just walked into. Whatever issue that was between them, it wasn’t held back by her presence.

“Ah yes, definitely. I know how to make conversation _Donna._ ” He took off the sunglasses, finally. His eyes were as intimidating as his overall air unless they were in the car…apparently.

“Only after four years of training you, yeah.” She replied, making him seemingly pout as he put his sunglasses in his pocket. “Now, I can call Jack and get back to my actual job, yes?” She asked.

“Yes, I also have a message.” Basil answered as a smirk started to appear across his face “Sarah Jane here was kind enough to confirm that he _did_ show off, and he _did_ get himself hit with a minor injury. Good day.” He smiled like an idiot as he walked off “Come along.” He gestured towards Sarah.

How did the man have a place here she could stay in? She wondered. It was small as it was without someone else taking an extra living space. Maybe this really isn’t the first time he had done this, finally alone and finally away from it all she could actually breathe.

Then, she remembered what she said she would do. Call Harry.

How was she supposed to start? I’m sorry I ran away? Or more accurately, sorry I ran away after being the reason why you’re lying in a hospital bed. This sort of dilemma made it feel _so easy_ to back out…she wasn’t thinking yesterday, she had lost every bit of willpower she had _not_ to do something like this only to find herself being dragged further away anyway. What’s worse, is that Basil had already decided that she was going to see him even if she didn’t call, so which was worse in the end? Obviously if she didn’t.

So, she pulled out her phone for the first time in a while. Of course, it was filled with missed messages and calls, all from friends and even family she never spoke to and didn’t even care much for her until they were asked where she was. Her head hurt, no…for now she’ll just call Harry. Someone she knows for sure who _does_ care and isn’t just sending a message out of obligation.

She called the hospital’s number, it took a while but it was answered. Best thing about being part of a military group, she could basically talk to someone over the phone as long as she states her name and who she’s with. Every second before he got the phone felt like an eternity, her throat was dry and she had no idea what she was going to say.

“Hello, Dr. Sullivan speaking.” He spoke, she didn’t respond for a while “Hello?” He asked again, she took a deep breath before replying.

“Hi, Harry.” She said, she heard as he knocked something down in the background in response.

“Sarah Jane!?” His voice was louder, but strained “You’re alright, are you? I mean, The Brig said you were but…you’re all the way across the country and-:”

“I’m fine.” She replied, she heard him sigh.

“Now, last time you said that to me you ran off.” He chuckled sadly “Now please, what’s going on old girl. Why did you feel you needed to run off without telling anyone? Is that Basil guy nice to you or have you kneed him in the balls?” He was trying to keep it slightly light, but she could tell what sort of answer he was hoping for.

“W-well…you know. With what happened.” She answered so simply, but she could practically feel how heavy it was on the other end. “He’s fine, a bit weird and arrogant but it’s alright.”

“Ah yes…” He understood “I’m sorry, I should have listened to you. I knew something was wrong but, I never pushed.”

“No.” She shook her head to herself, mostly “It’s mine, I never said anything. A lot of this was my responsibility, and I still ran from it.”

“I don’t think this is anybody’s fault, dear.” He gently spoke “Look, you call me whenever anything seems too much alright? I can lend an ear…I’m sure that old bean you’re with will drive you batty anyway. Glad he’s been decent so far, I hear he used to be quite bad at interacting with other people.”

He was being so friendly despite what had happened, he was reassuring her and most of all he was supportive. She decided to try and explain a few things to him, what happened in her head or at least a part of it, feeling like she didn’t want to burden him or even the others over the matter, she tried to lighten things up for herself as well as Harry by revealing that the author has been investigating the _exact_ things they do for a long time…and apparently he was sent by Jack of all people.

“Well, Jack was never that bad.” He commented “He was just a bit over-enthusiastic. Not forgetting the fact he flirted with me while I stitched up one of his men.” Sarah could hear the smile in his voice as he commented on that.

“Then flirted with me immediately after, yes how could I forget?” She replied feeling slightly more relieved.

“Well, the nurses are bothering me to get off the phone. Sorry I can’t stick around tell me of you adventures, will you?” His voice picked up over the conversation “I hope your problems die down though, they already started asking UNIT operatives if they’re hiding the evidence of alien life while they’re minding their own business. Thank God the hospital doesn’t let in the loonies.”

“Definitely.” She replied quickly before he was dragged off without even a chance of goodbye. Basil was actually right, she did somewhat feel better…somehow there was a light to the situation at hand.

She did feel sorry for Benton and Yates however, they’re probably being bugged because of their suspicions of her. They really were loonies, but they were correct loonies so she hoped that they studied up on her cover-up stories for her sake. If they give inconsistencies it’ll only damage the situation further.

But she can’t stress herself with that right now, she’ll most definitely be told off at this point. However, being bored of being indoors and moping to herself she figured she should learn about the area she’d be stuck in for a while.

However walking outside, the peace didn’t last even at least five seconds before trouble was occurring. She could see a familiar man in his long blue coat, admittedly pretty face and being the only person in this entire area with a clear American accent.

“You believe her!?” He said loudly as she noticed Basil shrugging and acting as though nothing was happening “I knew it…”

“I wasn’t the one paranoid enough to follow us here, your poor little team. Poor Ianto.” Basil said holding a smirk on his face. He seemed to be holding two cups in his hand, carefully he moved to walk away “Go back to your husband and tell him for me, sorry he made a giant mistake.”

“Don’t get away from me!” Jack was convinced he was speaking to him about whatever this was becoming, Sarah honestly decided she didn’t want to get involved. Whatever this was devolving into, it was a childish argument between two friends that went off the rails. And she _might have_ only helped Basil frustrate Jack further.

Whoops.

“Hey, I totally believe it.” Basil stated “Now get out of the way, I don’t want these to get cold.”

“Donna said you were already late, that you were dragging her around a bit…” Jack started listing off the problems at the top of his head “And you also cause a bit of a scene back at the hotel she slept at, not only did you spark rumours by dragging her in there with you but someone _had_ to move a newspaper rack in the middle of the reception. You’re known to be eccentric, but that is just outright _weird_.”

“If she saw the headlines, she may have gotten more upset. I was trying to make her focus on the trip here and talking to her friend. I’m trying to _help_ her.” He explained himself as they started heading in her direction, it seemed they hadn’t noticed her yet in the midst of their argument. It seemed Basil was headed to where she was staying “Now I’m helping her again, either also help or leave us alone.”

“I _paid_ you to do that. You seemed completely uninterested before, what changed that?” Jack asked, however spotting Sarah in the distance he was quick to silence. Now it suddenly felt awkward.

Basil however seemed to glance towards her with that same harsh, yet almost kind stare of his blue eyes “Ah yes! I thought you might be a bit restless so I uhm…it’s cold so I brought you a drink. I didn’t know if you liked tea of coffee so, I just brought you hot chocolate if that’s fine.” He explained to her as he rushed in front of her almost enthusiastically.

“Oh, thank you…” She blinked a few times, perhaps he wasn’t nearly as harsh as people claimed.

Jack learned to Basil and whispered in his ear, whatever it was it caused him to sigh in an irritated way. He brushed him off and focused straight back to Sarah Jane, who was now feeling completely awkward with Jack nearby. After all, most of their meetings ended up in arguments when it came to work.

“Now, do you want to sit out here or do you want to go inside?” He asked, seemingly ignoring whatever Jack told him.

“You’ve been with UNIT three years, is that correct?” Basil asked as they sat alone together on the bench, from here they could see the vast ocean and the winds were somewhat bitter in how cold they were. She only responded in a light nod. “You were only 22, how did you fall into all of this exactly, well I’ve read the file but I’d like to hear the story from you.”

She continued to look into the distance a moment before turning to him, not many people asked for her perspective. Well, anyone other than the small group of friends she found herself in. “A group of Santarans were in a building I had broken into. I was investigating a factory filled with workers and their mistreatment, when I started out I was going to change things.” She began turning away and breaking eye contact once more “Of course, what I ended up in…was running from some alien weapons and meeting up with my first UNIT soldier. Don’t know if you heard of Sargent Yates but he saved me.”

“Yes, I have.” He replied, mostly to show he was in fact actually listening to her.

“It wasn’t as exciting as whatever happened next but, they wanted to keep me quiet so they dragged me to HQ. Gave me the while ‘stay silent’ speech. Straight after that of course I broke straight back into their base to figure out what the hell that thing was.” She continued “I got caught of course, which eventually led to me sweet-talking my way into the job.”

“Why would you? You could have run off to do your own thing.” Basil seemed surprised “You could have ditched the magazine and gotten paid just to check some weird piece if metal in someone’s basement.”

“I wanted to change things, not make fast money.” She remarked, honestly…she was annoyed in his line of work he would even suggest that. “With UNIT, I could try make things better.”

“No, you won’t.” He scoffed “You’re just under another boss, another leader with his own rules. Yes, you help a few people here and there…but UNIT can be just as messy as anywhere else with their inner politics. Tell me, do you agree with the fact they shoot _five rounds rapid_ at every issue?”

“Of course, I don’t!” She rose her voice, now he was bothering her “But it’s not like I can override the Brigadier’s order!” She watched as he gave a ‘pft’ as she spoke.

“Yes, because you have no power! If you want to change the way the world works, Sarah Jane. You wouldn’t be taking the back seat like you are now!” He argued, those eyebrows of his being as expressive as they were, had shown his emotions on the matter loud and clear. “I get the running part but, are you going to do more than just argue with Allister or are you going to _order_ him? You’re smart, you’ve achieved a lot in your life. You have more power than you ever think, how do you think I have Jack and Allister listening to me? _I made them!_ ” He ended his rant and stood up from his seat, his hands on his hips as he gazed out into the ocean.

“Easy for you to say, you have something to fall back on if they cut you off.” Sarah huffed “If The Brigadier cuts me loose, I have _nothing_ else. This job was meant to be something I did temporarily, now most people consider me a UNIT investigator more than a journalist and after all of this? How can I get back to normal?” She stood up herself, she made sure to make it so he looked back at her, so he truly saw how _fucked_ her situation was “Just this going wrong, they needed to make you my babysitter to make sure I don’t go talking. And _don’t fucking deny it._ Jack doesn’t give much of a damn what happens to a UNIT investigator, if I go talking…I could pull this entire system down. I bet if I quit, you’d still be following me around.” Her long rant made her throat hurt, she had not spoken this much in months.

Sarah took a deep breath to calm herself as he gazed at her in silence. “I have sacrificed _everything_ for this job.” She said, her eyes welling up “I drifted apart from my friends, because I cannot relate to them anymore. My aunt died, I have no family that was ever that close to me left. Yes, I have Harry but it’s unfair to burden _just one person_ with all of that. Talking with you in that car was a relief, it was the first time in months I met someone new and could just…talk about what I have seen like it was _nothing._ ”

“Wait…” Basil finally spoke “I get it.”

“I have no room for a personal life anymore.” She continued despite his protests “I love what I do, but sometimes...yes. I wish I could just walk away from UNIT like you could. If I could afford to, I mean. I did in fact disobey The Brigadier by the way, it’s the reason why you’re even here in the first place.”

When she finally stopped, he was left a little stunned. It was rare she ever had this kind of outburst, but what he said _bothered_ her so much. He was speaking like she had the funding she had. She did get paid quite a bit, but away from UNIT she guessed she would need to find work elsewhere. She didn’t blame them, she didn’t want to but sometimes it was so _suffocating_.

Even when she was a child, the clown that always frightened was moving because of an alien, looking through the UNIT files it was even the disappearance of an old classmate. She wondered if her path was always dragged this way sometimes, at the time it was something she could believe in. That she was meant to help the planet this way, through her cover stories, investigating and using her UNIT pass to gain interviews with anyone suspicious. But in the end…

She still couldn’t change anything in that moment, it was the one time she disobeyed orders. The Brigadier said she should just let them get shot, let them be blasted out of the sky as they were too dangerous. But no, she wanted another way…she wanted to talk the aliens out of their plan. Perhaps there was a better solution that wasn’t just killing.

But she was naïve, and the situation ended worse than when it started. And no reassurance, no amount of ‘you tried your best’ was enough to lift the guilt.

She did think about leaving UNIT and going alone, but freelancing was almost asking for trouble after all of this. Her reputation is now over people suspecting her cover-ups after that rather destructive display.

“I’m sorry.” Basil’s voice was quiet, he even seemed guilty. “I…made a rather incorrect assumption.”

“Oh, you did.” Sarah wiped her eyes of any stray tears that were on the verge of falling “You _really_ did.”

And with that, she walked away. Leaving him behind with only the sound of the waves.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jack leaned to Basil’s ear, whispering “Saving her will not save you. Follow your own damn advice.”_

_Of course, he brushed it off, he couldn’t let such things distract him from what he was trying to do. Then he would just let her down._

He let her down right here, and he knew it.

He made an assumption, and that assumption harmed her. He didn’t realize quite how trapped she truly felt until now, he was an _idiot_. There was no way to deny it.

She was right, he really was just her paid babysitter. And she was right about the fact that nobody wanted her blurting out anything important. But he had to make her believe that people cared beyond that, it took him _years_ to become this kind and at that try _so hard_ to be so. But just now, his old, grouchy self showed up and ended up messing up the whole situation.

Due to his bad decision, he now had to find a way to apologize and prove he was apologetic. Being just her ‘babysitter’ probably won’t help, in the end he was paid off to do this. Or...wait a second, there was one way he could recover from this. But he needed to hunt down Jack before he ran off, if he was willing to forgive him for the whole article thing. He will make sure that he knew that this was _his_ lie not hers.

He walked the streets, looking for a dashing man in the long hero-like coat. Perhaps even Donna would be willing to tell him, if he behaved well and she didn’t figure out he upset Sarah. She would get angry when he was cold and harsh, if anything he did in fact owe her for how much better he was at kindness now. He may seem like he’s so done but truthfully, he knows she’s joking around and merely teasing him on past experience.

Not that it still didn’t make him pout slightly.

Thankfully, they seemed to be in one place. Of course, they’d meet up at the front of his personal office to chat. What would have happened if he hadn’t gone looking? Were they just going to stand out there all day? Honestly, he’ll never understand why they insist on waiting here instead of actually calling him, or God forbid even asking where he was.

He simply casually walked towards the door, unlocking it before simply slamming it shut in their faces on the way in. It only took a few minutes for him to re-open, but the entire act of not even seeing them was too easy of an opportunity to miss. “Oh, you were both out here?” He asked only peeking through a crack of the open door. “Sorry we’re closed today, I can only follow around one girl at a time. More than that is just _weird._ ”

“Enough of the jokes.” Jack seemed too serious for this today “How was your little talk? I hear it turned sour pretty fast.”

“Please don’t tell me you used the short jokes again…” Donna chimed in, she folded her arms “I get she’s small, but please don’t tell me you asked if she needed a stepladder for _any_ problem that isn’t _appropriate_ to the situation, last time you did that there was a LOT of calls to make.”

“It’s…nothing like that.” Basil answered, opening the door to them. “How did you two learn of this so fast? That wasn’t long ago.”

They both gave slightly guilty looks as they entered, Basil tried to keep a calm face despite what he just quickly figured out within the last few minutes. “You were both watching, weren’t you?” His voice was low as he locked the door behind them.

His office had been barren for a while, it was colder than it was outside. He was quick to turn on the heating and the lights, anything to bring some life to the place. He had been jumping around the country lately so he hadn’t had time to be in the building he specifically bought so he wouldn’t have the distractions of home. Turned out, he wouldn’t be home three months later and he was most definitely distracted from his work anyway.

“Well, you do have this bad habit of starting at least one argument within the first day or two. Turns out we were correct again. So, what was the problem?” Jack asked, taking one of the seats in front of the large desk in the back of the room. Oh yes, he was planning on having people come here to ask for jobs too, would have been nice to have a place people can actually visit.

“Emotions, that sort of thing. It’s boring.” Basil was quick to answer and wasn’t planning on spreading any details of what she said. It felt…wrong to do so. It sounded very personal, and at that something she most definitely didn’t want too many people hearing about. “Anyway, I wanted to see you. You can have the money back.”

“You’re quitting?” Donna said, her voice raised “Wonder what she did to get rid of you.”

“No, I’m just…not taking the money for this. See it as free. This was meant to be a favour anyway.” Basil explained grabbing his phone out of his pocket “I’ll send you it back now.”

“You’re kidding…” Jack was in disbelief “The favour was priority slot, not a free job. Especially with what _this_ job is. UNIT will be on my _ass_ if they knew I paid someone to follow their agent around.”

“Exactly!” Basil only glanced up from his phone as he sent the money back to his account “This way you don’t get into trouble, win-win.”

“Hold on.” Donna raised a hand to stop him from speaking further “How is this a win-win, you’re basically not going to get anything from this.”

“Yep.” He answered with his familiar grin “I am no longer just some paid freelancer following her around, I am now someone _willingly_ trying to protect her with no reward.” He put away his phone, everything was done without a moment’s hesitation. “If she trusts me, she’ll tell me more which will help _me_ help _her_.”

“It won’t be for long now, though.” Donna was quick to point out, it quickly dampened his energetic mood from the whole plan. “She’ll be back soon, I already sent off our own little scandal to distract them and it’ll make all this _forgotten_. So, what after that?”

“Exactly.” Jack said, leaning back in his seat “This is pointless, she will not tolerate you hanging around here, you live all the way up in Scotland and she’s from South Croydon. What are you going to do, buy a place down there?”

With that, Jack had accidentally given him an idea. No…he could, if he lets her just get on with it something worse could happen. If he could dig one person out of their hole of misery, it never had to be him. It may even be the budge the Brigadier needs to come out of his state of being defeated, encourage him to actually _talk_ to Torchwood.

Yes, this could change everything for the better.

“Well, I guess I have to get busy then. You think Allister is free for an appointment?” Basil asked, both Donna and Jack mouthed a ‘ _please, no’_ at the same time. “I have something I wish to discuss regarding Sarah Jane’s little contract.”

“You just _met_ her.” Jack tried his best to give reasons not to do this “I’ve known her longer, and last time we spoke the argument we had was _very_ heated.”

“The last time you spoke, you weren’t married and were yet to meet Ianto.” Basil sighed before he spoke the next sentence “Allister told me you asked her if she was free later. You then asked if you were the only one feeling the spark there, it was _embarrassing_ for everyone.”

“Oh yeah.” Donna had to stifle a laugh “Gwen said that she completely ripped you a new one and your _face_ was…”

“Okay, can we drop that and focus on this, _please?_ ” Jack couldn’t hide the embarrassment on his own face, even if he wasn’t physically there it caused some slight cringe.

But back then, he had just rolled out of the Time Agency and had a very…strange way of solving his problems. Basil was truly surprised when he found a man he _actually_ loved and wanted to settle down with, but then again Ianto was a rather good man and had the patience of a _saint_ when they first met.

Funnily enough, Ianto finds that story the funniest thing he ever heard and never lets his husband live down the fact he once flirted with a journalist in an attempt to get out of a situation, only to be told with an ever so bright smile ‘ _Yes, I feel a spark. The spark that causes the urge to kick you where the sun doesn’t shine.’_ He was glad he grew out of that phase of thinking his face could help him escape trouble, though to be fair…it did once help him escape death.

He had never met Sarah Jane until now, but she did sound like the sort of person he would happily work with thanks to that. What happened to that fire she had? After hearing so much, reading her articles and now even seeing her files…he almost really wanted to know the person behind that dark cloud.

The one that humiliated Jack in front of his entire team without even a flinch.

Yes, this was his apology. He was going to show her he wasn’t gaining anything for helping her out, he was going to try his best to be kind…he may not be rewarded for it but God that didn’t matter so much in the long run.

He was tired of watching people fall prey to the hell that happened day, and it was depressing that she blames herself for just… _trying_ to be kind. Everyone else wanted to pull the trigger, she decided not to. What happened, happened and nothing can change it. But in the end, her intentions were far better than she realizes and one day, those morals will mean something…

Those morals could change how UNIT works, morals that could even shine a light on all of this. All he had to do was pull some strings, call some contacts and perhaps even try to be someone she can talk to.

She could pass this, yes…she can. She’s stronger than she thinks, even today she still had the power to argue her point and even surprise him.

“Perhaps, I can call Dr. Sullivan tomorrow. Let him know how things are, let him know his friend needs him right now. Keep her surrounded by people who care, she’ll have an easier time.” He continued, he had already begun getting up to leave. He was determined in his plan now, he could for once…help someone. _Actually_ help someone instead of being told that’s life and deal with it.

“H-hey…” Jack grabbed his arm “I’m going home tomorrow, I sorta miss Ianto and…well, once all of this blows over maybe you could come back to base instead and I can edit her contract if any of it is overly-restrictive.”

“Not good enough.” Basil didn’t even hold back “I never turn my back on someone who clearly needs help. You know this.”

“You get personal, you could get hurt.” Jack stressed to him “You can’t do this to yourself again, if you get attached and she gets herself killed…”

“I won’t get too attached.” He reassured “Lock the place behind you. Spare key is in the top drawer.”

Sarah quickly became stir crazy. She wasn’t used to being stuck at well… _’home’_ at all, there wasn’t too much here either and the earlier argument left her in a sour mood. First day she got some sleep, and the entire experience of early had just left her tired once more. Even worse this time though, it was mostly frustration that was keeping her from even trying to get a little sleep. She found herself lying on her back on the couch, completely bored.

She was tired of staring at her phone, it was the only thing he had right now in terms of entertainment. She wasn’t even going to stay long enough for her to add anything, she tried to stay off anything that will have her come across that article, but then a little idea came into her head. She never really researched Basil, did she? What was his last name again? Oh yeah, this was just his pen name and he never gave out his full birth name.

Either way, writing in Basil and something related to his novels was enough, she wanted to figure out this man that had been paid to follow her around. It didn’t take long to see headlines about book release dates, interviews about said books. On the occasion she saw articles by angry online journalists speaking about how much of a _dick_ he is. One of them in particular seemed to be very click-bait-y so she could safely assume the contents were as fictional as the universe he created.

He seemed like a generic novelist, not a trace of anything particularly eye-catching. It was then however; a particular title caught her eye.

It referred to him being caught in the scene of a disaster, she only vaguely heard of it as well…she was a bit young to really be involved in all that yet. Apparently, a cyber-factory was hidden beneath an ordinary one and secretly producing cybermen by the dozens. Torchwood had apprehended the humans involved and managed to close the site.

Well, she says closed. It was more like the dramatically blew it up, it was their style after all. Thankfully, the site was cleared of anyone incident before it happened, the cover-up was apparently something, something about the machinery not being properly maintained by management. She can’t really remember any big details of it that would make you think otherwise. As nobody was hurt, people would just feel relieved and slowly forget about it as time went on.

It however, did make it so that anyone who owns such businesses and buildings were forced to be more careful with the state of the equipment. She guessed that was a plus.

But that was not the thing that made her re-read this story, it was how this article somehow managed to catch Basil at the scene. Nobody spoke to him, she didn’t even recall any other media outlets mention him. Just that one instance of him _somehow_ being in the area that one time. Why would that be important? Because Basil apparently overlooked his location at that moment, he was pretty close to the area right before the explosion.

“For someone who’s a freelancer, he sure likes hanging around with Torchwood.” She mumbled to herself, she shifted to sit up a little so she could properly focus. In the end, she didn’t learn anything that big but she could safely assume that he’s been working with them for a long time. So in that case, could she really trust him in the end? She narrowed her eyes and finally put down her phone. Now she had given herself more to worry about, this is what happens when she’s given _far_ too much free time.

The knocking on her door broke the silence of the small flat, she could only think of a few people right now who would do that. She honestly didn’t want to socialize right now, but she probably doesn’t have a choice, doesn’t she? God, she was looking forward to not having some popular author following her around…especially in London where his name is well-known.

“I’m coming.” She answered, getting herself up and groggily opening the door. The man that was stood there was no other than Basil, looking _incredibly_ apologetic.

“I came to apologize, properly.” He said, however she still gave him a look of slight distain. He was persistent, she’ll give him that. “Can I come in? I have something important to tell you.”

Giving a rather tired, irritated sigh she moved out of the way and let him walk in. Closing the door, she waited patiently for what was next. Were they reading the pitchforks and fire because he said something he shouldn’t have, or…something? Honestly with the way he looked she was almost expecting some kind of bad news.

“I gave Jack back the money, I’m no longer a hired ‘babysitter’.” He then went straight to the point “However, I’d like to work with you willingly. Not as someone who was just thrown here, as someone who _wants_ to help.” He continued, Sarah folded her arms alright…this was not what she was expecting with his comment earlier about easy work checking basements. “I have a better idea, let’s be partners.”

“Partners?” She shook her head, she wondered if it was a joke “In what?”

“I don’t know, anything you want.” He answered, he tried to give her a smile “You’ll be the boss. You decide what we do.”

“Pretty hard in a quiet village in Scotland, but okay.” She gave him a shrug as though she cared little, but really she was _curious_? “How do I know you’re really doing this though, your connections with Torchwood go a little back don’t they? For a freelancer, you’re commonly seen around them.”

His expression suddenly looked a little…bothered. She guessed he didn’t expect her to look him up. She may not feel 100% but at least she kept up on her journalism game. “They’re merely one of my regular customers. The Brigadier is another one sometimes. Though less lately. I can show you the transfer of the money from my bank.” He grabbed his phone and opened the app he had ready not long before he even knocked, showing her that he _had_ in fact done what he said he did.

“Hmm…” She thought for a moment before examining him further “So, what happens now? I’m not exactly paying you either, and I’m not willing to. I much prefer working alone you see.”

“I’m a novelist.” He reminded “I have something to fall back on.”

“What do I say to UNIT?” Sarah asked “Tell the Brigadier I’ve gotten myself a partner and he has no authority to say otherwise?”

“He may uh, be surprised at who it is but you can say something along those lines yes.” He seemed to become more bothered by the sheer amount of questions she was asking but…alright. Guess if she had gotten this far, she may as well dig further.

“Why surprised? Is there something you’re not telling me?” She fired her next questions, Basil sighed and sat down. He figured out he was going to be a while.

“I’m not exactly know to work with anyone, I just do whatever my commissioner tells me to do. Even Jack had no word over how I did this.” He answered, crossing his legs and now seeming prepared for the next question as she sat down beside him.

“What makes me different?” She then asked the question that would be _far_ harder to answer without getting too deep into his own issues. “What do you gain from this?” She hit him with another difficult-to-explain question.

“You’re…” He paused, what was she? Yes, he wanted to prevent someone from doing the stupid things he did, but to be honest he was never quite sure where to pinpoint it. Oh well, if he refuses to answer there is a chance she may outright throw him out and it’ll be game over. At the very least, he can give a half-answer. “I don’t abandon someone who clearly needs more help than they’re saying, who will clearly leave and lie about being absolutely fine.” He answered her question, it actually took her longer to think of the next response.

“You think you’re right about that, are you?” She then asked, she refused to let up so easily, but that was all she could drill him with right now knowing what she knows about him. “Well, as long as you don’t get in my way.”

Basil seemed to show brief sign of relief, she didn’t go _that_ hard on him…geez. She figured he’d be used to being asked constant questions by now. “Thank God, I was not prepared for that interview.” His hands ran down his face.

“Don’t look so relieved, I’ll be keeping a close eye on you. If you make one wrong move, you’re out.” She took a rather strict tone with him, that was also surprising.

At the same time, to Basil it was a breath of fresh air for someone to take that tone with him that wasn’t his publisher, Jack or Donna. Most people who meet him for the first time would never _dare_ try to order him like that. “Of course, yes ma’am.” He responded, a slight smirk forming on his face.

“Please don’t call me that.” She sighed “It sounds like Harry’s ‘old girl’”

“…Ma’am.” He then repeated the title with the most mischievous spark in his eye.

“Stop it.” Sarah glared.

“Yes ma’am~” He then began to tease, a slight chuckle under his breath.

“I’d like to tell you, every time you say that I get an inch closer to stomping on your foot.” She warned him, he still however gave her a gaze with a little _too_ much confidence.

“Someone as small as you?” He asked, looking her up and down “Will be like a pebble dropping.”

“I thought I was the boss.” She reminded him “I can make this entire experience _extremely_ difficult for you if you continue.”

“Oh, you most _definitely_ would.” He raised an eyebrow “Though, it takes a lot to chase me away. I’ve been told I’m a pest.”

“We’ll see.” She simply answered, her confidence in the matter seemed to interest him more than intimidate him. “With my work experience, I’m apparently pretty good at dealing with pests.”

It wasn’t the intention, it sure didn’t feel like intimidation either. But she was going to stand by her word that was for sure, it was her terms or none at all.

If he had good intentions, by God he was going to _prove it._


	7. Chapter 7

“Holy _shit.”_ Jack got back to the office that evening, Donna should still be here. Poor woman was usually stuck with the paperwork and this was the best location to do it safely. “The bastard did it. About a day before we have to go home too.”

Donna looked up from her papers “Is that good did it? Or a bad did it? You see, with him it tends to be a teeny bit of a gamble.” She put down her pen and closed off her laptop. Finally, some sort of excuse to take her eyes off it. She thought if she visited Scotland it would be a nice holiday where she doesn’t have to think about work in any weird shape or form…and by that she meant the shape of all the strange Martian that crashed onto their planet.

“Actually, pretty good. Not bad at all…we’re going to regret this for sure though.” Jack replied, he gave a shrug “Oh well, his funeral. He’s dealing with Sarah Jane Smith, never wanted to try working with that woman again.”

Their conflict of interest was always an issue, Jack wanted to solve a problem by any means necessary; the main issue however was the fact that a lot of his ideas revolved around firearms. Sarah Jane’s area wasn’t particularly used to that. It’s surprising really, when she spent a lot of her time at a military base.

When Donna listened to him explain once more about how cold she was, how she seemed satisfied working alone and how Basil was setting himself up for failure, she became curious about Sarah’s end of the opinion. She was sure she had string feelings about him too and they spiralled many situations out of control. Cases became a race to see who got there first, they often got in the way of each other’s plans…truthfully it was the kind of drama you’re mostly told only happens when you’re younger than this, but she could see here that even with work and careers that was highly possible.

“You haven’t spoken to her much, have you?” Donna asked, she did in fact notice how silent he was around her. How he only referred to Basil, yet he seemed willing to help her out of trouble. Perhaps, by chance there was something in Jack that wanted to get along. Even if it was just a little.

Thank God, this mess was so _tiring_.

“Nope.” Jack replied without much hesitation or second thought “Better that way, we just simply do _not_ have the same opinions.”

“Yeah, but right now she’s hanging around your favourite freelancer.” Donna pointed out “Maybe you should _try_ and be nice? I don’t know…agree to disagree? Or agree to never agree again whatever.” Donna’s suggestions however, seemed not to sink into Jack’s head. In fact, he seemed unphased by the entire idea.

“They won’t last, he’ll not get attached and she’ll separate from him business-wise once he’s done his duty. Then, life returns _exactly_ how it should be.” Jack leaned back in his confident stride, he even had a slight smile on his face. “Wonder if she’ll quit UNIT after this though, what is even keeping her there?”

“You know what?” Donna grabbed him so he would look at her as she spoke “I think you actually care, you’re just doing this edgy, mysterious not-giving-a-crap act so you don’t have to admit that _some part_ actually would rather be able to work with her.”

“…Edgy?” he asked, of course, that was the part he focused on “I’m just not _that_ much of a jerk you know? What happened was awful, maybe she’ll finally agree now that sometimes you _have_ to take the violent route. The pacifist thing was _very_ cute, it matches the whole ‘ _adorable girl who wants to save the world’_ look. But sometimes, that doesn’t work.”

It was a point he had for a long time, in this one case he was right. Donna however, didn’t want him to gloat too hard. She decided to remind him of a little something he seemed to have forgotten. “But she was right about the Star Poet.” She brought up, taking the face of confidence clean off his face. “Have you thought maybe, in that thick skull of yours that _both_ of you are right?”

“The last Star Poet we met was a criminal.” Jack argued, recalling that time wasn’t pleasant either but it had to be mentioned “You can’t blame us for thinking the worst. Most aliens think of our planet as good little hiding spot to avoid being caught by the space cops.”

“Yes, but she was right. Sometimes, an alien…martian thing _can_ get lost or need help.” Donna said this fully prepared to speak her mind on this mess, finally she can let it out. Staying quiet on _anything_ drives her absolutely mad. “I think, you have too much pride and you can’t admit it.”

“I can admit it.” Jack sighed “It’s just…the way she does things, that isn’t even a UNIT thing sometimes. Maybe, a part of me was hoping she would quit, do her own thing and I get to enjoy not being stopped by her again.” Of course, he already knew this belief may be false. But that depended on whether or not she still tried to tackle the same things as their teams did but alone. In his opinion, that would be stupid. But Sarah Jane had a nice history of taking risks for the sake of her beliefs.

Oh wait, maybe she and Basil _would_ get along wonderfully.

Jack became tired of the conversation at hand, he didn’t come here exactly to get a Donna-level lecture to the point where he’s nodding agreeing to whatever she wants him to do. He wanted to be a little more light-hearted “Although…” He spoke “I know you like gossip so, when Basil told me their conversation it sounded a little, you know.”

“I know what?” Donna asked, though her face was intrigued.

“Like flirting.” Jack responded with an amused smirk on his face “In a very, aggressive fight for power kind of way.”

“Jack, _everything_ for you is flirting.” Donna couldn’t help but mention, well she was right a lot of it was. But it seemed she believed he was reading too much into it.

“No really, it had to be because it made me think I _suck_ , I wasn’t able to get her to respond well to that and Basil of _all people_ managed to achieve that? I mean, he doesn’t believe it was and I got a good earful for it but that only encourages me to think of that.” Jack continued to explain, it was amazing how fast he could talk when he worried about the man himself wandering in at any minute.

Donna tried to imagine it for a moment, it took her a while but the mere thought only had her burst out into fits of giggles. She couldn’t, she just couldn’t. She only saw the man as an awkward fool who wouldn’t even be able to read if someone was coming onto him. Jack watched as she tried to get hold of herself. This was probably the funniest thought she had all week.

“Okay who are you laughing at?” He asked as Donna’s giggled started to calm down “Me, or him?” This question was important of course, he’d think Donna of all people would defend him after all. Considering when they first met, she was attracted to him enough.

“Oh, _him_.” Donna answered, giving Jack some relief “But, seriously. That is the funniest image I ever imagined. You’re definitely looking too deep into this.” And so, she shot him down again. Was the idea so unbelievable? Wait, what was he thinking? Of _course,_ it would be for someone who only knew him a few years. He met Basil when was slightly younger, more confident and didn’t get grouchy and depression-induced.

Believe it or not, that author used to attract a _lot_ of attention. He plays guitar and randomly started a scene where people were loudly singing in public, he aged well and kept the attention of anyone younger. He’s energetic, very bright…he had many traits that Donna hadn’t really seen as she didn’t know him outside of work. In fact, Jack wondered if he had gotten a crush on him at some point himself.

God, she’s going to end up believing she’s dreaming someday.

He’s a bit quieter these days however, and many people have forgotten what he was like before he became so quiet. Some remember however, in fact some still talk about him as though he was _still_ that. But since quite a bit ago he just didn’t have the same light as he used to. Perhaps the years of this sort of business caught up with him, Jack sometimes wondered if the same thing would happen to him eventually.

Ianto always told him: if that happened, he’d never leave his side. He’d help him through whatever was haunting him. But he had that kind of support, even Basil knows you need friends and loved ones in this sort of life or you _drown._

Of course, he isn’t living by his own advice. He’s shutting himself off, he still did music but he seemed not to wish to play in public anymore. It’s a shame, he always seemed like he was having _so much fun_ when he played. He’d get so into it, he wouldn’t realize how late it was by the time he was finished. Of course, by then he would have gotten into trouble with the locals for creating the noise.

Just thinking about the past was making him sad, but he couldn’t leave people thinking of his friend like that.

“You know, he may surprise you.” Jack found this was the best way to sum up the situation. There was still that part of him that hoped that Basil would return, even it returned in a different form at the very least…he would be able to enjoy himself a little more.

“Well, as long as it isn’t some giant alien squid in my bathtub I’m alright.” Donna said, he better at this rate then, even if it’s just for Donna’s expression when she learns how much more there was to him than what he's doing right now.

* * *

 

He regretted not taking his guitar with him when he left for London last, funny how despite everything he almost felt empty when he wasn’t carrying it on his back. This time around however, he definitely wasn’t going to forget it. This time, he may be away for a long while and he _did not_ want to be too far away from his precious instrument. He already got an interesting text this morning, Sarah told him he better not follow too closely behind her when he started driving himself away.

Well, she was the boss. He did say that himself, he couldn’t exactly say no as being seen together as much as they have been would be _very_ different down there than up here. Nobody cares in his hometown, they became used to how he was back in the day and it wasn’t the first time he took someone here. He did call Harry yes, he did confirm he was taking her back yes. In fact, many of his questions were about whether or not he has annoyed her completely yet.

Well, so far so good. But he has no doubt from the way she spoke to him she may try and push him away, well…it takes a lot to push him these days.

He lifted the guitar case by it’s handle and carried it out with the last of his bags. He much preferred his own car, it was more built for long-term travel. He hadn’t seen the Brigadier in a while, perhaps it would be nice to see an old friend again. Unlike Jack, Allister knew him in his youth…in fact he was a bit more ‘chill’ back in the day too. But years of military work and then creating UNIT made him just as cynical as he became. This damn job, nobody else is willing to do it and it will destroy you if you let it.

He send him an email warning him of his arrival, he had no doubt he’ll get some of his classic sass when he arrives. After checking his car and making sure he had everything, he was ready to go. The _boss_ said she wanted to leave alone. He’ll have to chase after her like before. _Great._

Perhaps his fuckup a while back really did make her warier to a degree.

He shouldn’t trust her this much, she ran away once. However, he had decided this trust thing had to go two ways. If she was trusting him working with her, he had to trust her and her word of going where she was supposed to. If she betrays him well…it’ll all end there wouldn’t it?

Here he goes again anyway, on that long drive back to where he started in this situation. Why did he pay for that office again?

Looking at the computer screen, the Brigadier had been woken up to several messages from Basil declaring he’ll be at base today. He hadn’t made such an announcement for a while, but he knew for sure that there was no stopping him. Well, he had the power to slam the gate doors in his face but it’s more like he simply couldn’t say _no._

After these past few days he a had a lot to think about, he honestly blamed himself for his own people having trouble coping with the situation that lead to Sarah vanishing for two days. He should have been stricter, harder on her. He should have ordered her to stay on base and left her with a couple of soldiers.

But instead, he let her go against his own instinct. This is what happens when you don’t trust your gut, everything falls apart. At first, he did blame her but after a few too many glasses of brandy locked in his own office instead of returning home, he realized that he was to blame. She was young, ambitious, with more fire than she knew what to do with or control. She had good intentions yes, but he should have stepped in earlier.

He didn’t even push her to see the therapist, he didn’t even approach her just to say: ‘ _Though it was a lapse in judgment, you made a decision when nobody else was willing to make one. We would have destroyed ourselves even if you did nothing like I asked.’_

He was planning to, but all of the sudden the government was calling in. They were under inspection, being asked if they were as capable as they claimed. He had to attend every meeting about the matter and try and clear up the events that lead up to Earth’s almost destruction. He had to admit his lack of control over his own team members as they went on their own volition. If someone was going to take punishment, he wanted it to be him. That is what a leader does, they take the fall for the team.

Because as time went on, he realized something. He could trap her in a room with soldiers, he could have prevented her from making the move in the first place…but his own move wouldn’t have solved the issue either. His five rounds rapid technique had no chance, technically if Sarah didn’t enter the ship then they wouldn’t have known about their defences. He guessed in the end, neither of them was right _or_ wrong at the time. It was just a horrific event.

So, Basil messaging him was…something he actually wanted to look forward to. He hadn’t spoken to him in a while, he remembered the man fondly even when he drove him insane.

He picked up the phone on his desk, the old thing has been here for years. You’d think they’d allow room in the budget to upgrade the thing. “Sargent Benton?” He asked, taking a pause for his answer “Tonight Basil is going to arrive on base, please welcome him in. Thank you, Benton.” He quickly spoke before the call was quickly over.

He guessed he would have to leave out an extra glass today.

* * *

 

It was dark when Sarah made it home, off course she was followed not long by Basil who had a good time trying to keep up with her. Somehow though, letting _him_ work for her felt like a bit of control in her life she hadn’t had in a long time, it was a selfish thought. She rubbed her eyes, she was already exhausted…that’s what such a long drive does to you.

“I’ll drop in for a moment to bother your boss.” He spoke from the window of his car “Tomorrow though.” He then gave her a grin “I hope you’ll not back out.”

“Having someone who does whatever I ask?” She almost laughed “As if I’ll back out of that. Makes a difference, honestly.”

He left after saying his goodbyes, it seemed her bid for some control over the situation only had him following her still. How long was he going to stay, then? She guessed it depended on how long it took for him to be satisfied.

Somehow, her house gave her headache again.

Somewhere that was meant to be so familiar, that was meant to make her feel safe only made her feel worse. She had already figured out why, it was because it was _still_ so close to when it all happened. She had mail she hadn’t looked at, some from distant family members. People still send letters now? However, opening them and reading them only made her angry…so many comments of sympathy now only _after_ her breakdown? Helpful.

Plus the tone they took, the condescending nature of it all… _‘the poor little orphaned girl who simply couldn’t handle it anymore’_ , that was what the letters sounded like to her. Well, she was far from a little girl and she now realized how much such messages lacked sincerity, especially when said people would barely speak to her apart from the occasion where they needed her for something.

Harry had heard it all before, he always said ‘ _well old girl, you have us. Pardon my language, but they could piss off if that’s the most effort they’re willing to make’._ The words made her feel less lonely, it was the reassurance she needed at the time.

What would she do without friends like him, honestly? The one gift UNIT gave was people that supported her when the people who were supposed to didn’t.

She dumped the letters into a drawer in her living room to forget about, she felt upset enough. She missed her own bed she guessed, but that was it. Was she ready to even come back all? Would have even _ever_ been ready? She then remembered that Harry should have the clear to come out of hospital tomorrow, she decided to take that as a reason to _actually_ sleep instead of torturing herself for too long.

She could make it all up to him by being there, she needed to remember that there was never any room for her own depression. She scared Harry enough, she needed to pull it together right now.

Feeling the weight but telling herself she had to withhold it, she decided to just go to bed as normal. Unpack her things tomorrow, the drive was too much as it was.

However, this night was still as difficult as it always had been.

* * *

 

“It’s been a while, Doctor.” The Brigadier spoke as the Basil made his way through the doors, it was already late and he wondered how the man had the energy to still come for a quick visit. Normally, he would be home…but Basil had become a priority visitor ever since the Dæmon incident.

“I don’t go by that title anymore. Easier to write that as a fictional character.” Basil responded “Please, call me Basil…or even just John Smith or whatever.”

“Well, according to our records your main title is ‘Doctor’, you never changed it.” Allister let him in his office as he spoke, when they sat down with him at his desk and Basil sitting opposite him he decided to get out two glasses. For himself and his old friend. “If it bothers you, I can arrange that.”

“I’m still rather attached.” Basil said, confusing the Brigadier.

“You do not wish to be called it any longer, and yet you still feel _attached._ ” Allister sighed before deciding to change the topic, if this continued they would be here all night. “So, what did you wish to discuss?”

“I met Sarah Jane for the first time two days ago.” He began, Basil watched as his friend suddenly seemed to change his expression to a hint of guilt. “I’d like to ask what you wrote on her contract. If we can give her more wiggle-room to act on her own whims.”

“Doctor-: Basil…” Allister’s expression had become stern “Last time she did that, everything fell apart. I hope this is just one of your sarcastic jokes on my failure to keep my eye on her.”

“No no, I mean…” Basil paused to try and find the words as The Brigadier poured their glasses “Any chance we can have her work on her own projects? I get the feeling working at UNIT has left her rather winded after _everything fell apart._ ” He clarified a bit better, but realized he needed to mention something to help seal the deal “I’ll work with her, closely. I’ll keep her from flying too high.”

The Brigadier immediately let out a quiet chuckle, but Basil still heard “Good luck.”

“No objections?” Basil was honestly surprised. “None at all?”

“None, as long as you don’t cause trouble right now. The government is currently questioning our budget, several civilians were caught in the fire and now loonies are onto us.” The Brigadier took a drink simply at the thought “I have been in meetings all day, I’ll take responsibility of what happened to Miss. Smith. That was my error of judgement.”

“I don’t think any of it was an error, Allister.” Basil objected to the entire idea that this was as simple as a case of everyone taking some kind of blame. That’s just…fucked up. “I believe, you were all ill-equipped by the very bosses that will happily point the finger at you when everything goes wrong. Don’t let them convince any of you that it was a hundred percent your fault.”

“They won’t, don’t you be concerned about that matter.” He reassured with a slight smile. “Besides, if you two keep bothering each other and keeping each other distracted, that’s one concern off my mind. How is Jack?”

“A bit calmer than he used to be, got married believe it or not. Ianto Jones, good man…makes one _hell_ of a coffee.” Basil answered, thankfully this sort of conversation was less heavy-natured.

“Well, that was something I most definitely _didn’t_ expect.” The Brigadier hadn’t chuckled this much in a long time “Now tell me, I’m now rather curious as to how you ended up working with one of my best agents.”

“I’ll pass on that compliment, I hope you know that.” Basil was fully-prepared to expose his kinder side when not on duty, of course he didn’t lose his opinion of her over this _one incident._ “But please when I tell you, try let Jack off the hook.”


	8. Chapter 8

She was there earlier than he had expected for someone who travelled that far on a bad mental state, maybe he really wasn’t as young as he made himself out to be. You’d think the white hair would tip him off, but he never felt like he aged all that much. Oh, to go white in your late thirties would despair most people but he seemed to suit it better than brown. Maybe he just saw it as a _style_ rather than a sign of how long he has been on this Earth.

He hadn’t sat in UNIT in a long time, his untouched lab remained as it was when he left. Sarah was very quick to find out where he was that morning. She could probably tell he _might_ have slept in here, if he didn’t lose the key to the house he rented at last minute for a very _hefty_ sum of money he would be in there right now.

But here he was, so he guessed he should get on with it.

“So…” Basil began, trying _not_ to show his age via his current tiredness. Though finally seeing her face, she honestly didn’t look all that awake herself. “What’s your order, boss?”

Sarah seemed to eagerly dig into the messenger bag that seemed filled to the brim with files, books whatever she needed. Did she take the kitchen sink with her? Either way she placed some papers on his desk, he quickly took a glance…

Basic investigation oh bloody hell.

Wasn’t this supposed to be more…exciting? UNIT was supposed to be giving her more wiggle-room after last night “Is this all you have?” He asked.

“It was either this, or helping me write another article. I thought I had free choice now.” She replied taking out another file, how much information is there on _one damn tiny case?_

“Fair enough…” Basil shrugged, alright a couple complained that their neighbours were acting strange, people who have entered the property haven’t left and all that obvious crap he had dealt with over a hundred times before.

They would be in and out, easy.

“I say we take a look but…” Sarah said making him glance up at her expression.

Oh no.

That was the face of someone who had completely different plans to what she had given, wait why was he so worried? It’s been so long since someone even _challenged_ the idea of going off-track and doing something else instead of following the linier rules they were given. He almost hated himself for it, since he felt obligated to keep them both out of trouble if possible but…

God, the temptation was just too much.

“Oh…” His grin grew as his thoughts ventured to the possibilities “This isn’t the only thing we’re going out for, is it?”

“I mean, we can check for the paperwork but…” Sarah then dropped something on the desk, it appeared to be some kind of crystal. However, when he examined it he couldn’t even _begin_ to tell what exactly it was. When Basil placed a finger on it, he almost felt as though it was pulsing. “This was dug up at an archaeological site a few months ago, and it was just left in the Black Archive for months. Maybe we can figure out what it is.”

Basil blinked, how the hell did she…? Does this woman have a talent for breaking into buildings and finding out a hundred things she shouldn’t? “How long have you had this?” He asked, finally picking the object up.

“About a month.” She answered, she didn’t even seem concerned about the idea at all. “I have tried everything so far, but no results.”

“Surprising…” He commented, he stopped touching the object and resort to pulling an old eyeglass from his pocket, glaring at the crystal through the glass he could definitely look like he had _some_ idea over what was going on. He didn’t want to seem like he knew nothing about this after all “Did you give this to anyone else? Have any records or readings?”

“We did pick up some waves from it, though they’re yet to be identified. Main reason why it was locked up, nobody could trust it.” She replied, Basil did an eye roll.

“And of course, _this_ is the thing you had to pick up.” He had been expecting some sort of…interesting find but not quite the kind that seemed almost impossible investigate. He had to cross out any chances of them have resources at UNIT, if the Brigadier finds them up to no good _already_ then he will definitely have their necks.

So what now? He could ask Jack…all the way over at Cardiff? He probably just got home, Donna? She’s already playing messenger for Jack, but wait: she already works for Jack! He could ask her to see if Torchwood had any files lying around about such a crash! He always said that if UNIT and Torchwood put their heads together, they could make a more complete file on such matters. But what does he know? He’s just some freelance, novelist, guitar-playing man who shows up every now and again. “Alright.” He grabbed his phone “I can make a call, it might come to nothing, but it might be a start. Now, let’s just start investigating that uhh, _job._ ”

* * *

 

Harry had already gotten tired of being stuck in bed, especially after the events that had occurred over the past few days. Finally though, this afternoon…he gets out. He gets to go home, lie in his OWN bed (though not before finally being in a different location than this one).

He no longer felt awful, but he still wasn’t 100%. He wouldn’t be up for duty again for a little while yet, but in this state he could do a lot more to help. His best friend had a bit of a breakdown, the Brigadier has had to talk down every person currently doubting them, according toe Benton cleaning up the mess has taken a lot longer than they actually had time. Harry also did in fact, read some of the articles written by those loonies and all their accusations towards his friends and co-workers.

It was a huge mistake, it only made him angry.

It didn’t matter that they were right, that aliens existed…it mattered to him that they would slander everyone he knew for simply protecting the public. He believed with all his might that if they had confirmation of the truth, these sorts of people would run into a _horrific_ shock when they realized how terrifying it all actually was. Harry didn’t even know if he was going to come out alive when he got this injury, he had even accepted his own demise if it meant saving his friend.

But by some miracle, he came out of it alive. He felt like hell for weeks, he had to take strong painkillers after coming out of emergency surgery, but he was _completely alive_. This right here, might happen again however…this situation could repeat with another. There was no escaping injury when you’re trying to calm down a group of aliens who want to harvest your planet for profit.

He chatted with the nurses and doctors on a more relatable basis, being a doctor himself he had his fair hand of patients before he joined UNIT. He decided before he left he wanted to be sure to thank them for their hard work, they took good care of him when he was weaker and unable to properly move without a degree of pain. But now, he wanted to try walking a little on his own.

Managing to get through the morning, he collected his things. He was offered a wheelchair but, he believed he’d be alright for the time being. Besides, he knew he’d be picked up. Hell, she was there before he had even made the call to ask if she had the time to pick him up. He was never going to get used to being driven around.

However, getting into the seat her mood was…strangely lighter since they last spoke. “Congrats, you’re free.” She commented immediately making him chuckle. “And I have some _really_ good news.”

“Oh yeah?” He asked “Could use some, after being in that room for a week.” He admitted, thank God…something good happened to her thank God.

“Remember the crystal you helped me steal?” She asked, alright now he was suddenly concerned and rather confused. He had thought they had given up on that thing since everything they did came to a dead end. “Basil might have a lead.”

“Oh yes, the…author.” He recalled, his name has been coming up a lot lately. This time around though, it wasn’t due to his latest book but his apparent involvement with Sarah. “Old girl, I’m not sure you should be back to work too fast. After what you told me, I think you should be taking a bit of a breather don’t you think?”

“The only reason why you’re getting away with calling me that is because you’re still sick.” She started the car “And stopping made me feel worse, besides Basil is sort of working for me right now.”

He almost laughed, then realized she wasn’t at all joking. That expression of hers was far less sarcastic that it should be for such a statement. “My goodness…you’re being serious.”

“Eh well, he volunteered.” She shrugged off, he couldn’t help but be amused that a man that appeared so prideful would simply _volunteer_ to work for her. Especially after hearing he either works alone or around Jack…sometimes their own boss but lately he’s been far too busy to be asking much of Basil.

Sarah was pretty new compared to him, so she wasn’t entirely aware of his involvement in all of this at first. But he was, though he lacked huge details he was _very_ aware that he and the Brigadier were friends and at that, aware of the fact his books contain certain details only they really knew. It was no wonder he had a fanbase, he had seen enough monsters to even go ahead and create his own fictional ones.

“So anyway…” Sarah spoke up in the slight silence the occurred by mentioning him, was he supposed to say he called? Could he joke about the fact that he sounded like he would never have done that in a million years? “I know I asked this morning but, how are you feeling?”

“The same as this morning, glad to be out, glad to be walking around somewhat. The usual. You’re more concerning honestly.” He answered, though was appreciating the views that he saw every day and normally wouldn’t have noticed. After you’ve experienced almost dying everything suddenly can be appreciated in a new light, though again he never once regretted risking it. He’d make the same choice again, any day. “Where is the old bean anyway?” He then asked, he was honestly curious.

“He said he wanted to make a call to see if he can get the information.” She answered “After this we’re going to see where we can go from there. Kind of strange he sleeps in his old lab, though.”

“He… _what?_ ” Harry asked with a slight chuckle, he only suggested a few things not come all the way down here and _sleep in his old lab_. They still had that here? He assumed that they probably gave it to the next scientist…

Did she know he was a scientist? From what he recalled, not many of them discussed Basil’s history after a certain point. Probably because most of it was unclear, back then he used to call himself ‘Dr. Who’ and act as eccentric as can be. He once caused quite the racket by bringing one of is guitar amps, turning it slightly too high on accident, then played he first note.

The Brigadier used to talk about that incident all the time. Apparently, he dropped everything he was holding from the shock and gave him quite the what-for. He wasn’t even _allowed_ to bring his instrument into work…but he apparently had quite the attachment to it.

“So, you know he used to work for UNIT now?” Harry decided to ask, it was a bit of a crime she was missed out of all the information that was given a long time ago. “He didn’t bring his guitar again, did he?”

“He plays guitar?” She asked, okay she literally knew _nothing_ of his hobbies. He also heard she gave a critique of his work and he still wanted answers on that, apparently he had run into a bit of a writer’s block recently.

“Yes he does, apparently he used to play _very_ loud and _very_ clear.” Harry confirmed, he felt relief as he saw his home, he didn’t think he’d miss his own bed so _damn much._ “That man was quite the artist in several senses, I once heard he used to draw a lot more as well. Maybe you should ask him about it, you could use a friend outside of UNIT-:”

“This is just a work relationship, he’s just as linked to UNIT as everybody else.” She interrupted, picking up Harry’s thing for him despite his protests, they headed on inside his house. She had only visited it a few times, most of the time during holidays she would otherwise spend alone. Well, after many hours of talking her into it, his family seems to like her at least.

“Not exactly, he isn’t working for _them_. He’s mostly your partner on a few little…side-projects.” Harry gently argued “Why don’t you tell him about his books needing a little more sense in the way his timelines ae written out, or maybe…help him with his block? I always say you could have been quite the writer yourself if you didn’t get involved with UNIT. That’s a hobby you both share in a sense.”

“What is this?” She asked, seeming a little amused “Are you _actually_ trying to tell me how to make friends?”

“Not really, just suggesting some starting points.” Harry answered, his couch had never been as comfortable as right now. He was just thankful he could sit up for the most part “You seemed really down when you could no longer relate to all your old friends, I thought you might benefit from making one that _can_ relate to you.”

“You can relate to me.” She commented, he shook his head.

“Yes, but…I mean outside of UNIT.” Harry responded, honestly arguing with her was always one of the hardest things out there. “He doesn’t seem that bad, a bit prideful and eccentric at times but I believe he means well.”

Sarah looked a little confused herself the way he was earlier when she mentioned him _working_ for her. “Right.” She simply stated, wasn’t exactly a comforting response from her. That was her acknowledging what he had said but was unwilling to believe any of it. Then again, she hadn’t known Basil long, so she wouldn’t know if they _could_ be friends yet.

Ah well, he said his piece. Time could only tell.

* * *

 

“There are 500 crystals, Basil.” Donna said over the phone in a rather annoyed tone “You need to _more specific_. The Torchwood files took me two months to fix and what you’re describing fits at least _sixty_ files so far.” She continued, Basil could hear her rummaging through papers in the background. “Why did Sarah Jane have to take a _rock_ why not some sort of…I don’t know an alien… _inflatable chair monster._ ”

“Now now, I said no making fun of that chapter.” Basil replied, Donna breathed a sigh.

“No really, there is an actual file about a killer inflatable chair here.” Donna paused, he can assume that she was looking at it right now “Why didn’t I remember organizing that one?”

“Probably because we haven’t seen an attack from the Nestene Consciousness in some time.” Basil answered, he wasn’t going to leave her hanging on such matters. Not in some time doesn’t mean they’ll be gone forever “But really though, I’ve given you all I have.” He then moved back to the topic at hand, he didn’t want them straying too far or he may mention the killer plastic daffodil next to see if he can get her to laugh. “I would look at them myself or bring this thing down, but this being _officially_ property of UNIT may cause war. Besides, we’re miles away right now and I don’t want to drag Jack away once again. If I drag Sarah Jane away to Cardiff that may also cause war.”

“I don’t think she’ll let you drag her anywhere, mate.” Donna responded as the rustling of papers increased. He’d think they’d make it all digital by now, looks like some habits die hard.

“Well, considering _she_ is the boss.” He gave a shrug, then he realized she couldn’t exactly see his slightly sarcastic body-language. “It’s been so long since I worked under someone, I’m not used to having to report everything again.”

“Well, get used to it like the rest of us~” Donna seemed tired enough by now simply by how _quiet_ she had become. Usually, she was far louder and would be pushing far harder. But that was mostly his fault, he had called them _just_ after she was dragged up to Scotland. She probably assumed by now that this may lead to her travelling again and she wasn’t a fan of the idea.

“Give me a while and I’ll ask Sarah about it.” Basil decided, he hung up without even a goodbye, in his usual habits this meant she would end up being called up again or messaged _very quickly._ Which was funny, considering he had no idea where to go at this point. He was tempted to suggest putting a pin in the case, not dropping it but putting it aside for now. He packed up the crystal and decided to chase her down himself.

He wondered if she had some kind if psychic intuition when he found out she had signed in _just_ as he had signed out. Well fuck, what beautiful timing. He joked that maybe she was psychic for wherever she needed to be at one time. Maybe, it was gained through a need to ask someone 100 questions at one time.

…That was a bit mean, but there was a compliment in there he swears. He was far too tired.

He ran down the halls despite it being frowned upon with how narrow some of them were, all in order to chase her down despite the guard calling down the hall that he needed to sign back in again. “Wait, Sarah!” He called out, using only one part of her name just because it was quicker than calling ‘Sarah Jane’ every single time, if they were cornered and she was about to be hit…saying ‘Sarah! Watch out!’ was FAR faster and more effective than adding the ‘Jane’.

He called her name several times, by now a few soldiers were looking in his direction. He eventually found her, she had stopped to find herself being stared at by…quite the crowd.

“We should go do that case now, you and I.” He stated, Sarah shook her head slightly.

“I thought I made such decisions…” She looked both confused and rather annoyed, probably because of the whole yelling her name throughout the hallway thing. Whoops. “Besides, do you really run like…?”

“Like what?” He asked, he thought they were discussing something important here. He was supposed to drag them somewhere without wandering eyes so he could mention the _little_ that he learned. That little being practically nothing. He didn’t have time to talk about the way he ran-:

“Like a penguin.” She responded, it stopped his thoughts in their tracks. He ran like a penguin? He heard a few people _very quietly_ giggle at this comment.

So, were they staring at the way he was running, or were they staring because he was calling her name loudly? He wondered.

“Nevermind the fact you drew in attention, more than we need.” She then started on the lecture he should have expected “The Brigadier might hear and ask us why the hell we haven’t _left_ yet.” She continued, he suddenly regretted having this many people watching at their stations. He was getting told off…right in front of them “I highly advise you _call me_ next time.”

“I’m uh…” His words jumbled as he realized how he was ‘ranked’ right now compared to her. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“Good.” She said before relaxing immediately “And please, don’t call me Sarah.”

The walk outside had become awkward, he had forgotten this wasn’t simply him talking with a friend over strange alien conspiracies. He was _working_ for her in the end, he was…too relaxed from it all to remember that he could get her into such trouble. She wasn’t that much unlike the Brigadier probably, she would even take the fall for him. Of course, he would never allow that in a million years, but he didn’t want to make her life more difficult than it was.

Basil cleared his throat “So…” He started, now in her car again. “Donna found sixty files. Nothing new, or anything that makes that one stand out from the others. Them being all the way in Cardiff makes it more difficult. So, we have three options: One, we go to Cardiff and cause war with Allister, two they come over here and cause war, three we put a pin in the case until we find a better idea.”

She let out a sigh, to be fair it wasn’t the _most exciting_ result. “I guess it’s still a dead end, then.”

“I guess it is.” Basil leaned back, talking in the carpark like this _wasn’t suspicious or anything_. But he was sure she wouldn’t be comfortable with a man she had recently met in her house yet, or her being wherever he was staying…

Which…right now he hadn’t slept in because he decided to take a five-hour-nap in his lab last night.

Oh well, so what now?

“Harry told me you used to annoy the Brig.” She broke the silence with something he was yet to quite expect “You took in your guitar amps and would cause a scene.”

He let out a rather mischievous laugh as his younger-self resurfaced for a moment. “Oh yes, he was rather easy to tease back then.”

“I only learned of it recently, didn’t know you were a musician.” She continued, he wondered if she was getting as tired as he was.

“You read my books, but nobody told you about that until now?” He asked in surprise, perhaps he really did stay away for too long. “Which reminds me, what would _you_ think will make my books better.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, he gave a slight shrug.

“I don’t know, I’m trying to come up with a new companion and what you said struck me. I _have_ been having trouble keeping up with my own series lately and people seem dissatisfied about my last companion’s departure. I want to know what will top the last one.” He clarified, though honestly he was a bit ashamed that he was this desperate.

“Shame, I liked her too.” Sarah said, which he took as a compliment. But that was _exactly_ why it became so difficult to replace her “So, let’s start like this: What sort of personality are you interested in writing? Anyone you haven’t done before?”

“I guess…” He paused to think “I wanted to make a character that spoke her mind a little more, someone asks questions that are difficult to ask, a woman girls can look up to and think ‘ _I want to be a strong as that’._ You get what I’m saying?”

“You’ve met a lot of women in your life, why not base one after a friend you’ve always seen as incredible.” She then suggested “Take some aspects from your life that isn’t just the _aliens_.”

She had a point but, he hadn’t gotten that close to many people. Other than Donna, but…she will be later. Definitely, he needed the _perfect_ plotline for a character based off her, one that will leave a subtle message telling her she’s more than she ever believed herself to be. This is something he should tell people however, not write about!

“I’ll definitely take note of that.” He said, memorizing her suggestions carefully, he will figure that out. Someone he could take from life, someone that left an impression on him… “So uhm…” He cleared his throat “What about you? When did you get into journalism?”

“It was something I wanted to do since I was a kid.” She replied, “It was either that or become a traveller, my mind was pretty set.”

“Turned out, you somehow managed to get both. In a sense.” He grinned, “You’re interviewing people _and_ seeing a piece of space. Nobody else gets to achieve that.”

“I know you’re trying to make me feel better, thanks.” She leaned against the window “But I still feel trapped.”

“You don’t have to be, you could be _free._ ” His bright blue eyes began to spark in the line of thought he was having “I love Allister but, _forget UNIT_. You could do far better than that now, I know you said you felt you had no way out in case you started talking but…I won’t let that happen. I’ll make sure you can go and do whatever you want.”

“That sounds nice.” Her voice became quieter. He didn’t get a good feeling from that, at all. She gave a forced smile along with her comment. “But you know, that isn’t exactly something you plan on doing with your time.”

“Wrong.” He stopped her in her tracks, he knew what she was going say. She was going to assume she was a burden and it would be a constant fight. No, he won’t let this continue. “There is _nothing_ better I can do with my time than help someone break free.” He continued, she stared at him for a good while, he could feel her reading him to see if he was lying to make her feel better. “You know what? Even better, I know something that will make you feel better when you feel like UNIT is trapping you.”


	9. Chapter 9

She didn’t know what she was supposed to expect, but for now she had to actually show up to one of their assignments to make it _look_ like they were working. The man fumbled as he tried to describe the incident, he constantly looked in the direction of the room nervously as his words were barely describing what he wanted to say.

Sarah decided to reference the file for this one. “So, you want us to take a look then?” She asked, she couldn’t get much from his mouth but perhaps whatever it is can answer the question for them.

The man suddenly spoke up more clearly “I-I’m not sure you want to-:”

“We’re professionals sir, don’t you worry about us. You go, do whatever you normal humans do when workers are fixing your house.” Basil interrupted before walking off towards the door the man had been so focused on, he couldn’t keep up with their questions anyway.

Sarah could have objected, but she guessed he had moved the situation forward. Besides, she was probably going to do exactly that if he hadn’t at this point. “Ordinary humans…?” She whispered to him as he started opening the door.

“Well, do either of us mumble or get nervous at the thought of an alien in our office?” He quietly asked her as he entered the room first.

Good point.

However, it was far less exciting than it could be. It was as expected for such a small job, but Basil seemed a bit…suspicious. The room was pretty clean, a desk…a chair a computer that was shut off. Nothing strange, no odd objects or even an uninvited guest sitting around. It was completely silent and perhaps, a little empty for a room that was supposed to be so terrifying to enter.

“Sarah.” He said glancing her, his stern eyebrows risen. “Have you noticed, how empty this room is?”

“I don’t think I could miss it.” She answered, Basil gestured for her to come closer, but before she could go take a look at whatever he was interested in she found herself pushed onto the floor.

She had forgotten simply how much bigger he was than her until he pushed her down. She could hear a loud crash, like an hard, heavy object had smashed into a wall. “Now now…” Basil spoke as he let Sarah go. “There is no need for this, we can talk about it.”

Sarah saw in her eyesight the shaking, nervous man was holding onto a metal bat. The damage in the wall beside them clearly showed what could have happened if Basil hadn’t pushed her out of the way. Pulling herself together and letting the situation sink in, she knew she had to help him out. There was no time to be shocked or surprised “Did someone tell you to do this? Did someone tell you to call UNIT and kill us?” She asked, her voice now steady and calm “If you tell us about it, we can help you. We can stop whoever is threatening or blackmailing you.”

“N-no…you don’t understand…!” The man was almost in tears as he spoke “I knew it…I knew it..!”

“Knew what?” Basil asked “What did you know?”

“You two were working with each other, why else would you both be seen in the same places?” The man began to let out a slightly unnerving laugh “The hotel when she vanished, the UNIT gates…I even heard that you were both sitting in the UNIT car park. Is it true, were you hiding the truth from all of us? Are the public just _that stupid_ compared to you two?”

“I think this is one of the loonies.” Basil quietly spoke to Sarah “UNIT really needs to be careful who these take these damn cases from.”

Sarah thought for a moment, then realized despite the fact her heart was _pounding_ from the stress of all this she could think of something to save it. “No, in order to figure this out I think you were rather bright.” Sarah spoke up, Basil caught onto her signal and immediately began to play along.

“Oh yes!” Basil gave a few nods in agreement “Oh, definitely but the thing is…you just tried to kill my partner.” His eyes had darkened, and Sarah was suddenly taken aback by his change in attitude. Alright, she wasn’t planning on making this a fight, she was hoping they could _actually_ talk this down “That doesn’t settle well with me. Explain yourself, fast.”

“O-on the forums, th-they said you were dangerous!” He spoke quickly “UNIT can’t cover your secrets forever.”

“And where does that justify you trying to kill Sarah?” He asked, his voice had risen in a slight tone of bitter rage “Murder someone, who came here to _help_ you. That space could have been given to someone who _actually_ needs help, someone who’s dealing with something they _cannot_ explain. I can see no way you can justify _this._ ”

“That’s enough.” Sarah interrupted him in his rant.

“No, it isn’t.” Basil argued back. “It’s not enough, and this is not okay!”

“What about all the deaths that happened because of you two, then? Is that okay?” The man’s voice suddenly became stronger and perhaps even slightly arrogant, he approached Sarah with a knowing glare…he knows. _Damn it, he can see her guilt._ “We have someone who tells us what you are, how many people died in the path of destruction you and groups like you hide from us. None of you are any better than-:” The man’s sentence stopped.

Well, it had blurred out for Sarah at least. It had become a muffled mess and she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Then that wave of stubbornness that kept her alive for so long kicked in like an instinct, Basil was trying to restrain him, Sarah saw the chair. Even someone like her could lift that, she simply let herself act, she picked up the old wooden chair and quite violently and almost unmercifully _smashed_ one of the legs across his head.

She dropped the object after she was sure he had fallen to the ground. Things seemed to become clearer again for a moment, no more instinct, she had just realized she went ahead an _attacked_ him whereas normally she wouldn’t be so fast to do so.

“I…” She paused, Basil checked him over.

“He’s fine, maybe he’ll grow a thicker skin after this. Good call.” He praised “I’ll call Allister and send some people down here. I’ll let Jack know that they have a little website now, he’ll get it taken down.”

Sarah gave a weak nod, though she almost felt a little dizzy. She didn’t kill him sure, but still…she didn’t know if _she_ considered it a _good call_ considering her actual reasoning for why she made that action.

“You know.” Basil then spoke “You probably saved us there. He was blabbering so much I thought I was going to _die_ from that alone.” He was trying to lighten the mood, of course…he probably noticed something wasn’t right. “How about we step outside?”

It suddenly felt colder than before she entered the house, she couldn’t shake the feeling that caused her to act so suddenly was down to the fact he triggered her guilt. Her headache came back again, she had been unusually silent for a while now and she knew that…but honestly with how fogged she felt she didn’t care.

She wanted an excuse to leave, one to just get home and not deal with _any_ of this in front of someone. When the UNIT squad showed up to investigate she got worse news…the fact they were attacked over such a matter would end up restricting them more. This normally wouldn’t effect her and her habits of breaking such rules but…

But, this meant she had to do _even more_ sneaking around. Crystal, what crystal? She wasn’t entirely sure she cared much anymore.

“Are you alright?” Basil’s voice broke through the fog, she almost flinched back when she felt his hand on her shoulder “It’s okay if you’re in shock, you did just have to smash someone with a chair.”

“I’m not.” She objected, the tone she took was almost snappy. Normally if it was anyone else, they would have been taken aback and taken a step away. She was surprised to find his hand still on her shoulder, unmoving.

An irritated part of her wanted to push him away, but some other part didn’t want to move him at all. It was the usual internal conflict she had concerning the people around her. She was now frustrated, she was causing a long enough pause for him to notice the actual answer without a doubt.

“Maybe we should put today’s case on hold, remember when I said I knew something that would make you feel better when you felt trapped?” He asked, she was still too frozen to actually speak up so he continued “Want to make some noise back at base? Piss off Allister in five seconds?”

“I think pissing off my boss isn’t exactly part of my plans.” Her answer was slightly weak, still so very stiff and almost as though she was forcing the words. She usually wouldn’t speak to _anyone_ at this point.

“Well, I’ll take the fall. What’s your favourite song?” He asked, gently moving his hand above her back, she already realized he did this to gently push her away from the offending scene.  

“Why?” She asked, she had folded her arms in hopes to shield from the cold, but also because of how generally _shitty_ she was feeling right now.

“Maybe I can play it for you, _loudly and obnoxiously_.” He answered, the smile on his face was an attempt at a comforting one, though to be honest most people wouldn’t even notice that with the way his face often was. Perhaps it was a gift since nobody around them knew that he was worried about something concerning her, but it was rather…sad.

Despite the why he apparently was rumoured to be, he was actually rather gentle when you needed him to be. He didn’t push her to talk about it here, but he was trying to make it slightly less upsetting.

“Thank you, but I really would rather not go back right now. Not after all this.” She answered, he gave a nod “Tell me later then, I still know somewhere we can go.”

She didn’t know why she followed him despite every instinct making her want to escape the situation, perhaps it was the gentle tone in that normally harsher voice of his that made a difference…but still there was always something about him that made her curious and that part of her that was a little scared to be alone, was being inevitably won over by the way he was determined to find something for them to do.

“What is with you and lonely places like this?” She asked as they stood close to the lighthouse far out from where they were. Honestly, the trip took so long she knew they wouldn’t even get back until far later. “I’m probably an idiot for coming here.”

“They’re good places to feel what you want without witnesses.” He answered, sitting on the edge, she was thankful the sea was rather calm today. “And, it gets you away from having to socialize.”

“I should have known, you’re not exactly someone screams welcoming.” Sarah settled down next to him, he scoffed.

“Thanks.” He sarcastically remarked, but still couldn’t seem to help but smile.

“Well if it helps, I don’t either.” She shrugged, she leaned back and looked at the dark clouds that had gathered in the sky. “Doesn’t stop me from making the same mistake of getting attached.”

“Like when Harry…?” He paused his question, but her expression as she looked towards him was enough. She looked tired, but gave a light nod anyway. “Yeah, I’ve almost lost a few Harrys.”

“Were there ones you _did_ lose?” She asked, he started scratching the back of his head. She noticed that it was perhaps a nervous tic of his “It’s alright. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, no…” He reassured her “One or two. How about you?”

“One.” She looked down again, why was it when she mentioned it she could never maintain eye contact? Or, why could she not look at anyone at all when she was speaking about such matters. She was actually surprised she would even bring it up in the first place, though this was the first time she met someone who could really see where she was coming from. “His name was Josh. Unlike Harry, he wasn't lucky. Turned out he was supposed to betray me, but I couldn't hate him in the end."

“I’m sorry, have you told anyone else about this?” Basil asked, Sarah shook her head.

“Everyone already knew, there was no reason to really bring up the topic.” Her reply was almost sadder than she intended, did she ever really get to talk about this? Or did she just jump straight back into what she does without processing it very much hoping it would be pushed down. Now however, she was tired of Basil being her therapist. If she wanted that, she would have signed up when it was offered.

Not as if she could actually talk about her life, anyway.

“If we don’t get back soon, they’ll ask where we are.” She said, closing the topic for now “I don’t want them thinking I’ve run away again.”

“What, with me?” He asked, looking completely amused with the idea “Did you jump in a spaceship with me and fly away after I followed you so far to bring you back?”

“You offering?” She asked jokingly, but to be fair the entire idea fantasy-wise was…appealing right now. “You’re going to take me on a dangerous adventure like the Doctor?”

“Do you want me to be the Doctor? I could be you know. You have _no idea_.” He smirked as though he was revealing a big secret “I could be from out of space, I could just be a terrible biological metacrisis forced to adapt to a human life.” He then paused, and seemed to think through what he said “I may use that later.”

“If that was the case, logically you couldn’t take me with you anyway.” She shrugged, she stood up from her seat now that her head had cleared slightly “If you were trapped here, you wouldn’t have your ship.”

She began to walk towards where they were parked, she could finally feel the cold now. She heard the sounds of his footsteps as he caught up to her “Maybe you’re right, I’ll outline that idea _far_ later.”

She laughed lightly, however she paused before opening the door. She remembered something she had been avoiding the topic of for weeks, but she needed to be there for the sake of keeping up her _totally_ healthy image so “UNIT are having their own little gathering soon, they’ve invited some government officials but it’s supposed to be ‘ _relaxed’_.” She explained.

“Ha, of course. Expecting it to be relaxed around the boss of the boss, things haven’t changed much.” He narrowed his eyes “Why, something wrong?”

“Come with me.” She said without even a hint of hesitation. “I hate parties, I hate social gatherings or anything in general that includes a large amount of people.” She began to clarify for him “If I’m going this time despite my _very_ clear protests I’m not going alone.”

“So, you’re asking me to come and suffer with you?” He asked “Sounds like a rather dull date.”

“It’s not a date, I’m just inviting a friend to come and sit in the corner with me while I avoid talking to everyone else.” She then tried to give her cutest smile, looking up at him while tilting her head in the most adorable way she could. Manipulation tactic maybe, but she was almost desperate not to have to deal with this. “Please?”

“Stop that.” He tried to step back “You don’t need to pull that face, your normal expressions are enough.”

She felt a slight heat in her cheeks when he said that, annoyingly it was probably showing a little too obviously.

“That’s a yes.” He then cleared up, he placed a hand gently on her head, was he actually…?

_Petting her?_

She should be pissed, definitely but strangely, it didn’t feel the least bit condescending. It was actually quite…nice. He then gave a gentle chuckle and lifted his hand from her head “Adorable and incredibly smart. You should believe in yourself more.” He nodded to himself before getting in the car leaving her quite…stunned by what just happened.

She found herself fumbling for the door, between getting needlessly angry at him for making her blush then and there and following it up with a _strangely pleasant_ and comforting headpat and questioning why she allowed all that to happen without a single objection. She admitted he had a _charm_ but… _ugh!_

“Now you look a little mad.” He commented “Sorry, I won’t do that again. I forget, some people find that kind of affection condescending.”

“N-no!” She objected, then stumbled through her thought process to think of how to respond “It’s not like…! I didn’t feel insulted.”

“Good.” He responded “You alright? I hope you didn’t catch a cold out there your cheeks are all red.”

“I’m fine! I just…need to warm up.” She quickly switched on the heating of the car, scrambling to change her general mood back to normal. After an awkward moment of silence, she finally managed to force out some words “Thank you. For the compliment.” She quickly said, hoping to end the entire situation there.

“Welcome back.” He started the car.

* * *

 

“Donna, my favourite temp that is in fact, _totally_ a temp.” Jack called as he entered the base “How is the progress report on that hunk of rock?”

Donna rolled her eyes as she turned to him “Like the others, Tosh has no idea. Basil called asking about a similar one, though.”

“Similar? UNIT has one?” Jack asked, thinking back he should have really called…but he was so caught up trying to figure out that weird thing he hadn’t yet actually confirmed whether others have popped up at some point. Apparently, that question had been answered for him “Is it anything like the other sixty reports?”

“Not sure, he’s terrible at describing it for a bloody writer.” Donna said with a sigh in her voice, she honestly _did_ try but nobody knew what the hell was going on with those things. Maybe they should drop it and do something else…at the very least for her sanity. She felt so completely done with reading about and sorting papers on shiny rocks.

“I have a suggestion, Jack.” Calling from afar was his husband, Ianto. He seemed very focused on making his new ‘perfect’ coffee and honestly, they were both surprised he tore his eyes away for a second “How about we take a trip to London, I usually find that when everyone brings all they have to the table everyone learns something new.”

“Not exactly friends with UNIT, dear.” Jack immediately reminded him “They might believe we’ll take what they know and run.”

“What about Sarah Jane?” Ianto asked looking back at his handy work “She’s spending more time with Basil than soldiers now, correct? Maybe she’s willing to talk more now, especially after what you tried to do for her.”

“He has a point.” Donna couldn’t help but agree with Ianto…though this was mostly due to frustration. She was tired of this little fight they constantly had and hoped this would be the end of it, perhaps they _were_ capable of being friends if they let themselves relax and talk their issues out. Besides, she missed her gramps and it may be selfish of her but taking a visit to London didn’t sound awful. “Of course if you still had a problem, I can go.” The words came out her mouth before she had to the chance to think them through.

“Alone?” Jack asked, he folded his arms “You can’t go without backup.”

“You could go.” Ianto then reached into his pocket, he revealed a letter that had already been opened, the contents were still inside “Remember this invitation, Jack? Seems like to me UNIT wants to try and create a bridge.”

“And I’m uninterested in some military party.” Jack had already had this conversation a few times before, explaining he wasn’t interested was always such an _ass._

“Or, you could go and stop acting like a child.” Donna said in a low tone, but definitely a volume where he could hear her little comment. “I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? You fight, go back to the hotel drunk, come home and play naked hide-and-seek on base again despite the fact none of us want to walk in on that again.”

“Not going to lie Jack, sounds like a good deal considering how lost we are.” Ianto approached his husband, he was giving him his most cute-eyed look he could “Besides, it’s been a while since we had a holiday. Maybe you can show me around London?”

Jack at first, smiled with confidence…but looking at the face it began to dwindle fast. He couldn’t really object to that idea, it _had_ been a while since they could spend time together that wasn’t at home or purely business. Sounded like an _actual_ trip that would be actually a little refreshing. Giving a sigh, and giving him a quick peck on his lips he gave in.

“Alright, _but_ it’s only for you.” Jack gently spoke “I still can’t say no to that face.”


	10. Chapter 10

She didn’t like parties, she thought they were the worst social situation to end up in. She hated having to dress up like this and pretend she could well…not be as cold as she normally is. It didn’t matter so much before, probably because back then she could connect with people outside of this life she had. Now? She could feel the emotional exhaustion after tonight already.

Harry wished her luck, then teased her on how he got out of it thanks to his injury. Of course, the joking about lifted her mood, then she admitted she had invited Basil.

Then he had something new to tease her over.

 _“You two seem to be getting along.”_ And _“Kind of sweet, you two get to hate people together!”_

After an inner argument on whether or not to call him up and cancel, tell him that they should do something else and then realizing he may take the heat tomorrow if they did…of course, she was used to being in trouble but she’d feel guilt if she dragged someone else into her nonsense. Losing her own arguments, she let him know just to meet her at base, even after he insisted that perhaps he could pick her up. That seemed _too_ close to being like a date for her comfort so she manged to convince him that way.

Walking into the building she already felt some slight dread, now which corner was the quiet one that could hide in?

“I see you didn’t cancel at the last second.” Basil spoke from behind, looking at him she couldn’t quite let sink in the fact he was in a tux. His usual hoodie and magician-like look made this almost seem…off.

She had gotten used to his strange fashion-style, she was so used to him being _not_ normal that normal became rather unusual. Not that she wasn’t uncomfortable herself with the way to had to be for these things. Socializing for so long and so late into the night could become so draining, perhaps she was in fact more introverted than she believed.

“I wouldn’t do that after badgering you to come with me.” Sarah responded, playfully acting offended at his comment “I would have at least invited you to skip out with me and get in trouble.”

“I would be upset if you did not.” He admitted, to be fair even he seemed a little off-put by the crowd “Dr. Sullivan is a lucky bastard.”

“Increasingly so.” Her ability to take light in this matter didn’t mean she felt better about it, but she did feel a lot less upset when she took it in that light. He was lucky, maybe his luck will protect him for long enough.

But that was enough of that line of thought, last thing she needed was to make this more depressing than it was. Basil had already caught the attention of several soldiers including Yates and Benton, despite his obvious discomfort he had far more charisma than she did. In fact, he seemed to draw in people and make them feel rather comfortable being themselves. She had never seen her UNIT friends relax so much.

She wasn’t special then.

She shook off that slightly pouty girl in her head that may have gotten slightly tipsy a couple hours hours in and is now showing her insecurities. Now this was the point where she’d hide in the corner, they already established their presence enough and they were no longer needed. What surprised her more though, was the words that came into her head. _Not special?_

Did she want to be considered special to him? Ha, no she didn’t. She was strong, she never needed anyone to see her in some kind of important light in their lives, even Harry. Though according to him they’re both ‘partners in crime’ whenever she asked him to do anything against the Brigadier’s orders. It felt nice knowing she had a friend, even if he drove her to insanity at first with his old-fashioned views.

But people change, and because of that he had relaxed on the matter and turned out he was quite reliable and an excellent friend when he wasn’t teasing her for her independence. He still slips and calls her old girl but…

This doesn’t quite compare.

Harry was her friend, a reliable one. She might even swallow her pride a little and even say he was like family, Basil isn’t quite family and yet she felt he understood her in a way Harry wouldn’t be able to no matter how much he wished for it. He understood she wanted to step away after the attack without her saying anything, he made jokes with her about things she would normally struggle to joke about and uh…

She’d rather not think of the fact he called her ‘cute’, it caused too many mixed emotions.

“I think we did enough work to please Allister.” Basil whispered to her, though honestly she felt she did far less then he did. He made far more effort, she tried to avoid as much conversation as possible unless it was to people she actually knew. “This place is stuffy, it’s loud and the bloody stuck up types keep giving a rather harsh glare since I made the joke about the autons.”

“Rather bold of you, assuming they have a sense of humour of any kind.” She responded, he quietly laughed a bit.

“You said the corner, but I think I need some air, do you mind?” He asked, Sarah immediately nodded.

“Oh, that’s fine…I don’t think they’re interested enough to approach a journalist anyway. I’ll be safe for now.” Her reply obviously showed how tired she was now, the alcohol isn’t covering her disinterest anymore.

“I mean, do you mind joining me?” He clarified, she did look at him in slight surprise, at least until she remembered their little plan they had all along. “You don’t look like you’re enjoying this either. I did say I was going to sulk about this with _you_.”

“Yes, sure. Anything to get out of this.” She showed a little more energy again, her thoughts were on the lines of _thank fuck_ and _I was hoping he wasn’t ignoring me_.

…Okay that other voice is getting annoying, she should have drank a little less. Now she was sure she wanted to go straight to bed after all of this was over.

The outside air was cool, normally this cold would bother her but honestly it had become quite a relief. She could finally relax and act a little more like herself “I couldn’t wait to talk to you all night.” The words slipped out slightly slurred, but it was enough to make him look shocked.

“You _could_ have talked to me all night.” He responded “Were you actually a little too anxious to interject…?”

“No…” She replied “Yes…” She spoke again “Maybe a little, maybe a lot.” Her responses were clearly confusing him, he then gave a slight confused smile.

“I’m sorry.” His face turned sincere “You have my attention now, is this something you couldn’t say in front of anyone else?” He asked “Did you change your mind on that song request?” His eyes sparked the mischief that always seemed to twinkle in them.

“Don’t apologize, my head’s a mess I think I’m just a little out of it.” She admitted “And I refuse to let you do that.”

He tilted his head “Now you just made it all the more appealing.”

“Oh, _shut up._ ” She playfully and gently hit him on the arm.

“I’ll do it.” A mischievous grin grew on his face to match his eyes “I’ll do it and you can’t stop me forever, you know it.”

“Is that a challenge?” A smile grew on her face “Because if this is a matter of wills, I usually tend to win.”

“Oh no, I _always_ got Allister to say yes and he was a _bastard_ on every little issue. I can get you to say it too.” He argued, he seemed like he was also just as out of it as she was, maybe slightly drunker at this point. Geez, the world’s most depressing party got to both of them. “One day, you’ll ask me to make him scream in fury for _every little thing_ he did to annoy you.”

“This is important.” Sarah tried to stay the mature one right now, as fun as that would be it could screw up everything else they had left “Maybe when it won’t mess with our chances with the government.”

“Fair enough, but you admitted there was a chance!” He seemed a little excited “I’ll pat your head again if you say yes.”

She heard the sarcasm in his voice, she knew it was a joke. Probably about her reaction earlier. He was also not _entirely_ himself right now so of course he was more likely to make awkward comments.

“I’m kidding.” He then said as soon as he realized what words came out, like hers earlier they were probably not what he was planning to let come out of his mouth. Maybe he had been thinking about that, maybe for him it _really_ was an act of affection for someone and it was his way of simply saying he cared. “Next time I’ll ask first.”

“Normal people hug.” She then said, since the topic was here anymore.

“I hate hugs, I didn’t know how to comfort you. I just did whatever I thought might feel nice.” He sounded a little tired out now, perhaps he really did feel guilty. But why the hell did he need to get drunk for it? “Truth is, I’m not good with people, I just know how to talk. I never met someone I wanted to comfort as much as…” He didn’t seem to plan on finishing that sentence, but she got the point.

“Oh…” She simply said “Wow thanks, that…actually means a lot.” She rubbed her eyes slightly, the tiredness slowly began to truly drag her down “Alright, okay, you can pat me on the head.”

“What?” He asked, he seemed surprised by the response.

“I really wish it didn’t take you drinking to tell me.” She admitted to him “But then again, I should have expected this.”

“Well, how about I tell you again when I’m sober? Will that be enough?” He asked her, she may have not been exactly clear-headed herself but she definitely knew he was probably being truthful. To be honest, this was the most that came out of him regarding this little developing friendship of theirs so far.

“No, it’s fine.” She answered “I’ll believe you. I don’t have any reason not to for now.”

“For now?” He asked with an eyebrow raised “That sounds like you may change your mind.”

“Maybe, if you prove to be anything other than trustworthy.” She began to realize this is the most that came from _herself_ that wasn’t about something particularly depressing. “There was one thing that always bothered me, though.”

“And what would that be?” He asked, he seemed relaxed enough right now that she almost felt guilty with the question she was about to ask.

Something was bothering her, something about _him_. She didn’t realize it at first, but something never quite made sense. This whole time they spent together, there was something lacking in her research of him that began to weigh on your mind.

“It’s funny…” She looked down at her shoes for a moment, looking back at him she gave an awkward smile “It was almost as though you appeared out of nowhere.”

Basil’s expression fell immediately. Some fear began to rise in her chest, but she decided to push forward.

“You were suddenly a member of UNIT, there was nothing dating back years ago…most I found was articles of you with Torchwood which is why I asked the questions I did. I didn’t know much about you and I still don’t.” She explained, suddenly she found his face hard to look at. “I’ve been talking about myself a lot recently, I’d like to hear about you.”

All she got in response for a moment was a heavy silence, she still couldn’t really look at his face. Perhaps it was too soon, maybe she was intruding on a life he may be uninterested in sharing.

“I don’t know you much outside of UNIT either, other than what was given to me.” He finally spoke “Maybe it’s best that way.”

“Oh well…” She was being stupid, what was she doing? She should end it here “I could change that if it makes you feel better. I thought…maybe we’re friends.”

Silence again, each time her anxiety began to rise, and her regrets rose up. It was perfect as it was, why was she doing this now? Everyone leaves in the end, she’s opening the door to getting attached and even losing control over a situation in her life.

“Why?” He asked, his voice cracked slightly. It was almost like there was some actual emotion in there.

“I…like spending time with you. It’s different.” She answered, unsure of how to explain it herself. “I thought with what you said I…” She stopped herself, she was tired and tipsy enough that she was rambling about things she’ll regret later “I better go home, I’m sorry. Social situations make me nervous and say ridiculous things.”

He didn’t quite reply, he seemed almost speechless. He just stared at her with those cold eyes, his expression became something she could no longer read and it was starting to scare her. She wanted to run away from the situation, and with his lack of reply she had lost all resistance to it. This was a mistake, being vulnerable in any form is a mistake even if it was just admitting she wanted to be _closer_ to him. After exposing her own feelings…why the _hell_ did she even do that? That was stupidest fucking thing…!

“I’m going home.” She stated once more before rushing off, she almost felt the brush of his risen hand, resisting the urge to let it stop her she acted as though she didn’t even see it. She’ll just call a taxi…go home and forget about it tomorrow.

She was an idiot, she now scared him off.

She had left him standing there stunned at what happened, truthfully he was so angry at himself he could almost scream.

* * *

 

He told himself he would not get attached, he would never get attached. Well, he got attached and he went ahead and screwed up that situation so bad she stormed off without him making enough effort to stop her. She was slightly drunk, made herself vulnerable to him several times and his only response to her interest in him was… _why?_

He realized how long he had been standing here, that she could be halfway home right now in a bad mood and thinking what she said was completely wrong. He let himself get attached to her, and now she was getting attached to him and he ended up _blowing her off with silence._

He had to follow her, he had to make up for this before this gets _worse._

Rushing off, he left to the front of the building…she was already gone. _Fuck she was fast._ He asked a few people if they saw her, Benton said she seemed tired and he saw her off. She didn’t _seem_ upset otherwise. Of course she doesn’t, this is Sarah fucking Jane Smith she wouldn’t show weaknesses when she’s feeling hurt. She’ll probably act like the wound is just a scratch so nobody has to see her like that.

He will go, he knows where she lives. He’ll apologize, he’ll tell the truth.

 _Okay, that is the panic talking._ He can’t just appear at her door and drop three bombshells on her at once. He’ll start off by putting it simple…Jack’s disapproval aside.

_Yes, maybe he did want to be closer friends._

“Hey man, I haven’t seen you all night. I thought you and Sarah Jane bailed for a moment.” A voice from behind him spoke right before he got into the car “Though from the looks, you’re bailing yourself.”

“I don’t have time Jack, I have a problem to solve here.” Basil’s tone was sharp and irritated, not right now. He didn’t have time for this.

“What happened?” He asked, hearing the urgency in Basil’s voice. Of course, he couldn’t escape Jack so easily.

“I fucked up, that’s all you need to know.” He got straight into the car “I’ll…explain tomorrow.” He added before giving Sarah’s address to the driver.

He could probably make a career over chasing this girl, and especially with how often he has done it since he met her. But with someone who tries to run from her own emotions sometimes it’s necessary. Especially when he noticed that not many people ran after her when things became too much.

When he got there, he couldn’t knock on the door hard enough, he was almost banging in panic. He must have scared her a little because she barely cracked the door open with eyes about ready to smack him with an object like the man form earlier. Seeing him however, seemed to calm her down.

“You sounded like someone who came to finish the job from earlier.” The tiredness in her voice was obvious, but so was the slight annoyance from the way he almost banged her door down.

“I’m sorry.” He started with an apology “I was, just not expecting you to…” He paused, suddenly he was at a loss for words. Of all times, him a _writer_ , at a loss for words. “I’m interested! I’m actually interested…”

She looked a little confused at first but then got what he was trying to say, she narrowed her eyes. “So, what the hell was that for…?” She then asked “The way you looked, it was like I asked exactly the wrong thing.”

“No, I just…let me come in, please.” He almost looked as though he was pleading, but really he didn’t want to say all of this without ears listening in. He didn’t want to mention it at the time, but those neighbours seemed like eavesdroppers. He was still rather out of it and things were spilling out, here comes the things he will regret later.

She let him in, and she barely closed the door before the words came out “I’m half human.”

She froze, she looked as though she thought she misheard for a second.

“The first thing you must learn about me, is that I’m _half_ human.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Half...human?” She asked, she was trying to let that sink in. “That means that half of you, _is not human?_ ” She knew she sounded off right now, but with this dropped upon her she really honestly couldn’t sound anything close to it.

“It’s exactly what I said, I mean…I pass as a human but you know sometimes it can get rather awkward.” He tried to play it off as casual, but Sarah still stared at him with disbelief.

“Okay…” She said, she needed to sit down. No wait, she needed to collapse somewhere because this felt as though it would be a dream. Perhaps this entire party was a dream sequence and none of it had ever happened. That would be nice.

“Okay?” He asked “I just dropped a bombshell on you…”

“Bombshell? Ha!” She gave an awkward smile while trying to hold back the scream in her throat “That was more like a nuclear weapon…so what is your other half, then?”

He nervously scratched the back of his head “I don’t know if you read about that time the Timelords caused quite a stir…”

“Holy shit…” She was cursing more tonight than she ever did her life “Gallifreyan? _Gallifreyan!?”_ Her voice began to rise at the shock “I thought we were too low for them to do… _that._ ”

“Well, my mother wasn’t so stuck-up you see.” He tried to explain himself but Sarah felt like the information had barely sunk in enough as it was “She really like this human man, they were together for a _very_ long time, until the end of his lifespan even.”

“Are you going to tell me you’re thousands of years old now?” She asked, jokingly.

“Thankfully for you, I am incapable of living as long as they can. That is one human trait I can reassure.” He answered “It was part of the reason why I couldn’t stay, I was too _impure_. I had too much human to be among those who consider themselves Gods.”

“So, they just dumped you here?” Sarah asked, though looking at the way he nodded…she softened up and realized how strange and of course, she realized why he was telling her this.

He was doing what she asked if it was okay for him to do, he was talking about who he was even if it shocked her like right now.

Her head cleared up, she realized how stupid she had been. How silly of her to think that way without realizing what he was afraid of talking about.

“I’m sorry.” She softly said to him “I should have…chosen a better time to ask about you.”

“It’s fine.” He responded “I should have answered, or at least…asked for a better time.”

She relaxed, her anxiety was eased. It seemed in this situation they both messed up entirely. “If it’s alright to ask, what part of you is Gallifreyan, then?”

“My blood is a funny colour, so I have to have UNIT do blood tests.” He answered “My lungs are also a bit strange, in the fact that I don’t have any in the normal human sense. I have some skill in telepathy, but I lack the strength and ability to only need limited sleep. I’m also not immune to alcohol as you can tell.” He listed them all off like it was nothing “And honestly, I don’t have their nature.”

“You have telepathic powers and you didn’t tell me.” She jokingly gave a slight pout. “Pretty much human indeed.” The sarcastic response made him realize his list was a little odd.

“I’m no good at anything else though, I can’t feel time like they can, I can’t even see what could be, what should be and what should never be. I cannot even live as long as my own mother. I may have telepathy, weird lungs and blood but I’m actually considered more human than I am Gallifreyan. I wouldn’t even qualify for the Academy.” He continued to try and help her understand “Telepathy is the biggest thing I have to boast about truth be told.”

“So why are you here?” She asked with intrigue in her eyes “Wouldn’t it be safer there with your strange blood and not-lungs?”

“They won’t have me, I’m kind of a black sheep.” He answered “I only had one best friend, unlike me he was _pure_ but he grew madder and madder as time went on. We haven’t spoken since…since he got into a bit of trouble here.”

“I don’t think anyone has spoken about Gallifrey since then, unless we’re making jokes about them.” She truthfully, hasn’t even thought about that planet in a long time. Apparently they caused quite the stir when picking up one their own runaways to put them on trial for their actions. The first impression anybody ever got of them wasn’t pretty.

They were spoken to like lower lifeforms, like their planet was just a cute little rock that could be discarded if it meant fixing a hole between universes. Honestly, she often questioned whether or not them being the most powerful race in the universe was just their over-inflated egos, perhaps there was even stronger and perhaps less (or terrifyingly more) arrogant out there.

“Well…” She breathed “Explains the strange fashion choices. But better if course.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He decided, she then looked at him without another question brimming from her mind.

“Being half human was _part_ of the reason why you couldn’t stay, what was the other half?” Her questions made him feel as though he was being thoroughly interviewed.

“I’ll explain that at a better time, but for now you should probably get some rest.” He avoided the answer quite quickly, not yet. He had bombed her with enough burdens “Can I ask…that you won’t go spreading this anywhere else? I’m kind of breaking the 500th rule I’ve been given since I came here.”

“Nobody would believe me even if I wanted to, even Harry would laugh.” She responded “And I’m not tired anymore, I’m really interested now.”

“You’re going to bed.” He spoke like it was a gentle order “You’ll regret it as hard as I regretted sleeping in that lab.”

“That’s not fair~” The way she responded was in such a cute, childish tone it almost made him cave within that second “You can’t leave me with a story half-finished.”

“I’ll finish tomorrow night, dear.” He calmly spoke, not showing a single sign of being wavered. That was more difficult than he expected.

“I’m not going to sleep after this anyway, I can just call in sick tomorrow.” She had started throwing excuses at him, anything to avoid having to leave it all like this. “Give me something to satisfy my curiosity at least.”

“Well.” He paused, then a twinkle came into his eye at a rather interesting idea “I can show you a little trick I mastered.”

“Oh?” Her eyes lit up, honestly she looked so excited that he almost felt terrible for what he was about to do. But honestly, it was too fun not to try.

“Yes.” He leaned in close to her face, he made sure her angle was ‘safe’ before lifting one finger and gently pressing it against her forehead. “Goodnight.” He quickly spoke before almost immediately, she passed right out.

Deciding it might not be wise to simply leave her on the couch, and at that uncomfortable he lifted her unconscious body up and headed up the stairs. He had never realized how lonely the halls of her house were until he had to take her to her bedroom. She would be sleeping in what she was wearing tonight but…she’ll be fine he was sure. Perhaps even more fully-rested than normal.

He has simply sent her quickly to sleep, nothing harmful at all. He made sure it was as gentle and non-shocking as possible but he was surprised at how fast she had succumbed to his telepathic influence. Perhaps she was _really tired_ and thus, she was less likely to resist even a gentle push into slumber like that. Either that or her mind was strangely easy to enter, which was concerning. Usually there was a lot more resistance unless it was a child.

She was quickly tucked into bed safely, where he knew she would be anyway. Now, there was only one key to her door that he knew of and he couldn’t lock her in if there wasn’t. He didn’t like the idea of shuffling through her doors and be scolded harshly by a _very_ awake and energy-filled Sarah Jane in the morning. Besides, after the state she was in earlier he’d much rather…not leave her completely alone.

Whether or not it was the right decision he won’t know until later, but he decided to crash on her couch. Though he was _very_ skilled and _very_ talented at the one Gallifreyan ability he had there was always a risk she could wake up earlier still drowsy as hell and unable to properly wake up under his influence. He did set the ‘timer’ for it for the average amount of time for human sleep.

He did check on her a little before he dropped off himself, sleeping as deep as he put her. Good.

He began to relax and he glanced at his phone, at least 5 messages form Jack asking if he was alright and what the hell happened. He apologized for not seeing him there, he wasn’t expecting him to show…and he was fine, he just had some business to deal with.

He’ll explain to Allister later.

* * *

 

“He’s alright.” Jack sighed with relief as he spoke to Ianto “No disaster tonight.”

“Thank goodness. Curious though, he isn’t one to leave without pissing off a few officials.” Ianto gave Jack a smile.

“Maybe we should do it in his place.” Jack suggested “This party is so dead even Basil didn’t want to stick around.”

“Might badly reflect on us however, I thought we were trying to get on UNIT’s good side.” Ianto’s smile betrayed his words on the matter, but for him it was just a rather funny thought.

“Yeah, it’s his job to cause the fireworks. Or used to be, he doesn’t do much of that anymore.” Jack almost brought up that topic again, at least before he got a small tap on his shoulder.

“This place is so _dead._ ” Donna whispered, “My mum is more tolerable than this.”

“Perhaps it’s time we also left, I managed to talk to the Brigadier earlier. Better me than Jack.” Ianto suggested “I could use a coffee, how about you two?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Donna sighed with relief “I’ve had enough pleasantries for the evening.”


	12. Chapter 12

_“Order! Order!” The judge yelled out as the court started squabbling in hopes that she could regain control. All of them were dressed in pure white and the large, Gallifreyan collars that you could see a mile off before you they struck you down. However, none of these were soldiers, all of them sitting on their beautifully decorated chairs as they looked down upon the poor soul being convicted. This case had been going on for days, and Basil being very human…was very tired and honestly just wanted some sleep. Fighting for his own existence was stressful enough but proving that he didn’t do anything wrong to set of people who saw him as wrong already was a whole other beast._

_“Theta Sigma.” The judge boomed, he would not hear his birth name anywhere else other than on Gallifrey, well at least this translation. “You have been fighting the court for three days, you have been unable to provide a single speck of evidence that your interference wasn’t the indirect cause of the state of the planet. In my judgement, I believe you are guilty and highly dangerous, a hybrid such as you shouldn’t even exist in the first place. It was probably cruel to even keep you alive.”_

_“No!” Basil called out “I do not feel a single speck of guilt for defending a planet you all choose to neglect!” He argued, his rage not once subsiding “When you all choose to simply watch the terrible happen from your thrones, I am the one trying to fix it!”_

_The muttering and glares of disgust continued, Basil however decided to push forward “I never regretted living either, unlike all of you…I get to experience life from a different view. The universe in all it’s beauty, a planet that seems so tiny and unimportant to you but still thriving and beautiful! I’m incredibly proud of my human heritage, more than I can say for that of my Gallifreyan blood!” The rage he was inducing into the audience was unsettling, he was surely going to be wiped out for this but he refused to do so without proving to them he would never surrender “Sometimes I wonder, if I should have stayed with my mother all those years. Perhaps, the worst of the worst was right here all along!”_

_“Then that settles it.” The judge spoke, she sighed in complete defeat “Then we cannot save you, you shall be wiped out to prevent any further chaos you may cause.”_

_“Oh sorry lady judge, but may I speak?” A familiar voice spoke amongst the crowd, a lady dressed in a way that reminded you of the Victorian era on Earth stood with a smirk slowly appearing across her features “Perhaps, we’re being too harsh on the poor little boy.”_

_“What are you suggesting, Koschei?” The judge raised an eyebrow._

_“I mean, look at him.” She pointed her umbrella towards Basil, almost looking in slight disgust “He is riddled with silly human emotions, he simply cannot help himself. Is it a bit cruel to wipe him when we can keep him happy amongst his own?” Her dark eyes examined the man she was beginning to mock “Are we not a merciful race to lower species? Can’t you do something a little nicer? If he loves the Earth so much, how about we let him stay there with his cute little human pets. He could clean up the mess himself.”_

_The judge thought for a moment, Basil’s fury burned on._

_“I can help myself!” He yelled “I thought of all people you would understand me, Missy!”_

_Missy feigned tears as she over-dramatically made it out as though her heart had been heard “Oh, but I do. I do care for you. See? You’re so silly Theta, you’d be much safer exiled to the planet you love so much.”_

_The muttering continued for what seemed like forever, every time Basil tried to speak, he was quickly silenced._

_“The court had made a new decision based on Koschei’s plea. You shall be exiled to Earth where you are to stay. The second you step onto a spaceship and leave you are to be executed.” The judge spoke as cold as ice “You have Koschei’s generosity to thank for your life, don’t disappoint us.”_

* * *

 

Basil woke up to the sun beaming down on him, finally being released from that rather un comfortable dream he sat up and remembered his current location.

Ah yes, Sarah Jane.

When he checked the time, it was still rather early. She truthfully probably had about thirty minutes left before she woke up. Hopefully a refreshed mind would shake off the troubles of last night. He would go straight hope after knowing she had woken up okay, get changed and act like he never said a word about last night. Make sure she didn’t too.

She isn’t supposed to know, and yet somehow by impulse he told her and now she knew the truth. Was it a mistake to burden her with such a big secret? The Brigadier will be furious, he could see Allister’s glare and hear his lecture right now. Too late, now it’s about explaining everything after even if it results in some explosive consequences.

Then he thought of Jack’s reaction too, how angry he would be and perhaps even let down. He would have to confess, he very quickly got attached. He went ahead and let his big mouth talk while slightly drunk and then told her the whole truth without a speck of warning or even suggestion over what he was. Even worse, this only happened because his entire history was already a jumbled mess when he tried to explain it.

Told with that truth in mind however, it explains the gaps in his life, it means she won’t start suspecting him of planning something against her while disguising himself as a friend. She did trust him right? Does she trust him now after everything that spilled out?

He didn’t have time to think of anything as he heard her move from upstairs, he guessed he better hope that the first bit of anger she would be feeling towards him was her knocking her to a state of sleep. Usually, he only used that little ‘ _magic trick’_ on the kids he had to babysit while his father was still around. It was better than having to make them go to bed like a _normal human_ and suffer for it.

He wondered if he could figure his way around her kitchen and make her something, an apology for the bombshell last night. Not that it would completely make up for it, but it was a start.

Though, she did take an unusually long time up there…did she realize he was here or did she assume it was all a dream?

She appeared before him as he turned on her kettle, for a moment she looked a little dazed but the moment it all sank in her eyes widened. She seemed like she had gotten ready like normal, maybe she really did think it was some strange dream she had last night.

“You…” She spoke quietly “What did you do to me?”

“You fell asleep.” He answered quickly “I was going to bring you something up.”

“ _You_ made me fall asleep.” She corrected, Basil let out a light ‘ah’, he made her far too awake this morning nobody should be this functional “Do you little tricks always result in someone passing out on you?”

“No, you were just chattering away when you should have been sleeping.” He commented, though the light teasing didn’t go well for her as she narrowed her eyes at him. He immediately got to work in trying to fix it “Well, you always look like you don’t sleep much so…I uh, gave you a non-medicated route in fixing insomnia.”

“I’m not an insomniac.” She said with a shrug “I’m just…not very skilled at sleeping. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Sure, sure.” He shrugged “And I’m not very good at being a Gallifreyan, it’s not that I’m practically a human.”

She rolled her eyes at him as though he was off the mark, he decided to drop the topic for now. “You can go home for now, I’ll meet up with you…whenever.”

“Thought you might be taking the day off after last night.” He reminded her, she looked as though that had completely slipped her mind. Perhaps there were in fact some details of last night that became blurry. However, despite what she had thrown at her last night she seemed unphased by the fact he just confessed his mother was an alien and he had been pretending to be human all along. Either that, or this is her way of dealing with things now. She’d just…accept them.

To be fair, she has probably seen far worse by now.

“Oh I…” She thought for a moment, possibly actually considering it. “Oh yes, I did.” She decided very quickly, this was a first…she admitted she actually wanted to avoid the aliens for a bit. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about accepting that leave.”

Now he _was_ surprised. He had actually forgotten what he was doing in here, he never thought he’d hear her say that so soon. “What?”

“Yeah, you were right.” She said, she then gently placed her hand over his “Thanks for the sleep last night. It helped.”

Slight stunned and wondering if the _actual_ Sarah came home last night, he managed to respond “You’re welcome…? What was I right about?” He watched as her hand left his, he was now entirely confused.

“I was taking the back seat there, I have to decide whether or not I need to move on. I think I’ll be alright until I find something to fall back on.” She explained, this sudden decision made him wonder what else he did to her head last night, did he clear more than just insomnia for her to make such a huge decision? “The leave is think about it.”

“Well, if that’s your choice…I’ll support it.” He responded sincerely, wow one night and one confession later is what it took for her to be done. Allister will be overflowing with a hundred questions at least. Harry would be uhh…well he’d probably say something like ‘ _Well I say, has the old girl finally snapped? I guess the Brigadier will have more competition on his hands._ ’

Not that Allister thought of it as competition, of course.

“Thanks.” She almost gave a smile “I’ll tell Harry face to face.”

She was quick to ask him to leave, and of course zoom off faster than he could talk.

…What the hell did he just do?

* * *

 

Harry was feeling far better than before, he had been able to go out more on his own and without bothering Benton. He could even stretch with about 5% less aches than he did before. For a man who almost died a while ago he had been doing quite well on the recovery side of things. His heroics would of course not end with this one injury. He had concerns for his friends and how they were dealing without him right now.

Much to his surprise, he was called by Sarah Jane this morning to meet up with her nearby his home. It had been a while since he could stand this long and he definitely wasn’t going to appreciate every moment of easy movement, he most definitely won’t turn down a chance for a pleasant walk. With a rather bright grin he turned to her “Sarah Jane.” He greeted, he was glad to see his friend didn’t look so tired today, perhaps things were getting better for her again. Thank Goodness. “Any luck this week?”

“No, anything I’ve investigated ended up with more trouble than it was worth.” She answered “How are you?”

“Quite appreciating the ability to be up and about again, you’re looking better today anything new?” He asked, hoping for good news.

“I’m taking that leave.” She dropped the news without even trying to sugar-coat it. “I might consider trying to get out of UNIT.”

He tried to figure out how to take it in, yes he would miss her being there but her choice was well…her choice. Especially with what happened half a month ago and the weeks he spent in the hospital. The paperwork and cover-ups probably weren’t exactly the best thing to be thrown with when you’ve experience some form of trauma.

But, this was very sudden. It was almost like an overnight decision, she always said she thought about leaving but always felt she couldn’t get out. She never even _implied_ to him that this was a possibility. “Alright, what happened last night old girl? Did someone say something to you at the UNIT party?” He asked this in an unusually serious tone, he had begun to suspect the possibility that someone may have caused trouble last night. Enough, that she’d want to take the risks of leaving UNIT to distance herself from.

“Oh no, I just…had the best sleep of my life and realised something this morning.” She admitted, Harry folded his arms as they gazed out to the fields “I had this, long think over everything I have gone through…and Basil was right.”

“Right? What did he say?” He asked, he gave him a weak smile.

“I said he was right in me taking the back seat, that I could take control of my situation so…” She paused “I might choose to work on my own instead of just suffering through something that clearly doesn’t make me happy anymore.”

Harry shouldn’t have even been surprised at this point, how could he be? It was almost what people began to expect when Basil came into the picture. Basil was still friends with Allister but for personal reasons Basil’s job there ended on rocky terms, people wondered if Basil started telling Sarah a few things that may drift her away from UNIT if she was already have doubts after that incident. If he didn’t well, it just meant either way it was going to happen, people should stop gossiping about things that are none of their business.

“Well, I believe you should do what feels right.” He said, he knew this was obvious advice but sometimes he found that people needed to actually hear it out loud “In fact, I believe it’s rather good that you’re thinking about flying off on your own. You’d made a terribly good free agent.”

Sarah gave an actual smile at that “You’re just saying that.”

“I am most definitely not.” He stated, that stupid grin on his face as she smiled again at his comment. “This is a decision for you, eh old girl? Nobody else?”

“For once, no.” She answered, “I think I brushed Basil off a bit this morning, I’d have to apologize for that I think.”

“Oh well, from what I hear about that man it would take quite a bit to shake him.” He tried to reassure, he was unsure of exactly what happened still but he wanted to be as supportive as possible. This was the most progress he had seen from her in a while and just the fact she was speaking to him like this, it meant that she might be slowly getting out of that rut she was stuck in.

“He listens to me.” She seemed to show that stronger, more confident personality she once had “And besides, I was the one who saved _him_ while he was chattering away~”

“Wait, what?” Harry was now intrigued “Saved him from what?”

“Oh, it was nothing really.” She nervously realised that it seems he hadn’t heard yet “Nobody told you?”

“Told me what?” Harry asked “Other than the fact that the Brigadier is in quite a sticky situation as it is?”

“Someone attacked us when doing a very basic case, the ones I kind of laugh at when I get assigned them.” She quickly explained, unwilling to go into details. Of course, she didn’t want to mention the slight almost-breakdown because Harry would become the world’s biggest worrywart and would demand to be back on duty.

Harry however, was already assuming the worst “You weren’t shaken up, were you? Is this why you’re considering leaving? To have something like this happen so soon after…” He paused as she shook her head gently.

“No, that’s not the reason.” She brushed off the topic. Changing the route of the conversation, she asked one of her main questions “Harry, has the Brigadier ever lied to us?”

Harry looked a little confused, in the face of confusion he gave the usual bright smile “What?” he asked in disbelief “What brought this on? Of course, I believe there is classified information but I don’t believe he has outright lied to our faces.”

“Oh, I know he’d have his reasons but…” She glanced away from him “Do you ever wonder, why Basil left?”

“I thought it was differences in opinion, they still get along but can’t work together all the time.” Harry gave the best answer he could, but he still felt so…odd. What brought this on? Did something happen at that party last night? Did Basil and the Brigadier have a huge loud argument or something and now Sarah is brimming with more questions over what happened?

“Oh well.” She smiled at him “I should get going, Basil may get himself into trouble without me. I need to make sure he doesn’t go through his threat in causing the Brigadier’s outrage.”

“Oh dear, already? Terribly sorry you have to babysit him.” He joked, mostly to try and lighten up the mood. It was killing him.

It somewhat worked when she glanced at him before walking off “Oh no, all I have to do is leave him with some unknown technology and that keeps him entertained for a while, only causes trouble when you put a guitar in his hands.” She joked, Harry gave her his usual bright grin.

Now that was a puzzler, maybe he _should_ ask the Brig if anything happened last night.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah Jane had to return to UNIT a little late after this morning, but she assumed this was currently the only place she hadn’t checked yet to find Basil.

Last night hit her, hard. It was something she was thrown off-guard by and it had put a lot of things into perspective. After having what honestly felt like the best sleep of her life, she suddenly realised while thinking in her room that Basil was the most brutally honest person to her other than Harry. And that was saying something, Harry was bad at not being overly polite and being honest about problems. If he didn’t want to tell her something, there would be no cover-up and he just wouldn’t bring the topic up.

She very quickly realized that if she asked Basil why he left himself, there was a chance he would at least tell her enough of the story for it to be clear. Basically she’d at least get the gist.

After what Harry said, it made her wonder that even if he is not a bad person, if she agreed with his five-rounds-rapid method whenever anything went wrong. Sure, last time went horribly but so did the other times when UNIT went in shooting at everything that seemed threatening.

The incident still hurt, in fact she still wasn’t over it. But, she needed some kind of change and not continue _like this._ If it means she had to be free to do so, she would happily do it. Would the Brigadier understand? She was never meant to be a part of UNIT anyway. Perhaps with a fresh perspective and a bit less pressure she could probably do a lot more than the little UNIT trusted with even after all these years.

However, she was greeted with what sounded like yelling from the Brig’s office, oh no…

She couldn’t resist the temptation to listen in, perhaps she could step in if it was particularly bad. But the two familiar voices seemed so furious she might not even be safe there.

“All these years and you’re still an absolute _moron!”_ The Brigadier yelled from inside the room. “What are you going to tell her next? You’re going to tell her about the fact you still can’t bloody let go of the Silurians!? How we did what we _needed_ to do!?” He continued on his rant without mercy, Sarah never heard him quite at this level of fury _ever._ She might even admit, she was entirely intimidated herself.

“You’re implying that she can’t be trusted!” Basil’s voiced yelled back, his accent growing thicker with his emotions “Well, let me tell _you_ something Allister, while slaving away at you stupid fucking cases and covering your sorry arse when you couldn’t even hide _yourself_ she has forgotten herself. And you know what? I am _still_ bitter over the Silurians, for the same reason _she_ was bitter during that entire fuckfest a month ago!”

“Well, unlike you she acted more like an adult. And this is not what this is about! Don’t change the entire reason why you’re here! Why did you tell her? What was the damn purpose in outing yourself at all!?” He slammed his hand on his desk, Sarah flinched away from the door for a moment. She almost felt her heart jump out her chest in shock.

“She’s…” He paused as his voice lowered “My friend.”

“You’re friends with Jack, he doesn’t know.” The Brigadier argued “Donna Noble, Ianto Jones, none of them know what you are and they’re all your friends, correct? What makes Miss. Smith different?”

Then there was silence, it was almost deathly compared to the yelling only a few moments ago. “I don’t know, maybe I got tired of lying to everyone around me. You should know how that feels more than anyone.” He finally answered, “Maybe I did get attached to her.”

The Brigadier’s anger seemed to have quelled, now all she heard was the most exhausted, stressed sigh from him that was loud enough to hear through the door. “I hope you know what you’re doing, tell the wrong person and you’re done.”

“I know.” Basil confirmed.

“Well, I can’t stop you anymore.” The Brigadier seemed far calmer, for someone who just has a screaming match with an old friend over his questionable decisions, he seemed over it quickly. She was honestly waiting for Basil to burst out the door and catch her listening in.

“Have they stopped fighting? Do you think we’re safe?” Benton whispered in her ear, making Sarah gasp in shock.

“Benton!” She whispered, “Don’t do that…!”

“Oh, sorry. It’s just you were the only one brave enough to see what it’s about.” Benton admitted, a base filled with soldiers and the pacifist journalist was the only one able to listen in with minimum fear. How saddening.

Or maybe she was so used to getting into trouble it doesn’t affect her anymore, either one.

When the door started opening, they both immediately stood up straight and tried to look as innocent as possible. However, Basil raised an eyebrow at them both. He definitely knew there was no innocence in this hallway right now.

“Morning Sarah.” He greeted, closing the door behind him. He was merciful enough to act as though he had fallen for it. “You should uh…go tell him about your leave now.” He then leaned into whisper in her ear “Don’t worry, you’re not under any blame. You’re safe.” He began to walk to the entrance “Want to meet up outside, or do you have something else to do today?” He called out “I figure you have questions?”

“Y-yes…” She answered, Benton looked so confused watching this exchange between them “I’ll call you.”

He nodded and was off.

She had to admit she was still a little nervous, but opening the door he seemed to be writing away at some paperwork and acted as though nothing had happened. He glanced up “Good morning Miss. Smith. What could be the problem?”

She closed the door behind her, mostly to prevent any nervous soldiers hearing if this didn’t go down well either. “I’m planning on taking that leave.” She announced quickly, he gave a nod.

“Perhaps it’s for the best, glad to see you’ve lost your stubborn streak.” He took it easily, in fact he went straight to the computer on his desk to get it all done. “I’m sorry about last night.” He then added, she wondered if he meant what Basil told her or the fact that she ended up leaving early…perhaps it was a combination of both. She simply accepted it, and left.

She didn’t want to hang around and risk either one coming up.

She passed someone she didn’t recognise, in fact it made her halt for a moment. It was a woman, her slightly mad tied up hair and rather sharp eyes reminded her of Basil somewhat. In that strange…slightly not-quite-human way.

Great, now the thought of last night haunted her. Now she was seeing maybe-aliens within people she never even met. Still, something within her gut didn’t like that woman, it was a human instinct that you just can’t shake you have that iffy feeling about a person before you even speak. The thing that tells you when another human had bad intentions.

Well whatever, she might not be here to confirm that iffy feeling. Perhaps it was even in her head, after all she might not even come back at all.

Maybe she was just a bit eccentric and she just wasn’t used to that level, perhaps it just wasn’t as charming or interesting as Basil was in the area. Not wanting to exactly be spotted by her either and be forced into a conversation, she decided to duck out of the way and perhaps make a call to Basil that she wanted to ask those questions now.

She swore she had become more introverted over the years. Even more so than she usually was.

She glanced at her phone to see at least three messages from Basil, all chattering about whatever he usually spoke about. Mostly about where he was. The third one mentioned that if she was comfortable, she could try coming over to his small apartment he _finally_ managed to get. Constantly adding only if she was comfortable, oh! And excuse the noise.

Noise?

Now she was just curious, now she just wanted to see what the noise was about. Following the address she had been given, she found it wasn’t even that far from where she was. Talk about lucky, she wasn’t in the mood to drive today especially after last night. After checking at least three times to make sure she got the number right she was buzzed quickly into the building.

The area was a little lonely, to be honest she wasn’t entirely surprised. It was almost fitting for him to choose a place so out of the way nobody would think of bothering him. She immediately heard the sound of a guitar _very_ loudly blasting through the halls. She wondered if anyone else even lived in thus building, perhaps he was literally the only person here so he could get away with playing music loud enough to get him thrown out normally.

She knocked on his door, well knocked…she ended up banging quite hard for him to open up above the sounds of him non-stop playing. Eventually he stopped, he heard that?

Did he also have incredibly powerful hearing from his alien heritage? Or was he close enough to the door? Either way he opened the door, guitar strap still over his shoulders. “It was open.”

“How was I supposed to know that?” She asked making her way inside past him. There were boxes left everywhere and he clearly had not completely unpacked. She began to guess that he had gotten incredibly distracted with his instrument and began procrastinating.

“Well, I wouldn’t be loudly playing and make you bang on the door like that.” He gently leaned his guitar against the chair that was one of the only pieces of furniture in here.

“You could have _told_ me that before I got here.” She said, making him give a slight look of guilt.

“I know it isn’t much, but it’s the homiest I can be in a dump such as London.” He sighed, she noticed that even his ‘magician’ coat had been flung on said chair, did he plan on putting things well…anywhere else? Not that there was anywhere else. This was probably the most ‘casual’ she has seen him thus far. Even if it was that he was just wearing his plain white shirt.

He still looked like a magician, though. She wasn't sure how he even achieved that.

“So, you have questions…” He started, offering her a seat on the small couch that he awkwardly placed near the window at a _slightly_ off angle. Sarah guessed that was the point he realised he had his guitar and stopped what he was doing. “This spot is far better for these talks, I don’t know why I hadn’t done it earlier.”

She had sat down and really got a glance at the room, without much in it the place looked quite big compared to the outside. Maybe it was bigger on the inside. _Haha that was terrible._ He probably heard that joke a thousand times before by now thanks to his book series.

“So, your books…are they based that much on reality?” She asked first, he sat himself down next to her looking as though he _actually_ had to think about that.

“Mostly.” He answered, “A few changes to make Timelords more exciting, their usual hobbies consist of collecting dust and looking at everyone in disapproval. Not exactly good for a protagonist.”

“What happened with the Silurians?” She asked, though that question made her slightly more nervous.

“I guess you heard that part, then?” He leaned back, folded his arms and his expression looked as though he was entering that unpleasant memory. “Try not to hate Allister, it was just the straw that broke the camel’s back at the time. I guess it’s better if I explained that one from the beginning.”

He explained that they were there before humans, the dominant species. A set of lizard-like people who went into hibernation after hearing of an oncoming disaster reaching the Earth. They had woken up to quite the surprise, that they were replaced by a set of as they called humans… _apes._ They found that they were destroying the terrestrial environment, deciding they were not going to let the humans continue they basically wanted to pronounce war on the species. Going as far as letting out a virus that almost became a pandemic if it weren’t Liz Shaw and himself thinking fast.

To quickly sum up the situation, they were able to keep many of them asleep. In fact, he planned to try and make peace with the ancient species. Despite their second attempt as destruction for the human species, he eventually perhaps…gave UNIT an opening to discuss a solution which may involve Silurians living in peace with humans.

However, despite all of this…the Brigadier didn’t want to risk another disaster if they were to attack the human race again.

_He blew up the mines in which they rested._

Of course, there were more out there he was sure. But the entire decision caused _war_. Basil had already had arguments with him on such matters, they fought over the matter until he announced he was _quitting_ and doing things _his way_ from now on.

He was thankful for UNIT at the time as they helped him through a lot of hard times, but the conflict and the pressure from the government to do questionable acts…along with the Brigadier caving and doing _one_ of these acts himself was the tipping point.

However, he never seemed to do the same action again after that. Maybe he saw Basil’s reasoning, but he was entirely sure since they hadn’t brought it up again until today.

“I didn’t think he would do that…” Sarah admitted, though it _was_ the past. The fact she was even saying that meant, well she believed that he wouldn’t be fast to do such a thing again. She gave a sigh.

“Well, we all make mistakes. Everyone fucks up, even your boss.” Basil responded he gave a shrug “Sometimes everything goes to hell, better to learn from it and try to do better then make the same fuck up twice.”

It was silent for a while as Sarah thought of her next question, it seemed it could only lead here after last night. “The Brigadier knew about you, but nobody else is supposed to why?”

“I’m banned from doing so, I’m supposed to live a _very_ quiet life.” He seemed to relax like he really was taking an interview here “But that got boring, so I published a few books and decided to be as obnoxiously loud as possible.” He glanced towards his guitar “As you can see, I’m quite successful.”

“No kidding.” She then gained a slight mischievous smile “And yet, you’re the one following _me_ around. Where is that Gallifreyan pride?”

“It evaporated along with the day I called myself Mr. Disco.” He answered, she tried to stifle a laugh.

“Are you kidding me…?” She asked “Mr. Disco? Of all things?”

Looking at him after giggling for a moment at how that sounded, he seemed to give her this ever so gentle smile. She immediately stopped from that look, a little confused as to why he was staring.

“What is it?” She asked, “Did I upset you or…?”

“Oh no, no…definitely not?” He raised his hands in denial “Please, continue.”

“Truthfully, I can’t find any more for now. I’ll bother you later.” She admitted, “To be honest, after last night I feel guilty. Did I force you to tell me that?”

“I thought you had no more questions.” He was teasing, of course “No you didn’t, I was the one who ran my mouth. I’m assuming you did as I asked and not told anyone. Besides, I don’t think they’re watching anymore, they won’t move their lovely layer of fresh dust to intervene as long as it doesn’t trouble them.”

“You’re really confident in that…” She herself, did not have such confidence. She wondered if this will get him into trouble, but he shrugged. He _really_ cared that little over the matter, but then again, he did create a lot of noise and violate the ‘stay quiet’ rule and nothing happened. Unless their definition of it was different than he had assumed. “I didn’t tell anyone, not as if anyone would even believe me. They’ll probably think I’m making a joke about how eccentric you are.”

“Sarah?” He asked, somehow she had begun to forget that he had only been using the first part of her name for a while. She had started growing used to it.

“Hmm?” She asked, it was the most comfortable way she had answered that since…ever. Talking with him seemed so easy, which was funny considering his reputation.

“I finished the book, it’s going to be published this week. I’d like you to read it.” He said, rummaging in the box beside him, he pulled out an early copy “Don’t tell anyone you have it of course. I’d really like to hear your blunt criticisms.”


	14. Chapter 14

This was the first week she really had a break like this, it was almost…pleasant? Time to _do things?_ What a miracle. She could relax and read Basil’s book in promise of being quite honest about how she felt about it. Right on time, the book released to the public and she didn’t exactly have to lie about not having it anymore. Being a fast reader had its quirks, people are unsurprised she’d binge-read it before the first day is up while having enough time to do so.

Though to be honest, she took her time this time. Even took notes, she was planning on doing what he asked her to do. She liked this character somehow, she seemed…relatable. She seemed to fight a bit more with the Doctor and asked more questions than other companions. Some of them really drilling in.

She did have a few problems, but they were few and far between. He actually did a good job, a _really_ good job. He was already good despite her comments but, he seemed to push this one as far as he could.

She had been trying to see Harry a bit more, he was feeling a lot better, he seemed curious about this book himself after the usual glowing reviews and having time on his hands himself. It was a good point for him to start, new companion and all meant some questions would be answered within this one.

When she visited Harry, he did have quite a strange comment, however. “You know it’s rather funny. This new character seems quite familiar somehow.” He said almost in amusement “Is this someone I met before?”

“Maybe.” Sarah shrugged “Sometimes characters remind you of the people around you. It’s not that uncommon.”

“Hm…” He thought for a while “Perhaps, a little on the spooky side I have to admit. It’s been nagging me.”

“I like her.” Sarah commented “She doesn’t hold back in calling out his egotistical nature that’s for sure.”

“Well, I’m hooked.” He then said, seeming quite pleased with what he read “Perhaps I will pick up the others, I’m interested.”

* * *

 

“Not even going to wait until we get back?” Jack asked Donna who seemed a little transfixed on the book she was reading.

“The novelty of being in London has worn off, my mum is making me want to stab something and I need a distraction.” Donna responded “Besides, after his little writer’s block I’m interested in the character he agonised over making.”

“Is that why your phone is off?” Jack asked, he did sympathise. He met her mother once and the arguments that occurred in that house were suffocating. Her granddad was nice though, probably the sanest person in that household. “Has Basil spoken in the group chat at all? You know, before you switched your phone off.”

“We have a group chat?” Donna asked sarcastically, though it seemed she wanted to read her book more than have this conversation.

“Very funny.” Jack positioned himself in front of her, trying to make eye contact “Just because we type too slow for you.”

“I don’t think he’s been in there for a while.” Donna answered more seriously, just to get Jack out of her face. This chapter was getting really interesting and she really wanted to know what was going to happen, she knew she was being more impatient, but she got a text from her mum a while ago that set her off in a bad mood. She didn’t want to think of the real-world problems right now, nevermind Basil’s lack of communication these past few days.

Of course, this wasn’t unusual. Basil could go through phases of not messaging anyone or talking for weeks, since they got that new IRC-like chat app he had gotten this habit if vanishing and then reappearing like he never stopped speaking. She wondered if the chat was constantly on mute for him, it was only problematic when everyone is scrambling to find him and for God-knows-what-reason he isn’t near his phone or his computer.

“Too bad we didn’t meet Sarah Jane there, you could have apologised.” Donna then commented, she never held back on her feelings about this. She wasn’t going to stop especially when they were in close proximity of her. Jack seemed to grit his teeth for a minute.

“Maybe it wasn’t meant to be.” He shrugged it off “We were at the same UNIT party and we still didn’t run into each other. In fact, she ran off and left before you could even catch her in time with your voice. That’s saying something.”

Donna then dropped the book, glaring right at him “And what are _you_ implying!?”

“Nothing, just that you’re loud enough to turn the heads of several government officials.” Jack said, then gave a sigh “Maybe Sarah Jane is right, maybe we shouldn’t use our guns. Maybe you could just give them an earful until they stopped their invasion.” He gave a slight chuckle at his own joke, only to stop at the death-glare of Donna. She will probably hit him if he continued now.

And the wrath of Donna Noble is not something to think lightly of.

“Sorry.” He quickly apologised “I meant it more as a compliment, sort of.”

“Just please…” Donna put her hands together as though she was starting to beg “Try and do something, if she becomes Basil’s mate you’ll be seeing a lot more of her.”

“Like your friend Sherice?” Jack looked a little…disappointed. He wasn’t exactly her fan, in fact he believed Donna needed better friends most of the time. He still remembers when Hettie began to treat her so coldly and how it ripped at her for a while. Sherice was just loud and annoying, sometimes pretty selfish towards Donna.

Besides, only Donna could make loud charming.

“Yes, like my mate Sherice.” Donna spoke more harshly. “All of you would just kill each other without me, I swear.” She picked up her book once more.

“Turn your phone back on, tell your mom you were busy. I’ll back you up.” Jack ordered her gently, giving a slight huff she picked up her phone and switched it back on.

She let out a slight ‘oh!’ after it loaded and noticed a few DMs on their usual chat app from Basil. That’s unusual. Maybe he had gotten himself into some trouble.

_“The crystal is doing strange things to my phone.”_  
“At the lab I mean.”  
“Had to sneak it out, could get Sarah in trouble.”  
“Seems to be working normally now though.”

Why he didn’t just post this to the rest of the group she had no idea, why he messaged her instead of Jack interested her more. Feeling a little spark of happiness that he trusted her with this information however, she appreciated that he told her about it before Jack. She was so used to just be being seen as the temp that has stayed _way_ too long, the feeling was nice that she was being treated like someone who was _working_ with them.

She quickly began to reply, typing at the speed of lightening as usual of course.

_“O_O”_  
“Won’t that mean it might be dangerous?”  
“Did Sarah Jane not have any of these problems?”  
“Wait, didn’t she say she didn’t like being called that? -_-;;”

This was why the group chat could feel a little overwhelmed. Typing as many words as she did even on her phone would cause an overwhelming number of messages from her at once. People would say it was rather like they were being flooded by a wall of text when she went on a rant but people still read and listened at least.

They had themselves a nice little community of people who liked searching for Martians and junk. One comfortable enough that people could just casually talk in every day.

_“It’s fine.”_ Basil responded.  
_“She’s seems alright with me doing that. I prefer it anyway, faster if she’s about to be attacked.”_  
“And no, Sarah did not mention anything like this.”  
“But I’ll ask in case it slipped her mind.”  
“I’ve begun to prefer this thing over text, might make her join this app thing lol.”  
“Did I use lol right?”

Donna always found it amusing when he would ask that, he used to use the internet so little that he wasn’t exactly adapted to their ‘language’. However, thanks to her skilled teaching skills he’s getting better and sort of sounding like someone his age in this generation would do.

_“Yes, you used it right~”_ She replied  
_“And oh! Maybe talking over text instead of face-to-face will make Jack less worried about being kicked. xD”_  
“Might be an idea to throw this in the main chat though, maybe if she and Jack can talk like a pair of normal people we could send her an invite.”  
“Kind of want to talk to her myself, properly anyway.”

Truthfully, she was ultimately curious about the woman Basil had apparently been working for. With a slight grin on her face, she waited for Basil’s reply.

_“I could do that, but since you were helping me earlier you deserved to be the first to know.”_ He replied, she felt a little proud reading that.  
_“And that would be nice. But don’t overwhelm her, please.”_

Donna let out a slight pout _“Aww, I only want to befriend the friend that can tolerate Basil for more than one day. And…I do want to ask.”  
“What happened that night? Jack said you suddenly left. He’s been asking if you’ve shown up online most of the week.”_

He typed for a moment then paused, then started typing again, then stopped.

_“Tell him not to worry, I’m sorry I didn’t message or visit him.”_  
“It’s fine, it was resolved.”  
“There is nothing else needed to be said.”  
“Anyway, I have to go.”  
“I’ll consider having her sign up.”  
“Not going to invite her to that room though, not until she and Jack are on decent terms like you said.”  
“If Jack wants any info she has he’ll stop avoiding us and actually say hi, lol.”

Donna said it was alright, said her byes and put down her phone. Within this time Jack had gone vanished.

These men and their lack of ability to sit in one spot…

However, she was still a little curious as to what happened. Maybe Sarah Jane would be more open? Nah, she looks like she’d be just as bad as Basil in terms of talking about herself. Honestly she was just bored right now and wanted someone new in the chat to tease. Lovingly, of course if they get past the awkward strangers stage.

But for now, she’ll just have to avoid the wrath of her mother until tonight.

Sarah’s notes were precise, she even had Harry check them over to be sure they made sense with what he read. She didn’t quite know why she wanted to go through all this effort, but she had just figured it was because they were now…well she was his friend and he asked her opinion. She was going to be honest.

Basil however, had this bad habit of leaving vague links and messages to her without too much explanation. One of these links was to some app, then he left a very rushed text saying ‘ _Interview, 15 minutes, see you after. Need to talk.’_

Slightly confused she checked it out, it seemed to be a chatting app. It was advertised for gamers however so she was confused. She didn’t really play any games.

She’ll probably ask him later, this week had mostly consisted of these things so she was used to asking him ‘ _But…why?´_ most of the time.

However, curious about the interview, she decided to turn on the TV. She didn’t actually use it all that much, she never usually took interest in such things as she tended to interview important figures herself in the past. Not much TV became interesting after her life was already a little _too_ interesting. However, in support of Basil she decided to watch.

Also, so she could get angry for him if the interviewer was rude. She did notice however, he looked even _more_ magician today. She spent the first greeting trying to figure out why…

It was the waistcoat, definitely that. He looked like he was about to take out a pack of cards now and do a trick. The hoodie made it less obvious…though at least he pulled it off thanks to his personality. Perhaps that came from his Gallifreyan side, except unlike them he didn’t greet humans with a dead bird on his head or something. Maybe the style was fitting because his telepathic ability made him _seem_ like a hypnotist. Perhaps his strange fashion choices actually made it look like he had another skill on the list.

Or perhaps, she secretly thought of him as a little magic. She wouldn’t say that though, it would boost his ego a little much.

_“So, why don’t you tell us about your new instalment of your highly successful series?”_ The interviewer asked, a fairly generic starter question. Maybe they won’t try and ‘catch him out’ on anything this time. It was strange how protective she became of him when she found out how a few more scummy people would bring things up they found ‘suspicious’ or ‘strange’. Usually, they were perfectly normal things they interpreted as such.

The talk went on quite peacefully, nothing too personal yet.

_“Though we do want to ask, there has been recent rumours circulating about your association with a certain controversial journalist. Is any of this true?”_

She almost spat out her drink, that was supposed to be drowned out right? Nobody had asked until now, she assumed the book overshadowed the situation. Jack made that cover, didn’t he? She never got to really properly thank him for that…

She imagined if he was watching his reaction would be similar.

_Please don’t say anything stupid, please don’t screw this up._

_“She’s my friend.”_ He answered quickly _“And I can assure you, this was just a rumour sent by a few crazies on the internet. As someone who works closely with her I can confirm none of this is true.”_ He answered, but that left another worry for Sarah

He will be taking the brunt of any attack now for just saying that, he admitted being associated her and denied her involvement with a bunch _of crazies on the internet._ As someone as much in the spotlight as him someone it won’t be pretty.

She appreciated his attempts and even slightly aggressive arguments with the interviewer in her defence.

_“I mean, she hasn’t done any harm and lays low for the most part.”_ Basil continued as the interviewer tried to push another question on the matter. She figured out quickly that his accent got thicker when he got angrier _“I don’t understand how this is relevant, please don’t imply my friend is the villain in all of this.”_

_“We didn’t, we were just curious. You were spotted quite a lot with her lately.”_ He tried to defend himself _“A lot of people have been asking considering the controversy.”_

_“There is no controversy that isn’t ridiculous as it is, move on before I get angry, please.”_ He forced the topic to move.

The rest seemed to go on as normal even with Basil’s soured mood. She could sense the fact that he was just _seething_ underneath that smile. It was nice he was getting angry for her, but he didn’t want her to feel bad all day because one person decided to pry for extra views.

Her phone started going off, it was Harry. He was watching, he wasn’t happy at all either hearing they asked about that still.

Well, when Harry was angry he was still quite polite about it, he actually made her smile with how gently angry he was.

Then was Benton, Yates everyone asking if she was alright.

No, she wasn’t alone at all. Even on leave people were worried about how she felt about them asking about her.

She sent off her reassurances that she was fine, Basil basically shut them up after all. It wasn’t nearly as terrifying when this many people had her back. For the first time in what felt like forever, some tears decided to creep up on her.

She held them back, she didn’t want to cry over something like this. It seemed a little…strange considering she had a lot more negative to cry about but wanted to in relief over this.

After it was all over, she got a message from Basil quickly. _“Downloaded that…?”_

She responded no and asked why.

_“Easier to talk there, will be over in a bit.”_

Seeing his face, she could tell he was still incredibly bothered. He greeted her more quietly, and even _almost_ gave her a hug. _Almost_. He seemed like he would often awkwardly think about it, change his mind leaving him awkwardly deciding what he should do instead.

“Did you watch that?” He asked, she gave a nod. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine.” Sarah was being sincere this time. “It was going to happen sooner or later.” She managed to shrug off the incident better than he did.

“Still, the bastards are flies. They find something they want they keep buzzing in your ear until they find something.” He explained then did one of his usual pauses to think “Or maybe that’s a mosquito…or a nasty wasp.”

“Thank you.” She said, looking up to those sharp blue eyes that were once intimidating to her, now however they weren’t at all anymore. “Thank you for getting angry for me.”

“Thank you for always getting angry for me.” He returned her thanks recalling all the times she’d get annoyed over rude interviewers prying too hard into his personal life. It was the risk of acting so mysterious, however. “Did you download that app and sign up?” He then asked.

“Yes, it’s not that difficult to navigate but I don’t see the point.” She responded, “I already have your number, don’t I?”

“Oh, this is far more useful than that.” He immediately gestured for her to get out her phone “It means you can talk to several people at once, rather useful if you don’t want to send the same information five hundred times. I can make Harry join, I’m sure seeing his ‘oh I says’ and ‘terribly sorry’ in text form will be more amusing.”

“I don’t think he even knows what an internet meme is, Basil.” Sarah said as she looked at her empty profile, she didn’t even know what username to use so she just used her first name for now, the ID system on here meant she could do that. Not like she was planning to use it for anything else other than whatever Basil wanted her to use it for anyway. “It will be like throwing him in with the sharks.”

“I’m sorry Sarah, sounds hilarious.” Basil spoke as though he was never once confused about this himself. But since he got into it, he adapted nicely he’d like to think. “Now that is an opportunity I can’t miss. Be friends with Jack so we can confuse him.”

“You are _so_ mean.” Sarah playfully hit him on the arm _very_ gently. He just gave a quiet laugh. “What’s your ID?”

Gave the number, she searched and found him. She recognised him straight away from the name he gave himself.

_Doctor Disco._ Was he ashamed of that name, or did he just embrace it? Either way she added him.

“You need an icon, you look like some stranger that only joined up to lurk on popular servers.” He suggested, “Even just make it a cat or something.”

“Alright then, cat or something.” She sarcastically said finding the best image of a slightly tired cat she could. She was satisfied with one that had its chin on a table, it looked about as exhausted as she was so she downloaded and used that.

“You could have chosen a less depressed cat, now.” Basil said, as he watched it change on his own screen. “And I know that’s your subtle way of sassing me, don’t think you won.”

“I only did as you asked. No _‘sassing’_.” She argued in denial of her intentions, he read them like a book of course “I think he’s cute.”

“Anyway, now we’ve gotten that over with. Here’s the serious part.” He decided to move on “Has that crystal ever interfered with your electronics?” He asked, now suddenly serious as he could be.

“No.” She replied “Why?

“It messed with my phone today when I tried to sneak it from my lab, didn’t stop until I moved across the room.” He answered, Sarah’s attention was definitely back on that damn rock that caused her so much trouble before.

“Mess with it…how?” She was now intrigued despite the slight anxiety.

“No idea, that’s why I was asking. I wondered if it’s happened before and it slipped your mind.” He then folded his arms, she wondered when that look stopped being so intimidating to her “Jack has this uh, server. All the alien-investigators are in there. All four of us. I was going to tell them, but I decided you and Donna had a priority since you were both more involved. I wondered if they could experiment with any others they have there.”

“You’re about to ask me about joining, aren’t you?” She asked, she knew she was on point when he looked surprised that he was so easy to read. “Jack may be uncomfortable since I threatened him.”

“About that.” Basil leaned in close “Talk to him, get along. Make up, be friends.” He said, then leaned back after he was done with his five second lecture “You both have far too much pride.”

“I’m not objecting to it anymore.” She sighed, leaning back in her seat “Since he’s married now, I’d _hope_ he won’t try flirting again.”

“Oh, trust me.” Basil said, to be honest everyone was surprised that he did in the first place “Ianto has mellowed him out. By the way, Donna seems determined to befriend you so be prepared for that.”

Sarah did feel a little nervous about the thought of being in a strange chatroom with all these unfamiliar people, she was never very good at meeting new friends. Well, it used to be easier…but then she got involved with UNIT and learned about all those things, suddenly other humans weren’t relatable anymore. She couldn’t help but joke to herself that it was why she was able to talk to Basil so easily, it was because he was half-alien the entire time! Of course!

“You’re anxious.” He suddenly commented, she was taken aback.

“Wh-what? _Anxious?_ ” She gave a nervous smile that said it all, she hated it when she did that.

“Yes, you’re anxious. You always get that slight deer-in-the-headlights look in your eye when you get anxious.” He confirmed, making her blink a few times.

He must have been the first problem to notice such a tiny thing “I didn’t…I didn’t look like anything.”

“No, you did. It’s like when you hold back tears you look kind of like a sad puppy.” He continued, he really lacked the signal to know when to stop “It’s adorable dear, but blatantly obvious if you’re not blind.”

“Well then, apparently everyone else is blind.” She sarcastically answered as she tried to keep her composure. What was with this man and calling her cute in different ways? It was annoying, but not for the reasons she made out to be.

“Maybe they should get their eyes checked, anyway _stop trying to change this._ ” He gave her a stern look “Don’t worry, I’ll be in there. None of them are scary and Donna is loud at most. I’ll try and bring in Harry.” He placed a hand on her head “It’ll be alright.”

She wanted to come up with strong response, but with the soothing feeling of his hand stroking her hair she had to admit that maybe, she was a little tense. “Are you using some kind of telepathy on me?” She asked, he chuckled.

“No, I just have magic hands.” He joked, she closed her eyes and just let out quiet little ‘hmm?’ in response. “Means I don’t have to hug people.”

“Thank you.” She said, leaning slightly into his hand. “For noticing.” She then added, she was rather sure that he would ask why. It would usually be the response to her thanking him for anything, well anything that was more emotional and less physical like how he managed to fix her computer this week, somehow with discarded parts from another computer she failed to recognise seeing well… _anywhere._ When she asked where he even got it, he just simply said ‘ _I’ll explain later’_.

Disappointingly, she had now accepted the fact that it may never come. But she was thankful for the help either way.

“Of course.” He simply stated, it seemed had forgotten to actually stop the act of affection.

She will remind him, in a few more minutes.


	15. Chapter 15

Basil threw the newspapers into the trash in a huff. He wasn’t pleased at all, now Sarah would have to lay even lower, thank goodness she was on leave it should be easy. Well, should be he won’t jinx himself into thinking absolutely nothing would happen…but that seemed to only sour his mood further.

He had finally settled into this small apartment, it no longer looked like a trainwreck and Sarah kind of nagged him enough for him to make effort. He honestly didn’t understand why, not like he was going to live here forever. At the same time, he couldn’t help but feel rather pleased with where he was living right now. He could play his music loudly at ridiculous hours, he actually felt like playing more often, now.

He played especially impressive if he even sensed Sarah was listening however, more complicated notes, faster songs, ones that would normally scare young guitarists with how complex they were. He wouldn’t say he was a musical prodigy but well…he believed he was quite fantastic in the area, he wanted to show off.

He really did like showing off, he liked it when normal humans would get so impressed by his slightly bigger brain and ability to memorize such complex concepts. It became rather normal for her to be around, comfortable even. He had forgotten how it felt to spend time with someone who knew what he was, she was very curious of course. She adores a good question, it was almost as much as he slowly begun to adore her.

She even went as far as asking what she should do if something happened to him, if he needed medical attention and some good-willed person attempts to call an ambulance. He just advised calling the Brigadier and he’d understand what she means, he’ll sort it out. He did appreciate the thought.

He got around to reading her review, she wrote it like a true journalist. She was good, and she praised him which he _did_ like. Maybe she should be the one publishing these reviews instead.

The crystal still wasn’t doing anything he wanted, he tried poking and prodding it and even yelling insults at it in a fit of frustration.

Sarah said it was silly, told him not to worry about it and maybe it’ll come in time.

He was impatient though, sometimes a thousand things would happen at once on Earth. An invasion here, a lost alien in need of help there. But sometimes, _literally nothing did._ He was forced to live as an ordinary famous author and musician who totally didn’t have secret abilities from his alien mother. He was so bored, he was going mad. He even started bothering Harry. He suggested he should try picking up yet another hobby, maybe take a trip, maybe meet new people.

No, no new people. He has enough people, they’re all loveable dorks.

Jack was hard to catch and he would return home soon, he wondered what was happening. He just wanted something to _happen._

Childishly frustrated, he picked up his phone and started sending ‘I’m so booored’ messages in their group chat in hopes to catch attention. Of course there was none, he couldn’t even invite anyone he could lovingly tease yet. He didn’t want to have to deal with people face-to-face, that was for sure.

Much to his annoyance, he heard banging at his door. He gave a loud, irritated sigh and wondered if this person _purposely_ looked into his mind and turned up at the _worst_ time.

When he opened up, he saw a face he hadn’t planned on seeing for the rest of his lifespan.

“Hello, you didn’t tell me you were in London. That’s _incredibly_ rude.” A man with spiked brown hair, a voice that went high pitched when he got excited and wearing that _stupid_ pinstriped suit spoke with a slight, Scottish accent compared to Basil’s thicker one. “I only learned because I read the review for your new book, congratulations again Doctor Disco. I’m sure other authors are envious of the attention you gather.”

“That’s because I didn’t want you to know I was in London.” Basil responded, not even fighting the fact he was planning on walking into his apartment. “I’m not interested in catching up, David.”

“ _Ouch._ ” He responded “The only blood family you have left and you give me the cold shoulder…you have not changed. I love you!” That stupid smile on David’s face was only made with Basil’s eyeroll.

“Why are you here?” Basil asked with a sigh in his breath “I want nothing to do with your shenanigans. Besides, you’re not my only family I know your parents are still alive.”

“Well, I saw that you were staying here and the fact you were on TV a few times. I just wondered how you were doing, am I allowed to be curious about that?” David asked, his hands both entering his pockets on habit. At least, when he tried to look serious.

David was a cousin he knew since he was young, quite a bit younger than him he was often made to babysit him back when the two families would spend time together. They did get along when he was younger, but when he grew into a teenager he became a bit… _wild._

Since he was protected from all of the things Basil had to deal with regarding his complicated family life, David never understood how secretive Basil was and would _annoyingly_ try to be involved with whatever he did. Not only that, but he had a tendency to cause trouble and would get _very_ emotional whenever he had girlfriend and friend drama. He had such a young mind he couldn’t keep up with, Basil had to mature faster to deal with what was happening around him.

He honestly wondered if Sarah had to do the same thing, maybe they were both just two people who never got to experience a normal life.

It was sad, it made it hard for David to try and relate to him when he did. He wondered if he hated him, or if he was a little bit jealous that David gets such a hopeful outlook. Either way, he didn’t like to spend too much time with him after a certain age…and him suddenly showing up was always draining to deal with.

“Nothing much has happened.” Basil replied, “Just everything you heard.”

“Well, _actually._ ” David’s voice went a little high. That meant trouble “I hear you’ve been causing quite a stir with the media. I’m related to you so people at work keep asking me.”

“And…” Basil leaned in to David, giving him the hardest glare he could muster “You can tell them to mind their own _fucking business._ ”

“I don’t plan on telling them…” David suddenly looked rather guilty “I just, wanted to ask if you were alright.”

That innocent look David had on his face was just as irritating as his voice, grumbling Basil was almost tempted to annoy him out of the small apartment that was _far too much air_ to share with David at this time.

“I’m fine, I got quite a wonderful review from a very skilled journalist. Not published of course, but it boosted my confidence and that’s what matters.” Basil replied, he just can’t help but to rub in his success. “You can tell auntie and uncle that I haven’t ended up arrested or one of those celebrities that people use as a bad example for kids.”

“Whoa hey, they worry about you too. They haven’t seen you in years.” David reminded him “You should introduce us all to your new girlfriend.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” He said, correcting David’s statement “Where in the world did you hear that? I have _no idea_ where you get these ideas from.”

David then looked a little confused “That journalist…isn’t your girlfriend?”

“No!” He loudly objected “Nobody said that about Donna or Jack.”

“Oh okay.” He accepted “Fair enough, thought she was because you wrote a character like her in your book. Thought it was one of your _weird_ forms of affection.”

Basil was at first frustrated, then slightly flustered. “I did not! She is _nothing_ like her!” He began to feel panicked.

“Her appearance is eerily similar, we all know what Sarah Jane Smith looks like Basil she’s a pretty big name herself. She writes those articles denying aliens. She’s sane unlike the loonies. Mum was happy about that despite the obvious age-gap.” David looked so _smug_ it almost made Basil grumble even more.

“I don’t wish to talk about this anymore.” Basil decided, ending the conversation as quickly as possible.

“Alright, whatever.” David rose his hands in surrender “You should still visit though, bring your _friend.”_

“No.” Basil was so uninterested he felt that boredom was better, now he wished he appreciated the fact he was bored more. It was less annoying than this. Hell, Jack and Sarah had a better non-friendship than this. They had no urge to kill each other and they subtly do nice things without even speaking much.

David was just _annoying_ and constantly trying to trap him into talking with the family. They were hard to speak to, and it was for the best he never understood why.

“Okay, okay. Can I meet her?” He then asked again, Basil’s glare was answer enough. “But come on, I always like to meet all the people who wish to tolerate you.”

Basil was already drained, this argument was never going to end. David has this _infuriating_ ability to win these things by simply having enough energy to keep going far past Basil’s own limit. “No, go home. I’m…busy.”

“Bullshit.” David gave a slight pout “I’m not _that_ stupid.”

“I’m about to play music, _loudly_. Please leave so I can focus on my creative genius.” Basil quickly spoke starting to push him towards the door. Thankfully, his abnormally skinny body made him easy to shove, it was like he was almost weightless. He wanted to think of a sarcastic quip Donna would make about this, but he couldn’t think of one right now. David made noises of disappointment and annoyance as he was force out of the door. “Good _day._ ”

Basil was quick to slam the door shut and did as he said he would: play music obnoxiously loud.

David had just about given up, his attempt at getting Basil to speak to him was again…rather bluntly turned down at least up to five times over. He shrugged to himself, he’ll find a way to break the old grouch down and at least make him act…somewhat his age. He wasn’t actually _that_ old no matter how vague he was on the topic. He believed he was being a bit overdramatic. Like the time he wrote a sign saying _‘Go away humans’_ and placed it on the front of his bedroom door.

“Excuse me.” A voice spoke from behind, when he saw who it was he felt he _finally_ had an excuse to go back inside.

He was staring at the journalist with a bright grin “Sorry, we never met.” He stopped her before she reached the door. He was rather amazed she could gear above the sounds of guitar strings. Or perhaps she had already adapted to them…how sad. “I’m sure Basil has told you about me, I’m his cousin. You must be the mysterious Sarah Jane Smith.” He offered her a hand to shake. She didn’t take it.

“I think you heard wrong.” She said placing a hand on the door handle “Mysterious is what they call me when Basil doesn’t give out any of my personal details, cousin?” She then asked looking slightly confused “No, never heard of you.”

Now David was just _insulted._ “Not once!?” He asked in disbelief “Not even just as an example of what an idiot looks like? That’s even sadder…I’m sad.” He spoke to himself, it was almost believable that they were related from that alone. “David by the way, since he probably hasn’t even mentioned my name in passing either.”

“No, he didn’t.” She confirmed, she didn’t even try and sugar-coat it for him. In fact, she herself had a few traits that reminded him of younger Basil. No wonder they spend time together, they would both probably _agree_ he was stupid and leave it at that. “I never considered the whole family thing such a concern."

“You mean…neither of you asked?” David asked, wondering how all that even fit in. “Well whatever, nice to finally see you. Can tell the family you actually exist and can tolerate him for more than five minutes. _And_ come back for more, you come back and talk to Basil more?” David spoke as though he was going a hundred miles per hour, it was like he never stopped once he started talking.

Sarah gave an amused expression “You came here.” She pointed out “You could say the same thing about you.” She then opened the door and entered without even offering him to come inside. Well, that fell flat. She didn’t even seem to care that much, that made him sad…sad and rather confused. He began to wonder if he was much more relaxed with people other than him.

But she was a little cold, something about her was so _frosty_.

Ah well, when all else fails…he can always talk to a mutual friend of theirs.

Jack will be a bit more social, at least.


	16. Chapter 16

Basil stopped playing the second he saw Sarah through the door “You have a cousin?” She asked immediately, oh no…he somehow managed to see her anyway. “You never mentioned that.”

“Never needed to.” He answered, “He’s the thorn in my side, no need to bring him up.”

“It’s just, nobody ever says you have anyone. I was surprised, though to be honest he’s a bit forward.” She said, he couldn’t help but to give her an awkward smile.

“Don’t get me started on that, Sarah.” He gently placed his instrument down. “Now, what’s up?”

“Nothing really.” She answered, to be honest she had a hard time visiting him without ‘good reason’ before. But she grew tired of the same old excuses and decided to just be blunt “I’m just, bored.”

“That’s funny, me too.” He sat down and honestly began to look it “Though it was better than the conversation with him, so I shouldn’t complain. Why not Harry?” He then asked, admitting to his own curiosity on the matter “Did you ever bother him when you were bored?”

“Not really.” She admitted, “Felt too guilty.”

“Not too guilty to bother me?” He asked, “As far as you’re aware I don’t want to see anyone today.”

“And I’d respect that. If you told me.” She moved up close next to him “So do you want me to leave?”

“No!” He was to quick to object “No, no…it’s alright I was just uhm, being a pain. I don’t mind you here.”

Sarah was trying to hide the smile growing on her face at his response “Well then…” She paused to make sure she still looked serious enough that she didn’t seem _too_ glad about that. She didn’t even know what this sort of pride was, but it was annoying. “What do you want to do?”

“Play music, maybe quieter now you’re here.” He answered, to be honest he didn’t know what to do that included others anymore. A lot of his hobbies became those that he did alone. “If, you don’t mind.” He added.

“I don’t mind.” She replied, truthfully she just didn’t want to really be alone right now. That house is becoming more of a burden and despite being give it by her aunt, she honestly began wondering if she should move. What was she supposed to do with an entire house anyway? She was pretty much alone and no other family members even visit. Maybe she should find somewhere smaller and more out the way like here.

She actually begun to miss the silence of Scotland at this point. But she didn’t want to, or perhaps she didn’t know how to say to the people around her that she really didn’t want to be alone right now. If anything, that showed how tense she had been lately. “But…” She decided to bring up another suggestion “We could also bother Jack or something, I’ll be nice.” She watched as he paused for a moment.

“That would be entertaining, yes.” He answered, but he seemed to contemplate the situation rather hard.

“You don’t have to.” She then added as a form of reassurance.

“No, Donna would be happy to see you show up.” He decided against getting too into playing his instrument for a while, may as well get this thing over with. He had been waiting for so long to resolve this, may as well do it quick.

“Let me check on my computer first, I think I left it on.” She said, he gave a sigh.

“You left it on?” He asked, “How can you forget that?”

“I was frustrated with that crystal, that’s all.” She replied, the damn crystal again. “I thought I was onto something.”

Deciding to just let her take the lead as usual, he allowed her to lead him back to her house. The one that seemed way too big for someone so alone and… _small._ Every time he even walked in briefly it was almost lonely, it was no wonder she didn’t spend a large amount of time there. He waited as she started messing around with the keyboard, he assumed something went wrong within the time she left it. He gave the crystal beside it a bit of a glare, it was just an object…but he was going to let it know that it was a source of frustration.

“That’s strange.” She said, as she pressed a few more keys “What’s happening? The screen has gone completely…” She stopped in her tracks as she tried to forcibly turn off the machine, but even stranger it seemed to refuse to shut down. It took a moment for them both, but it was then they remembered Basil’s phone, and the offending item that was probably causing the issue.

“Oh…” Basil almost pushed Sarah slightly aside to take a peek himself “What’s this? What _are_ you trying to do?” He asked without expecting a reply. His eyes were now filled with curiosity, Sarah managed to shove herself back in. The purple, red fragments on the screen seemed endless, it was then Basil reached into his pocket and took out an object Sarah didn’t recognise. It was metal with a deep, blue glow as he pressed the button on the side. The noise that came from it was a kind of whirring.

“What the hell is that?” She asked as the screen flickered and wavered with whatever he was doing. He then gave a look of realization.

“Oh, sonic screwdriver. I was banned from using weapons but they didn’t tell me I can’t use power tools.” Basil explained faster than he ever had during their entire friendship, usually it would take about half-an-hour to get the gist.

“What made you decided to make a _screwdriver_ sonic?” She asked, he almost looked a little offended.

“Ever needed to fix a cabinet? Build a shelf?” He asked, waving the object around “This thing is really putting up a fight…” He mumbled to himself.

“I would appreciate if you would stop using your sonic device.” An unfamiliar voice spoke out of Sarah’s speakers. They almost both jumped back, ready to defend themselves…or run, more likely the running.

But a smile began to grow on Basil’s face, finally…something _interesting_.

“Hello!” He greeted it, doing as he was asked and halting his interference with its signal “Now who are you?”

“I am a Xylok.” He answered “I crashed into the Earth ten years ago.”

“A _Xylok.”_ Basil’s expression held one of knowledge over the situation at hand, one that was a combination of amazement and concern, at least…until his face suddenly fell “Never heard of you.”

Sarah decided to interject “What is a Xylok?” She decided to ask the obvious question first, since it was also the most important one “And why wait so long to communicate? You could have done this at _any_ time at the UNIT base.”

“I am a being that started residing in the Earth’s crust since a meteorite crash, but due to a volcanic eruption at Krakatoa, I was able to escape.” He explained, emotionless, almost like he was practicing his polite introduction and explanation for a long time. “It has taken me a while to gather my strength to find a form of communication until now.”

Sarah almost looked sceptical, of course it was understandable. This being only suddenly started communicating now, Basil recalled the other crystals “Are all the other crystals Xylok?” He asked “Is there a chance you would all hijack the internet and start communicating with you?”

“I believe the rest have been too damaged to even form a link with a simple device as the one in your pocket, the eruption had already destroyed a good portion of our kind near the surface. I will have to assume I am the only one not trapped within the crust.” His answer was as though he was ignoring any form of suspicion in their voices.

“Then what are your intentions?” Sarah Jane asked, it was sharp and immediate…and little bit frosty towards the being.

“I have none, I have been under the crust of your planet for years. We no longer have the purpose we once did.” He answered, Basil’s stern look towards the now shining rock was unwavering “I understand your suspicions, but we have had no access to technology for over a decade. We could not plan to use this primitive technology against you.”

“Alright then…” Basil thought for a moment “What now? What are you going to ask for?”

“I do not intent to ask for anything, however I tire of being locked in boxes and shut away without any form of communication. So, if you’re offering, I’d like to continue to be able to communicate with beings such as yourself.” For a being that showed little emotion, he almost sounded like he was sincere, Basil thought that would be understandable of a sentient being…it must have been very lonely, living like that. At least when under the crust of the Earth, he had contact with his own kind.

“Alright then.” Basil decided before Sarah could even insert her opinion, he just knew she was going to get him for this later but, he simply couldn’t let himself be so cruel as to take away the Xylok’s only gateway to some sort of social interaction and at that, company. “How about this? We make you your own casing, and you can communicate all you like. Your own computer, if we learn we can trust you we will give you a bit more power and influence to move. You might even get your own wifi.”

“That sounds rather reasonable.” The voice echoed through the speakers quite quickly, it sounded like a deal he couldn’t refuse. Though in his current situation, he may not have even had a choice in the first place. It wasn’t like a rock could run.

Sarah tugged a little on the sleeve on his shirt, though normally he would teasingly say how cute that was…he could almost feel her annoyance that he didn’t consult her first before making such a decision. Oh wait yes, _she_ was the boss.

Letting himself get pulled away, her eyes slightly frustrated she began to whisper at a level the Xylok couldn’t hear “Are you even sure about this?” She asked “Can we really trust him?”

“Look, Sarah…” He tried to think quick “This is a sentient being that has been trapped for years unable to contact anyone around him, it’s a lonely existence.” He began, he knew she had a lot of empathy, he wanted her to understand how it would feel from that being’s perspective “If, he can prove we can trust him he’d need a way and a form he can do so. Our best bet is this, if he betrays us we can shut him down I’m sure.”

Sarah gave an irritated sigh, she looked rather anxious for a second but seemed to quickly push it down “Fine.” She stated, she couldn’t exactly argue with the idea that stopping here could possibly condemn a possibly innocent being to an eternity of loneliness. Basil grabbed her hand and squeezed it between his own hands.

“Thank you, dear.” He smiled before returning to the being that was still possessing Sarah’s computer, it would be better if he didn’t leave the Xylok like that all day. She might need that thing, journalists these days get their names out there easier online and if Sarah had new plans for her future, her couldn’t exactly have them be put to a pause because an alien rock is using it to talk to them. “Right.” He let go of her hand “Sarah, I believe I haven’t taught you how to build a supercomputer yet. Let’s get started.”

* * *

 

“Mum, I told you…” Donna called into the kitchen “I’m not staying, this is the best work I’ve had these past few years.”

“But… _Wales?_ ” Sylvia and Donna would have this argument every time they had to leave, unfortunately Wilf had a chance of being unfortunately dragged into it. He decided to keep his distance, Donna knew how to handle this situation…especially when she knew she could run away now and keep a distance. “You’ve barely visited within the last year.”

“I’ve been busy, plus those boys dragged another girl into their situation and she could use some company. So I’m staying a little while longer anyway.” Donna announced quite suddenly, now even Wilf was surprised. Usually, this ended in her storming out the house with her bags, telling her mother she would call her when she got there safely.

“Oh, why didn’t you say so?” Sylvia suddenly brightened up a bit.

“Plus, I want my boss to stop being a prick about it.” She then added in her usual attitude “They left her alone with Basil, remember Basil?”

“The one who read off those cards when introducing himself to us?” She asked, not exactly enthusiastic.

“I don’t know, the man seemed rather interesting to me.” Wilf finally spoke up “Not like the other strange people you drag home, he fixed my telescope even after I said he didn’t have to five times. Strange, it’s never worked better.”

“Yes, but granddad you didn’t have to deal with him for three days straight in _Scotland._ ” Donna was going to start her rant now, they were both so familiar they could almost repeat her words “I never met a man so awkward in my life, it’s almost like…he’s a _Martian!_ And just so you both know-:” Donna was interrupted by a knocking on the door, curious as to who would show up today…she decided to answer before her mother in case it was the man himself.

“Oh ‘ello!” A familiar man with spiked brown hair, bright enthusiastic brown eyes and a big smile greeted her. “Basil threw me out again.”

Donna then turned to her family, gestured towards the David who was standing at the door “And don’t get me started on _this one!”_ She said before dragging him into the house.#

“Oi! I’m not THAT bad! Unlike _him_ I’m actually quite charming.” David spoke with slight pride, Donna rolled her eyes…it was most definitely a rather super effective attack on that arrogance.

“Hello David.” Wilf greeted him “Looking well I see, no luck with the family then?”

“No, I did get to meet that girl though. She was really cold to me, girls are not usually that cold to me…” He seemed almost surprised that he was rejected by Sarah at the door, but what hurt more was learning that Basil barely spoke of him to his friends. Donna read his face exactly, gave a sigh.

“I’m sure if she spoke to you, she’ll like you.” Donna gave a quick reassurance knowing it was enough. It didn’t take much to revive his confidence on this matter.

“Yeah, _exactly!_ ” He suddenly seemed brighter again as predicted. “But she’s just as bad as him in giving the cold shoulder…It will be like, trying to get to know _another_ Basil.”

“I’ll talk to her first, not you.” Donna made that an order, David just looked like a sad puppy for minute before Donna’s glare made him simply accept the situation. She was actually rather terrifying when he argued with her “You caused enough trouble, sit and have some grandfather-grandson time with gramps!”

“But…!” David’s eyes widened with objections, however one hand gesture from Donna ordering him to sit down had him do as he was told immediately.

“Good boy.” She said, David gave a slight pout in response. But at least, he was willing to stay still for now. Before she headed out the door however, she had one more condition “No coffee, or anything caffeinated. He’ll go full Tigger.” She told her grandfather, who nodded in response.

“We won’t be doing that again.” Wilf chuckled, David folded his arms to emphasise how upset he was at this exchange. Not that it would stop Donna, of course.

“Be good.” She then finally said before finally leaving David with his new babysitters.


	17. Chapter 17

She didn’t expect him to say, ‘ _thank you, dear’_. Neither did she expect him to start teaching her how to build the casing for a sentient rock…well, to be exact it was the Xylok that was mostly correcting them in the process. Honestly, she wasn’t used to working this closely with someone, especially on a project not run by UNIT or at that, anybody else. Nevermind someone who seemed to be trying to show off the way he was.

They have moved up to her attic, it was probably the clearest space in the house. She never quite found a use for it, she didn’t actually own enough to warrant boxing much away. Back after the funeral of her aunt, the family cleared it out. She was however able to save a few boxes of her aunt’s old things, old dresses, notebooks she had written her research in, old items she had from her mother…

She apologized mentally to her aunt who she almost felt hanging in the air, she was never a spiritual person, but it gave a sense of comfort. She wouldn’t mind at all, no she would love this. She would love some new unknown science happening in her old attic. She would have scolded Sarah for not jumping in at the opportunity to learn something so new exciting.

“Remember to wear gloves when you hold these two. They’ll knock you out cold.” He said as he picked them up with his of course, well-gloved hands “A friend of mine once took a visit to our house and made that mistake, it was a lot to explain to his parents.”

“Why did you even have these in the first place?” Sarah asked, but had already adapted to the idea that he, a half-alien being would somehow have obtained such items. It was amazing how much he had brought over to her house. Where was he even keeping it all? Did he have a secret lab in the basement of that building?

“Well, on Gallifrey kids get _far_ more interesting things to play with.” He answered, she went back to what she was doing not long after, she was explained to quite thoroughly how it was supposed to be wired, it was strange that she was building some form an alien technology like it was _nothing_. At that, some of it was out of old Earth computer parts. If she told anyone else about her life, she would be seen as insane. She had already said this to herself a thousand times of course, but not once was she the one doing this kind of hands-on work.

Sarah was currently sat on the wooden floor, the case was so large it wouldn’t even fit on the one desk in the room. She had been staring at this for over half-an-hour now, it only took Basil speaking to break her focus for the most part.

“How are you doing there?” He said close to her ear, crouching as he leaned in behind her to take a look at what she had in her hands “You’re wasting yourself at UNIT.” He said after only a few moments, somehow being watched almost made her lose her nerve. When you’re sitting alone, you’re almost completely calm with your own work. Nobody is there to see you screw up but with him looking at her hand movements she almost slipped a few times and attached the wrong components.

“I know I am.” She answered his last comment, almost with some actual confidence. Maybe it was mostly slight bitter, maybe she did make a mistake letting herself stay there for too long.

“I’m glad you know, because I’m going to be sure to let the Brigadier know you said that.” He responded, she almost kicked him. Sensing the slight twitch of her leg, he let out a slight chuckle at her response. For a moment however, she couldn’t entirely remember what was supposed to place here next, of course…it had to be while she was being watched.

It seemed he noticed her hesitance and he took her hand, placing it on the correct component. “Always that one.” He gently spoke “In this situation, always go for that one. It’ll balance out the others and prevent damage during the power surge.” He guided her hand to the correct placement and let her securely attach it to the inner casing.

In this situation, where he was close enough to be pressed against her back as he helped her reach anywhere a little further than her arm’s length, she had to hold back her mouth from running and telling him that she’s fine, let her do it. However, the combination of extra information and the fact him steading her made her more secure was oddly as comforting as the thought that her aunt never entirely left.

When she was done, she leaned back. Realizing how she was almost practically on his lap; she was quick to flinch away and move beside him. “I think that’s all he wanted me to do.” She said, feeling the ache in her back from how long she had been sitting on the floor leaning in. That was a bad idea, but she got rather lost in what she was doing and whether or not she was doing it correctly.

“How about a break, I’m sure the Xylok understands our human needs.” Basil suggested, speaking of that he had been a little silent for a while. Possibly because connecting with her laptop apparently took quite a bit of energy. Therefore, Basil came up with the idea was for him to no longer be _‘wireless’_ but directly connected to the computer.

“It’s not every day you build a supercomputer.” Her voice was clearly tired from how long she had worked, Basil however despite building something even more complicated still seemed to have enough energy to continue. She wondered if he had stopped for her sake more than his. Not that she was going to complain, his assumption of her needing some time away from this was correct.

She managed to stand herself up, her body was stiff. This was her own fault, she thought…she let herself sit in such a bad posture.

Basil’s phone however had started buzzing quite rapidly, after checking his expression went from rather calm and pleased to his eyes widening.

“Uhm…” He suddenly looked very apologetic as he glanced towards her “I’ll be back up in a minute, I’ll bring you something to drink.”

“Thanks.” She simply responded as he seemed to rush out of the door. Alone, she ended up glancing at the boxes in the corner. A slightly bitter smile rose on her face.

It took her a lot of effort to get those boxes, a lot more than it should for someone who was also family. Even worse, the girl her aunt raised. Half the time, it felt like she was invisible…the first and only time she spoke to a UNIT counsellor, she made the dark joke that even her parents forgot her at the side of the road. She didn’t laugh.

She read her aunt’s notebooks one time, she found one that was more personal by accident and read entries about missing her sister, ‘ _Sarah questioned if you loved her today’_ was something that stood out, it was one of the last ones she wrote after all and she remembers that day rather clearly. Her aunt was one of the few people who called her by her first name on occasion, she hated it at the time. Now she would do all sorts of things to hear her say it again.

But reading that entry though, made her wonder if she put her aunt in pain sometimes. In fact, she never even had the chance to truly think about her feelings on the matter. Sarah Jane was running around again not long after they planted the tree in her memory.

“Oh…my… _GOD!”_ A voice called into the quiet basement, making Sarah jump in her skin. The dead silence was broken. She faced the woman she met in Scotland, who seemed rather shocked at the display before her. Of course, anyone would be if they saw parts of what was in progress. “I thought you were a Martian, now I’m _convinced._ ”

“W-well…” Basil looked rather nervous, holding two bottles on water in his hands. “The Xylok, the being in the form of crystal told us how to do it. I’m just as human as you are after all, no matter how _alien_ I seem.” His excuse was quick but still made sense, it wasn’t a complete lie either. He did make suggestions on what components to use. Basil was just knowledgeable enough to know if he suggested anything particularly dangerous. “I’m just very skilled, so is Sarah.”

“Well yes…” Sarah spoke up, finally focused enough to speak “Our experience with alien technology has helped us gain an idea with the Xylok’s guidance.” She then added; Donna however still looked rather amazed at the sight.

“I hope you asked permission before using her attic…” Donna spoke quieter as she tried to absorb what was going on.

“But more importantly…” Sarah’s eyes were filled with suspicion an doubt already, for once Basil was able to read a suddenly change in someone’s expression that was this subtle and almost prepared for the worst “How did you know I live here?”

“I haven’t seen Basil in three days.” Donna spoke calmly “When that happens, he tends to either be in trouble or getting someone else into it. When I found he wasn’t home, I gathered where of all places he may be and asked a certain doctor…?”

“Harry…” She mumbled, folding her arms with a slight hint or annoyance.

“I was concerned, I’m being honest.” Donna immediately spoke before Sarah could continue. “After that little incident got around, we decided to keep track of that idiot. Besides, I thought you might need someone to take shifts.”

This woman seemed loud and pushy, seemed almost as ordinary as anyone could be in this situation. Sarah Jane, however was proven very wrong in the last part. This woman seemed to be playing it well, for whatever reason she had a purpose being here that wasn’t just babysitting Basil and she knew _exactly_ where to get information. She couldn’t underestimate someone who works under Torchwood, especially if they looked as innocent as Donna did.

However, she could probably believe she was concerned after that incident where they were attacked. Basil was her friend and he had a bad habit of not answering any of his messages in time. This didn’t change the fact that look in her eyes was still shining like a spark, but it was less concerning if she kept her guard up.

“Alright.” Sarah said, the look she gave almost made Basil tense between them. “We’re fine, so that’s all you’re here for, right?” Her naturally frosty exterior often showed to people she wasn’t overly familiar with, before she wasn’t exactly in the perfect state of mind…now she was mostly fine she seemed to return mostly into her shell when introduced to someone properly.

“Actually, I also needed to talk to you.” She didn’t even hold back, she jumped at the opportunity “How about you’d like to visit and tell us about this little… _project_ of yours?” She suggested, though Sarah kept getting the feeling it was far from one. Donna then gave a slightly pleading expression “Please…the boys are driving me _insane_. I’d like some girl talk.”

“Girl…talk?” Sarah asked with a slightly bemused expression on her face. She then have a slightly weak smile “I think you’re asking the wrong girl, sorry. I’m not that great of a conversationalist.”

“Now now…!” Basil decided to jump in just in time “Maybe being somewhere outside the attic will be nice.” He said quickly pushing one of the bottles into her hands. Basil had already caught onto what Donna was planning, it might just work. _Might just._ She was dragging Sarah down to make her socialize a little and maybe try and encourage her and Jack to bond over something they have in common. Something outside of what they do and their little arguments in the past.

Sarah was probably the first link to solving the tension between UNIT and Torchwood. If she starts approving of Jack then Harry will be so too, and it can jump from Harry to Yates to Benton. It’s possible this could work, he could probably finally make it up to the both of them for the trouble he has caused before.

Sarah however, have him such a _glare_ , it was like she was stabbing him with a pair of ice-daggers. “Dear…” He almost grabbed her hand again like earlier, but he had doubts that would work twice in one day. “It’s just one day, you can tell Jack to fuck off to his face again. It’ll be hilarious and I need some entertainment right now.” He reasoned.

“Hold on a minute…” Donna looked almost confused “ _Dear?”_

“I’ll only go if that’s the condition.” She completely ignored Donna’s comment “Since you find that so _entertaining._ ”

She wasn’t exactly planning to go there and cause an argument, but it was a decent condition if one occurred. She wasn’t even in the mood to talk about the past in the first place right now, she had already been reflecting on that enough as it is.

“Alright then!” Donna clapped her hands together almost in joy at her fast victory. Even if it meant possibly babysitting the both of them to prevent them from saying something _stupid_. It was almost like they were both just as cold as each other.

She’ll get them in a good mood…and maybe try and see if David can join them again like he did before. She always ended up being the glue like this, she didn’t believe she was good at much, in fact she often wondered if she was holding the team back. If there was anything she could be proud of however, it was the fact she could bring people together like this like it was a _talent_. She could get them all to get along at least for a moment.

What could go wrong, right?

* * *

 

It was within these moments Donna realized her biggest mistake.

Basil ended up updating Jack on the crystal after being asked. Jack wanted to know why he was notified as quickly as possible, Ianto stepped in and pointed out that it was not a Torchwood project. Sarah gave a smirk, said she liked his husband and started the tension in the air. Jack said he thought she was on leave, or at least that was what the word was. Sarah confirmed it true, but she was doing this as more a personal project than a UNIT one.

And so, Donna was sat listening to them…

“Wasn’t your leave over your mental health, are you sure this is a _great_ idea Miss. Journalist?” Jack asked with a stiff expression on his face.

“I’m doing great, turns out the freedom was all I needed.” She answered; her expression was also rather tense “I’m actually more well than they may make you believe.”

“Oh really?” Jack asked, he opened his mouth for a new comment but decided against it after a little nudge of Ianto’s elbow. “Th-that…sounds good.”

“Yes, thanks.” She ended the conversation there and it was just silence. Donna wanted to scream into a pillow, they were just _hopeless._

“Well, I am in need for some good girl talk!” She spoke up almost nervously “Sarah Jane, come with me, you can leave Basil with the boys…Ianto is really reliable at keeping them in check.”

“It’s mostly for my own sanity, last thing I need is my husband and his friend running off and causing trouble.” Ianto commented, he was trying to help clear the air with some good humour over the situation. “You two stay safe.”

Sarah felt herself be dragged outside of the hotel sitting room, she didn’t notice before but…this place had a _lot_ of rooms just for guests. Where does Torchwood get the funds for this…?

“I’m sorry.” Donna looked slightly guilty when they were finally alone in another guest lobby. It was mostly empty, most of the chairs were free. “You two really have a lot to unpack here, but I almost threw out the entire suitcase with the way that was going.”

“It’s fine, I just…wish he didn’t use the leave as an excuse.” She admitted slightly, but immediately seemed to work to look fine with that entire conversation.

“I think…he was more concerned than trying to be cruel. Remember, he didn’t want you suffering the brunt of the media either. I just don’t think Jack knows how to approach you and ask you like any human with a degree of _common sense._ ” Her voice at the end seemed to harden with slight frustration, however she immediately went back to normal. “So anyway, anything interesting lately?”

“Uhm…other than the crystal not much.” Her answer would pretty much lead to a dead-end, however Donna felt like she could pull out a little more than just short, general answers. This was a new person, she was curious, she wanted to know a little more about the person.

“Well, what about Basil? Anything new when you two… _hang out_? Or do whatever weird Martian-like things with him?” Donna then asked, Sarah seemed to actually think for a moment.

“He made me sign up to a chat app, he said he wanted me to join some kind of group chat.” Sarah answered, well at least it was something she could work with. “And he played guitar to annoy his cousin today, apparently.” She then added; Donna almost smirked awkwardly. She was fully aware that man was at her home, probably driving her mother insane but she decided not to bring up her friendship with that idiot yet.

“Sounds like he’s been causing a bit of trouble, then.” Donna said suddenly having inspiration on where to go with this topic. Maybe she could invite her to the group herself at this rate if she played her cards right. “Never mind the fact he has transformed your attic into one of his projects.”

“Oh, no…!” Sarah objected “He isn’t causing me trouble, sure he’s eccentric but his music makes good background noise and if I _really_ objected to all that being in my attic, I would have physically thrown him out of it myself.” She explained with quite a bit of confidence, the thought actually almost made Donna snicker.

Just that image of a small girl like Sarah throwing him out, it was too entertaining. She bet he would have such a confused expression as to how it happened, too.

“I guess you have him well-disciplined, then?” The smile on her face was clearly one that was internally teasing Basil over the matter. “Still I’m surprised, you’ve joined the club of those of us that do in fact want to be his mate.” Donna wanted to really ask a question since they were in the attic however, her curiosity wasn’t exactly the same as Sarah’s however, it was less journalistic and more out of curiosity and it _bugged_ her not to bring to bring it up. “Although, I’m curious over the fact he calls you _dear._ ”

Sarah seemed to tense-up straight away, her expression seemed to be almost as stiff as it was when she was speaking to Jack. “Oh, you know, he probably did that to try and further convince me.” She reasoned, but mostly with herself. She didn’t even realize how odd that sounded until now, she was so caught up the mystery they had to solve and the work they did that she didn’t even ask _him_ that. “Not that it was the reason.” She decided to quickly say before things went on further “I was just a little bored today, that’s all.”

Donna’s expression was suddenly quite frightening to Sarah Jane, it seemed like she had finally caught her prey “Really?” She asked “Really really?” She then asked again her eyes widening almost dramatically. “Funny, because I have known him for years and he never tried that sorta thing with neither me nor Jack.” She closed in on her victim “ _Dear_ is rather cute, though.”

Sarah seemed unphased, in fact she rolled her eyes just a little “It’s…nothing.” Was all she could say for the moment however, but Donna wanted to push a little more just to be sure. She wanted to see what Sarah’s opinion was, if she was willing to come out with it. Perhaps even, an explanation to what _she_ felt about whatever was going on between them.

“You two caused a bit of fuss after that party however, the higher-ups wanted to know why two guests randomly vanished together.” She continued as though Sarah had never objected to her. However, Donna noticed Sarah’s growing discomfort. Somehow, she could tell something is off and she decided to quickly close this topic for the time being. “If you don’t want people thinking that, I advise you be careful next time. You two already have drawn attention to yourselves.”

Sarah was surprised she suddenly dropped that advice, she thought she was going to be interrogated but instead it seemed Donna stayed quiet about it. She didn’t want to kid herself however, Donna still looked as though she saw something Sarah admittedly felt confused about as it was. But she definitely appreciated the fact she didn’t push, especially in a place where people were passing. Instead, Donna gave a slightly understanding smile, a smile that showed understanding of a conversation she wasn’t ready to have yet, never mind with her at this time.

“We’ll be more careful; it was a stressful night.” Sarah Jane seemed to sigh in relief, she no longer felt so tense.

However, she was surprised that she was able to admit to herself that she was a little confused. Even if she didn’t say it aloud, she assumed it began showing on her face. She knew however, she did _not_ want to think about this problem here. “Hey…” Donna said to catch her attention “You look like you need to loosen up, come out to London with me! Let’s ditch the boys for an hour!” She gave her a bright smile.

“Wa-wait…!” Sarah’s words however were in vain, she was quickly now dragged outside and to wherever Donna wanted them to explore.

* * *

 

She guessed she could deal with it, for now. No reason to cause any more trouble than there was.

“For someone who slept with his own executioners, you’re terrible at communicating with her.” Ianto said what he and Basil were probably both thinking. It was the most awkward experience so far, it was like watching the entire building set on fire but all they could do is calmly watch. “What in the world was that, even?”

“I’m restricted.” Jack answered quickly before Basil even opened his mouth, he didn’t want him speaking up and pissing him off. “I’m not her boss, her friend or anything that will allow me to give her an _earful._ That woman just walks out unshaken knowing that I have _no control_ over whatever this is.” To him, this made his own information hard to update. In the end, they both had the same goal, protecting the planet.

They just both did it differently and the conflict left them both on the edge.

“You don’t need to be her boss to be _Jack._ ” Basil mumbled under his breath “If you both dropped the pride maybe you can find a way of communicating that isn’t passive-aggression.”

“Or maybe you could come out and say you did in fact, want to try and make up for what happened. After all, _amazingly_ if you tried to communicate in a human fashion you tend to get somewhere.” Ianto added to Basil’s advice “From what is observed it appears the journalist doesn’t care for her own health as easily as others.”

“Is that supposed to be a tip?” Jack asked almost jokingly, but he had to take his husband’s advice seriously or he may have another lecture come at him. “I think if I, myself had some random dude come in and try and make shit easier for me after flirting with me within the first few minutes of our first meeting…I would be suspicious.”

“Well…” Basil leaned back, surprised “You have grown.” He approached Jack, giving him a friendly pat on the back “Now all you have to do is the _obvious_ and it will be resolved.”

“When were you this calm?” Jack asked his older friend who suddenly looked a little offended.

“I’m _always_ calm!” His objection only showed otherwise. “Besides, I already have one person who says the opposite of what she needs, I don’t need to babysit a _Jack_ who can’t communicate with _one person_ in the whole universe over some stupid little incident when he was younger and more _stupid._ ”

“Well if _she_ hadn’t gone on ahead instead of-:”

“Asking you to come help?” Basil interrupted Jack “After that first impression she wouldn’t ask if she suspected you’d go shooting everything up and causing a riot. I’m not saying she was innocent, I’m saying that _you’re not helping._ ”

“Well good, because I was worried you gained some _bias_.” Jack was now giving a slightly more sarcastic response to his lecture “Look, I’ll try right now.” He suddenly started rushing towards the door.

“Good luck.” Ianto said not even moving to stop him, however Basil looked panicked at the sudden decision.

“No no, you better not fuck this up!” Basil called out to him.

“I’m not you!” Jack called back “I don’t need to read from a pack of cards in my pocket!”


End file.
